The Interview that changed everything
by THE best THING about ME is YOU
Summary: Bella's a journalist who is known for always getting the story so she has been sent to interview the mysterious and reclusive Mr. Cullen of Seattle, can she get the story and expose all his secrets or will love get in the way?
1. Thoughts And Nerves

**A/N: **

**Hello to all! This is my first fanfac to write so please be gentle. I will try to update every week for yall as long as that little thing called life doesn't get in the way. I am not sure if I want to keep the rating T or change it to M as of now its rated T, but may change in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Also I do not own twilight or the characters. The very talented SM does…**

**Chapter 1**

**Thoughts And Nerves**

.

I stood in the long cracked driveway a few feet away from my car, while my stomach started doing what felt like back flips making my late lunch feel as if I was about to see it twice today. I was actually here looking at this enormous house before me. It looked like something that belonged in a horror movie. The feeling I got from just looking at it was enough to make me want to get back in the car and leave. However that would not be possible considering my boss Alice had given strict instructions to get this story. And that's what I intended to do.

This was what everybody wanted to know and what most journalists would give there right arm to report on, however I was the lucky one to get it. Thanks to my outstanding record of always getting the story no matter what was in the way. That was why Alice gave this to me. Now don't get me wrong there were cost with every story and some where a bit more difficult then others, but I am getting off track here. Edward Cullen was my new story. And if I was being completely honest with myself I was far to curious about this man to just turn back to my car and leave.

_Silly Bella haven't you ever heard that curiosity kills the cat?_

My rational side of mind was in an argument with my irrational side.

_Cats have nine lives._

My irrational side fought back.

_With the luck you have lets not waste our nine lives. We need all we have._

Rational side fired back

_Edward Cullen. Enough said._

With that said my irrational side won. Edward Cullen. Enough said was right.

Yes… the reclusive Edward Cullen has finally agreed to let someone in his house to see the way he lives and is graciously allowing them to interview him. Mr. Cullen is a multimillionaire. He owns half of Seattle. Though no one has ever really seen him out in the open. And if someone did no one was lucky enough to see what he actually looked like. Sure there were a few pictures that some lucky photographer in the right place at the right time had snapped, but they were always blurry and if it truly was Mr. Cullen he was covered up from head to toe, but the pictures were printed in the paper anyways and wouldn't you know we always sold out.

He was a hot topic of interest and brought in the big bucks when anything was printed about him.

The mysterious nature of him had everybody in Seattle curious and I was the one that was going to find out all of his secrets.

Me!

That's right… Me!

I felt so lucky. This would be a major boost in my career. Just then the chill of the winter wind swept threw causing a shiver to run down my spine. The dead red and brown leaves on the ground swirling around in front of the house while the sun set behind it. The lucky feeling I had now turned to fear as I realized what I was sent here to do. Get the story on Mr. Edward Cullen. Who ever said the quote "easier said then done" said a mouth full. That was for sure.

I remember like it was yesterday when my boss came in to my office to deliver the news.

"_Bella?" My best friend and boss of 3 years stepped into my office._

_"What can I do for you boss lady?" A smile spread across my face when I saw her expression I knew she hated that nickname. And I could not blame her it was not that great of one._

_"Well Jellybelly" She in turn had a smirk on her face knowing that she had gotten me with her just as bad nickname._

_I hung my head in defeat. "Touché. So what brings you into my little neck of the woods?"_

_"Well Bella you know how we have been after Mr. Cullen to do an interview with our paper the Seattle Weekly for about 2 years now?_

"_Yes." I looked at her then with a small smile on my face to encourage her to go on._

_"And then our rival paper the Seattle's finest decide to ask him to do one also?" She had made a face when the name of our rival come out of her mouth._

_"Yes." I said it slow hoping that what she was fixing to tell me was good news._

_"Well Bella it turns out that he prefers to read our paper over there's so he has agreed to do our interview and only ours."_

_"Wow that's amazing Alice. So who gets the interview?" My smile quickly faded when I remembered that there were 3 of us journalist wanting that interview. Jessica, Tanya, and me. I had the most interviews under my belt however I had been only working here for 3 years verses Jessica and Tanya who had been here longer. Alice noticed my facial expression because she quickly continued before I could get to far into my thoughts about it._

_"Oh well you will be happy to know that I looked at all three of your records and I decided that you are the best choice to interview the great Mr. Cullen."_

_My head shot up "Really?"_

_"Of course silly do you actually think I would send Tanya or Jessica on an important task like this. They may have a record of being here longer, but they have nothing on you and the great interviews you do. And I am not just saying that cause you're my best friend either. I truly mean it."_

_"Thanks Alice," A smile appeared on my face as I heard the truth in her voice. "but you do realize Jessica and Tanya are going to be shitting fire. I mean these next few weeks around the office are going to be hell especially with them both gaining up on me now."_

_It was no secret that we didn't like each other only instead of being civilized about it the way I was Jessica and Tanya would spread rumors around the office about me and resort to doing all kinds of nasty things in a failed attempt to ruin my good name._

_"Oh don't worry about them you wont even be here to deal with it. Besides I got your back and I will take care of them if they start anything."_

_I looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean I wont be here?"_

_"Oh yeah…um…uh…I, I need to talk to you about that" Alice had a worried look on her face. I knew from experience that when Alice struggled to form sentences that it was never a good sign._

_"Well as you know Bella Mr. Cullen doesn't really come out in public so the only way he agreed to do this interview for our paper is if we came to him that way he can still keep his "privacy" or something like that"_

_"So what are you saying Ali?"_

_"Well as you know being that this is what all are readers are wanting to know we decided to take up a least ten pages of our paper for this interview and lets face it sitting down for an hour with him is not going to give us ten pages worth of copy selling newspapers."_

_I was starting to get a little flustered. Why didn't she just come out and say it? When I didn't say anything she continued._

_"So" She swallowed hard. "he has agreed to let the journalist we choose…that being you of course…to come in and see how he lives and runs his businesses along with answering the interview questions. You will be staying with him for a period of 2 weeks and…'_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted her and at the same time tried to keep my voice at a decent level. "Alice are you crazy? We don't know anything about him! I mean what if he is some psychopath that your sending me to live with for 2 weeks?"_

_"Well Bella its your job to find out. However I personally don't think you have anything to worry about. Who knows this may be good for you. Your not exactly a social butterfly yourself Bella and you have not had any interaction with a guy in lord knows how long."_

_"Very funny Alice are you sending me there to get the interview or a date? Also we don't even know how old he is he could be in his late forties or early fifties. Are you forgetting that know one has really ever seen him?"_

_"So what's wrong with getting a guy at little older then you?"_

_"Alice it doesn't look right for a 24 year old to be dating a guy old enough to be her dad… I mean what would people say?"_

_"Bella stop being overdramatic I am sending you there to get the story and nothing else. Besides you shouldn't care what people think about you. I mean think about it…. if you are always trying to please people and living your life the way they think you should then your never going to be happy." Looking down at her wrist watch she started making her way to my office door. "I have to go I promised that I would meet Jasper for lunch, oh yeah, you are to be at Mr. Cullens house by 6 tomorrow afternoon. I will email the directions to you when I get back from lunch. Good luck and have fun," She was about to step out of my office, but not before she turned on her heel to look at me. "but not to much fun." With that said and an evil smirk on her face she walked out of my office._

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard the large rusty iron gate slam shut behind me. Well there was no turning back now. I grabbed my luggage and stared at the house one more time.

It was huge and the vines that were growing on the front of the house gave it its signature scary look. It was black and brown and had dark windows. It looked to be at least 4 to 5 stories tall and the naked trees due to it being winter gave this house an even more creepy appearance. The yard was huge I could only guess how many acres it sat on. There was a large round fountain with a statue of a lion in the middle with water pouring out of his mouth. It sat the middle of the driveway that looked to be at one time beautiful, however now it was weathered and the water in it was green and had a film on the top. (**Picture of the house is on my profile**)

As I moved my eyes away from the fountain I glanced up to take in the detail of the house when a movement in an upper story window caught my attention. By the time I looked over all that I could see was the curtain falling back into place. My only guess was that it was the mysterious Edward Cullen. I felt like I was going to be sick. The knots that have been in my stomach felt like they were just pulled tighter.

No!

I couldn't think like that… this was my job after all. I could do this. I had done countless interviews and I was after all one of the best journalist out there. With that thought I smoothed out my skirt and shirt and made sure the collar on my matching jacket to my skirt was strait. I looked in my cars side door mirror to check my face and hair one last time. Smoothing out my hair and tucking a piece behind my ear that the wind had blown out of place I was ready. With one last deep breath and my suitcase in hand I walked up the large stone stairs of the house and rang the door bell.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I will write all my reviewers back… I promise! **

**Next chapter will be up in a week.**

**Hope yall enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it**


	2. Getting Settled

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! So here is chapter two as promised. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one and as the story goes on they will probably get longer. Would yall prefer it that way or do yall like them better short? Thanks to the people who left wonderful reviews and to all the people who has put my story in your favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Settled**

As I stood on the porch waiting for the door to be answered I tried to fill my lungs with as much fresh air as I possibly could. I figured with the house looking so old and worn on the outside that the smell on the inside had to be musky.

Getting frustrated I put my suitcase down on the porch. Standing out in the cold weather in a thin skirt was not working for me. I rang the door bell for the second time. Thank God this outfit had come with a jacket or I would be a popsicle by now. I think my legs from the knee down where my shirt stopped at were already turning blue because it was so cold. I hit the doorbell a third time letting out a low growl.

"Seriously? I'm mean come on. I only standing out here in the freezing cold weather… no big deal." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Maybe I was just supposed to let myself in. As I went to reach for the door knob with a shaky hand the door finally opened. Standing there in front of me was not Mr. Cullen, but an older lady who was round in shape and stood about my height… which was only 5'2. She looked like a kids nanny.

"Hello you must be Bella Swan." The lady spoke in a soft quiet voice.

"Yes Ma'am that's correct." I smiled and was waiting to hear what her name was, but she just looked me over once and drifted off into thought.

With out anything being said for what seemed like forever, the wind decided to pick up and blow my hair into my face. Making my teeth chatter. I quickly folded my arms over my chest and curled in on myself in a failed attempt to stay warm. It was only then that the lady standing before me snapped out of her trance.

"Oh excuse me for being so rude dear. I am Mrs. Cope. Mr. Cullen's maid and cook. Please come inside it's terribly cold out there." She stepped aside so I could walk threw the opened door into the nice warm house.

Grabbing my suitcase off the porch I walked into the house.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I smiled at her and shifted my eyes from here face to see the inside of the house.

My mouth suddenly dropped open and the suitcase I had just grabbed moments ago slid out of my hand and hit the floor with a loud bang. Making poor Mrs. Cope jump.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I took a few steps forward.

The house had looked nothing like the outside. I was expecting to walk into a house that looked like what 'The Munster's' would have lived in or 'The Adams Family' or even Casper's house. With cobwebs hanging in the corners and dust everywhere along with white sheets covering the furniture. Instead the house was spectacular. Everything was updated from the paint on the wall to the stomped ceiling to the tile on the floor. However the house still maintained it old timely character with its hand crafted base board and crown molding, it just looked to be more updated and clean. And this was only the entry way. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the house now.

Mrs. Cope noticed my face and cleared her throat to get my attention. I quickly closed my mouth and looked over at her praying that I didn't have drool on my chin.

"Sorry. Its just not…" Before I could finish my sentence she had finished it for me.

"What you were expecting?" She said with a slight smile.

"Not at all. I guess it goes to show the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' is true."

"You will be finding that out a lot within the next two weeks of your stay here." She said and motioned for me to follow her.

Before I had a chance to ask her what she meant she spoke again.

"Mr. Cullen is remodeling the whole house. He made the choice to start with the inside first because he wanted to be comfortable living here. Though he has tried to keep it as close to the original design and floor plan as possible some things had to be changed to better accommodate his needs."

"Speaking of Mr. Cullen do you mind if I ask you some questions about him?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan, but Mr. Cullen has asked that I not answer any of your questions as he wants to be the one to answer them. Now if you follow me I will show you to the guess quarters."

As I was following behind her instead of taking in my surroundings I started thinking. Why would Mr. Cullen not want his employee to answer any questions? Was it because he was worried that his employee would slip up and say to much? Was he worried that a side of him would get revealed that he would rather keep private. If that was the case then he didn't know me that well. I always get my story.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Cope turned around a corner and led me to an elevator. Who has elevators in their house? Was Mr. Cullen that lazy he didn't want to walk down a flight of stairs? When the elevator doors opened we stepped inside. I made my way all the way to the back wall to hold on to the metal railing with my left hand while I held my luggage in my right. Riding in elevators always made my stomach feel like it does a somersault.

On the wall of the elevator there was buttons and lined up beside them were the numbers one thru six. Mrs. Cope had pushed the button next to the four once the doors had closed. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened I followed her into a large hallway that had glossy cherry hardwood floors and antique white walls. She had stopped in front of a door and turned to me.

"Okay Miss Swan here is your room. There is an attached bathroom for you and you will find plenty of drawers and closet space to put your clothing in. Also you will find a contract on your bed that Mr. Cullen has asked you read and sign. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes that should give you enough time. Be sure to bring the contract with you. I will knock on your door when its time and I will escort you to the dinning room."

With that said she turned around and walked back to the elevator. Once I heard it ding I walked up to my guest room door and opened it. Inside the room was gorgeous. It had a canopy bed with a beautiful comforter to match it. The carpet was a beige color and all the furniture was matched in a dark oak color. There was a huge fireplace in the center of the wall in front of the bed. I walked further into the room closing the door behind me.

Setting my suitcase on the floor I walked over to the bed and sure enough the contract that Mrs. Cope said would be there was in its place. I would have to explore the rest of the room and bathroom later. If I was going to be freshened up, ready for dinner and have the contract read and signed then I need to start reading it. I sat on the bed and picked it up. I noticed that it was stored in a manila folder neatly and when I opened it up it was printed in a nice script as well. I turned the bed side lamp on and begin looking over it. It read

_Mrs. Swan welcome to my home. It's an honor to have a journalist of your talents here. I trust that you will find your room to be comfortable. Inside of your bathroom you will find everything you need and if not please do not hesitate to let Mrs. Cope know so that it may be purchased for you. You will be provided all meals and the means to wash clothes during the duration of your stay here in my house. If there is anyway to make you more comfortable please speak with Mrs. Cope or Myself. Now to get started. I agreed to do this interview, but there are still some small request of mine that I would like you to follow._

_Here is a list of my request for you to read over, agree with, and sign to. If you are unable to comply with my wishes then please call Mrs. Cope her extension is 54 and the phone is by the bed on the night stand. She will then lead you back to your car and this interview will be terminated._

_On the fallowing pages are the request. Please read them thoroughly._

I quickly turned the page and picked up reading where the first page left off.

_Request number one- As a guest in my house I want you to be comfortable, but I also want you to be respectful to me and my staff._

_Request number two- I have the power to veto any interview questions that I am not comfortable with answering._

_Request number three- You are to stay in the presents of Mrs. Cope or Myself when you are out of your quarters and by NO circumstances are you to explore the house by yourself._

_Request number four- You are not to ask any of my staff members questions about me or there employment here._

_Request number five- Interviews hours are to be set between two to four in the afternoon. No exceptions unless I approve of it._

_Request number six- Before the story is submitted to the paper you will send a copy to me and if I am not pleased with the way it has turned out it will not get published until I am satisfied with the end result._

_If you agree to my request then please sign on the line below. There is a pen in the top drawer of the nightstand on the right side of the bed._

When I finished reading the contract I was stunned. That bastard. Though his list of request were not long they sure put a damper on questions I had for him. He knew what he was doing when he made this contract. How was I supposed to find out about him when he had so many rules? This is ridiculous. I am not even allowed outside of my room unless I have him or Mrs. Cope with me? What? Is he holding me hostage? I mean really! What is he hiding? I was beginning to think I was right about him being a psychopath. Before I let that thought get to out of control I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was already 6:40 I only had twenty minutes left to call Alice and see what see makes of this contract and freshen up. I quickly walked around on the other side of the bed and picked the phone up to dial her cell number.

"Hello?" She said it with caution being as how she didn't recognize the number.

"Alice?"

"Bella? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How is everything going?"

"Yes it me. I didn't expect to have to call you this soon, and as far as how everything is going… we have a problem. It seems Mr. Asshole Cullen is wanting to control this game because he is making me sign a contract with him."

"Really? Well what does it say? You haven't signed it yet.. Have you?'

"No, no that why I am calling you. I wanted to go over it with you."

"Okay lets hear it."

I read over the contract with Alice and when I was finished she seemed just as stunned as I was.

"Hmm." She paused as the collected her thoughts. "It sounds like he is not wanting to bend that much." She had paused a second time before adding. "Bella I say go ahead and sign it. I mean getting some of the story is better than getting none of it….right?

"How right you are. If this is what you think I should do then I will go ahead and sign it."

Glancing up at the clock I noticed that it was 6:50.

"Hey listen Alice I got to go. I am meeting him for dinner in like ten minutes, and I want to be able to get cleaned up a little, but I will call you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"You better. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want details."

With a sigh I mumbled a quick "Goodbye Alice." Shaking my head I stood to hang the phone up.

I grabbed the pen out of the drawer and pulled the cap off with my teeth. Laying the paper on the nightstand I scribbled my messy signature on the line and neatly tucked the papers back into the folder.

I went to my luggage and hauled it over to put on top of the bed. I dug my hairbrush and tooth brush out and quickly ran into the bathroom. As much as I would like a shower and change of clothes there was just no time for it. I brushed my hair and teeth and looked in the mirror. Something was missing. Hmm. Lip gloss. I ran and got my make-up bag from my suitcase and quickly dumped its contents out on the bathroom counter. When I found my tube of shiny clear gloss I quickly opened it and raked it over my lips. Walking out of the bathroom I glanced up at the clock, grabbed the contract and made my way over to the door just in time to hear a soft knock. I opened the door of my room and stepped into the hallway where Mrs. Cope was waiting for me. We made our way to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. I stepped inside with Mrs. Cope following closely behind me, she pushed the ground floor button and the elevator started to move.

As Mrs. Cope had said earlier, she began to lead me to the dinning room.

"Did you find your room comfortable, dear?" She asked as I was following behind her.

"Yes Ma'am, its lovely, but then again I bet all your guest say that."

With my comment she gave me a small smile.

This time I was far more observant of the house as we passed by the different rooms. From what I could see it was beautiful with very expensive future some of which looked to be antiques.

"Here we are dear." She turned to me and gestured with her hand for me to go ahead of her.

When I walked in to the dinning room it was breathtaking. There was a large fire place on the wall in front of me with wood crackling in the fire. The mantel had a candle stick on each side and a vase of flowers in the middle. The walls were a creamy tan with some white blended in making for a gorgeous color and had exquisite art work hanging on them. There was a long rectangular table that seated twenty people. Nine chairs on each side and one chair on each end of the table. The long buffet table set on the far side of the room against the wall with silver cook ware that housed tonight's dinner along with a huge curio cabinet that held beautiful crystal dishes on it shelves behind the glass. The dinning room set had a light cherry finish on it.

As I was completing my scan of the room my breath stopped as my eyes came across a man with a dark suit on that had just came in the room. Surly he could not be Mr. Cullen. He.. He.. He was…

**A/N:**

**Okay I hope yall don't all hate me for ending the chapter like that, but the next one will be up very soon… you have my word. Beside a week isn't that long. It will be here before you know it.**

**Be sure to review and as always thanks for reading.**


	3. Acquainted

**A/N:**

**Okay so it is freezing out side and to make matters worse it is raining… on my day off. How bad does that suck? But on a positive note for yall, being that it is horribly nasty outside and I am staying indoors all day I decided to work on and put up chapter 3 for yall. As usual thank you for all your wonderful reviews and the people who put my story in there favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Acquainted**

He was OLD!

Mr. Cullen

Was

OLD!

Like white thinning hair and wrinkly liver spot covering skin old. He had to be every bit in his fifties.

"Miss. Swan?" His voice was raspy and sounded like he had smoked one to many cigarettes in his days. That or swallowed a frog.

"Mr. Cullen?" I couldn't help the way my voice came out. Even I heard the disappointment and hint of confusion in it.

With a light chuckle he quickly corrected me. "If only I was 30 years younger. Mrs. Swan I think there is a bit of confusion. I am Mr. Crowley. Mr. Cullens butler." He extended his hand out for me to shake and I quickly took his hand not wanting to be rude and feeling ashamed for my already rude behavior.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Crowley. Please excuse my rudeness and accept my apology."

"Don't worry about it madam. I can see how people can easily get me and Mr. Cullen mixed up." He went over to the ended of the table and pulled my chair out for me. I went and slowly sat down. He pushed my chair in and then made his way over to the fireplace to poke the fire with the poker to get the logs to burn better and put off more heat.

"Dinner smells great. What are we eating tonight?"

Mrs. Cope smiled brightly. "Thank you, dear. Tonight I made Grilled Lamb Chops, peas and prosciutto, and baked mashed potatoes with parmesan cheese and bread crumbs. Oh and for dessert I made a raspberry tiramisu."

"Wow that sounds so good. I cant wait. With cooking that sounds as good as this I may never leave."

Mrs. Cope and I both laughed.

"Thank you Miss. Swan. I hope you enjoy the meal."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled at me before going thru a swinging door that was attached to the dinning room in which I assumed would be a butlers pantry or the kitchen itself.

I loved to cook and with a house this size I wonder what the kitchen looked like. I bet it was huge with all top of the line appliances.

I was so occupied in my thoughts about the kitchen that I completely lost track of time. Until I heard my stomach growl. What time is it and more importantly what is taking Edward so long?

"Excuse me Mr. Crowley?"

He looked up at me and set the poker back on the stand by the fireplace. "Yes Mrs. Swan?"

"Can you tell me the time please?"

"Why of course." He then proceed to pull a gold chained pocket watch that was hidden in a pocket in the inside of his suit. He glanced down at it and back up at me. "It 7:10."

"Okay thank you."

"Was there a reason you asked Mrs. Swan?" He tucked his watch back into his jacket leaving it to rest in his hiding space.

How was I supposed to explain this… _why yes Mr. Crowley I asked because your boss is running late and its very rude to keep a guest in his house waiting. _Or maybe this one would fly over better with him. _Well since Mr. Cullen isn't here and my stomach is growling I think I should just go ahead and fix my plate, after all a house like this has bond to have a microwave, when he gets here how ever late that maybe, he can just nuke his._

What was the point in telling me to be ready for dinner at 7 if Mr. Cullen was going to be late? I could have used the extra time to squeeze in a shower, but I digress. Mr. Crowley was waiting for my answer.

Just when I was about to open my month and answer I felt as if someone's eyes were on me. When I turned around, what I felt was confirmed. Standing in the entry of the dinning room there was a man… not just a man, but the most handsomest man that I had ever seen. This had to be Mr. Cullen. However from my experience earlier with Mr. Crowley I was not going to make any more verbal assumptions about this stunningly beautiful man before me. I was going to wait until he introduced himself as Edward Cullen before I would say anything.

As if he could read my mind or maybe it was the shocked look on my face. He walked over to where I was sitting and held his hand out to mine. When I put my hand in his instead of shaking it like any other interviewee of mine did, he brought my hand up to his mouth and placed a feather light kiss on it. His soft lips lingered there for a few moments and it looked as if he inhaled sharply.

He brought my hand back down and being ever so gentle he placed it on the table.

"Welcome to my home Miss. Swan. I am Edward Cullen."

This was Edward Cullen?

Oh!

My!

God!

He was absolutely breathtaking. With his bronze colored disarray of hair, to his eyes, and down to his soft lips and that was only what I could see. The rest of him was covered by what looked to be a very expensive suit.

My job had just gotten harder, and not because of the stupid contract though that was reason enough. While I was ogling him he picked up the manila folder that I had sat down on the table in front of me and quickly opened it. Glancing over the documents for what I assumed was to find my signature. He closed the folder and tucked it under his arm before moving around to the opposite end of the table. Nine chairs away. Once seated he looked at me as if I was retarded or something. That was when I realized that I had not said one word since he had walked in the room. I felt like the retard he probably thought me to be one. I tried to clear the air of that assumption quickly.

I sucked in a breath of air and made sure I would be able to talk before starting conversation.

"Your house is lovely Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Miss. Swan. Mr. Crowley we are ready for dinner."

While Mr. Crowley began to fix our plate I noticed that Edward never took his eyes off of me and it didn't go unnoticed that he never mentioned calling him Edward rather then Mr. Cullen. My guess was to keep this on a business level only. Not that I was expecting anything more, but most people let me call them by there first names. I could bet my next pay check on it, that he thought by letting me call him Edward it would have opened a flood gate of personal questions being asked by me. This way the more professional he keeps it the less open he will be in his answer.

Journalism 101

Mr. Crowley placed a plate in front of me and then poured me a glass of red wine. Walking around to the other end of the table he repeated this action with Edward. Once Edwards had excused him and Mr. Crowley walked out of the room Edward looked at me with a nod of his head to signal to go a head and eat.

I took a bit of the lamb and internally moaned. It was tender and juicy and had a good flavor. I couldn't wait to try the rest of the food. I looked up from my plate to notice that Edward had not even touched his.

"Are you not hungry Mr. Cullen?"

He ran a index finger around the rim of the wine glass lazily. "I had a late lunch Miss. Swan. I will eventually eat, but I am assuming you have some questions for me." His eye darted over to the contract laying beside his plate.

You bet I had questions about that and a few comments as well. I took a gulp of wine and washed my food down before placing my fork on my plate and wiping my mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Yes actually I do have some things that need to be addressed about that."

"Please continue." He made a gesture with his hand encouraging me to go a head and say what I needed to.

I twisted the napkin in my hand as if I was ringing water out of it. What was with me? I am never this nervous, but there was something about him that just intimidated me. He cleared his throat and I started to sense his impatience with my prolonged silence. I mentally come up with a plan to discuss his list of ridiculous request in the order they were typed on the contract. Putting the now wrinkled napkin of the table I cleared my throat and began.

"Well for starters Mr. Cullen, I have no intentions of disrespecting you are your staff so you have nothing to worry about with the first request you made. However the second is something that I was not expecting…" He had interrupted me before I could finish.

"I realize I pulled a fast one on you Miss. Swan about vetoing any interview questions, but I am a very private person and there are something's I would like to keep out of the media."

"Fair enough Mr. Cullen, but you do realize that they are planning to have ten pages in the paper over just you. Do you think you can give me enough information to make ten pages worth and still keep your secrets?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. He had seen a dozen different emotions that had crossed his face before he calmed himself. He reached over for the contract and held it up across the table for me to look at. "It doesn't matter Miss. Swan you have already agreed and signed so if you don't get your ten pages worth then that is your problem to be dealt with by you. However considering how nobody knows anything about me, you should have no problem in having more then ten pages worth." He laid the documents back down on the table. "Now please proceed to the next concern of yours."

Wow who knew he could be such an asshole? That was only the second request that we talked about and I was sure the ones to follow were going to get him pissed off even more.

"Very well Mr. Cullen. I think your third request is absolutely with out a doubt ridiculous. After all am I your guest or your prisoner?"

If he was going to be rude to me then I was going to get rude back. Why request respect out of me when I have not been showed any in return?

"I put that request on there because the house is still under construction though the rooms that you have seen thus far have been remodeled there are still rooms that are being worked on. Also this house is very large and I would prefer you do not go wondering off by yourself. That request was merely put on there for your safety and no you are not my prisoner, you are my guest. I just want you to not get hurt while you stay in my home."

Well I guess I couldn't argue with that. Damn! I have only been in a few rooms of the house and did not know my way around so I had no choice, but to take his word for it. Although I still think he is hiding something.

"Very well. Moving on to the forth one. Why cant I ask your staff any questions?"

"Because Miss. Swan I pay them to work in my house, not to answer your questions. Besides it is me you are interviewing not them, therefore I will be the one to answer any of your questions. Next."

"No, not a next I understand the request to interview between the hours of two to four. As well as your request to want to read the story before it is printed."

When I had said that instead of responding he gave a simple nod of his head, picked up his fork from where it had set on the napkin and began cutting his meat. I simply looked down and did the same.

The remainder of dinner was an uncomfortable silence. Every now and again I would peak up from my plate to see that Edward was looking at me with an icy glare. It gave me goose bumps and I suddenly realized that I was no longer hungry. I pushed my plate up and away from me noticing that he did the same. The discussion we had earlier must have made it to where he was to upset to eat because I noticed that nothing was missing from his plate.

As if on cue Mr. Crowley came in to take are plates and offer us dessert. I politely declined as did Edward. Once Mr. Crowley was gone I turned to look at Edward.

"Miss. Swan I apologize if I had upset you to where you felt as though you couldn't eat. Please know that my kitchen is open to you at anytime and I know Mrs. Cope would be more than happy to fix you something."

With that he stood up, smoothed out his clothing, grabbed the manila folder and turned to walk out of the room leaving me in my chair with the wonderful scent of him that as he was walking by the air blew towards me. I quickly inhaled it. It was like nothing I ever smelt before. I couldn't even describe it. I sniffed the air again. There was no way that it could have been cologne. Thank God Mr. Cullen had already taken his leave or this would be embarrassing. I was sniffing the air like a dog.

I'm pathetic.

When I found that the smell was no longer in the air I raised myself up from my chair and walked out of the dinning room only to be startled by Mrs. Cope who was waiting to take me back to my room.

**A/N:**

**Okay new chapter will be up in a week. In the mean time if yall have any questions about the story or any of its characters then please don't hesitate to ask me so I can get it cleared up for you. **

**Other then that thank you for reading and please, please, please review.**


	4. Discoveries

**A/N:**

**Okay quick question… would yall like to have this story in both Bella and Edwards POV or just keep it the way it is which is only Bella's POV. I had asked this question to one of my more faithful readers and she said that she would, but I want to know what everybody else is thinking as well… anyways let me know. Also thanks for the reviews and thanks to those who added me in their favorites. Here's your chapter…Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Discoveries**

Once back to my bedroom door Mrs. Cope bid me good night and walked away, but not before I opened the door and walked in my room. I turned around to shut the door and noticed it was only then that she turned around and left. She was making sure I didn't wonder off. How would they know anyway? I mean its not like they are going to lock me in here at night.

Right?

Feeling a little panicked I quickly turned the knob on my door and peaked out into the hallway. Well my door still opened and there was no sign of Mrs. Cope so I guess they trusted me enough. Shutting the door with a sigh I went over to my bed and started pulling clothes out of my open suitcase. Some of my clothes had gotten wrinkled in my haste at trying to find my make-up bag from earlier. I hoped they had an iron and ironing board here somewhere. I would have to look in the closet for one. With a handful of clothes I opened the closet and walked in, flicking on the lights.

The closet was huge. I think my apartment bedroom could fit in here. It was every girls dream closet. It had built in drawers, shelf's and racks to hold your shoes and purses. It also had a large mirror that took up the entire wall and a cushioned sitting bench in the middle of the room to give you easy access while putting your shoes on. It felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

I had made a trip to the closet and one to the chest of drawers when I went back for the third. I started pulling out what was left on the bottom of the suitcase which was all my pajamas and panties. I had almost gotten all of the clothes out and crammed in my arms when something tucked in between two pair of pajama pants caught my eye.

There could only be one explanation for this.

Alice!

I am going to kill her!

Mental note to Bella, never let Alice help you pack again! Never! She was such a sneak. I don't even remember when she would have had a chance to put this in here. I tried to remember as I thought back to that day.

_I had just gotten home from work. I decided to skip the gym considering I had stayed late to get my paperwork done since I was going to be out of the office for two weeks. All in all it started off as a good day however it had gotten so much better when Alice had gave me the news about the interview. What made it even better then that was that I got to see the look on Jessica's and Tanya's face's as I was leaving the building for the night._

_Priceless!_

_I just smiled at them and pushed the door open trying not to let them hear the laughter that escaped me._

_Yep today was perfect._

_The only problem is, is that I am leaving for Mr. Cullens Sunday which is tomorrow and I had to pack._

_I know… why was I working on a Saturday? The answer… I have no life. I heard it all before, but in my opinion packing is far worse than having no life._

_Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!_

_I hate packing. Anytime I go on a trip I always procrastinate and pack at the last minute, but considering it basically was the last minute I had no choice but to get started. I locked my door and sat my keys down on the table in my hallway along with my purse and kicked my heels off as I headed to my bedroom._

_Going to the closet I pulled out my red suitcase, opened it up and was just about to look for clothes to take with me when I heard my doorbell ring. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. Who would be visiting me this late? It was already after nine. I made my way to the door and stood in front of it with my hand on the lock._

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's me Bella."_

_"Alice?" What was she doing here?_

_" No! It's the boogie man. Are you going to let me in or not?"_

_I quickly unlocked the deadbolt and stepped aside to let her in. she gave me a quick hug before putting her purse on the table by mine._

_"Alice what are you doing here? It past nine I figured you would be over at Jaspers."_

_"Well hi to you to."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"I was over at Jaspers, but he got called in to work." She pushed her bottom lip out in a pouting gesture and her eyes dropped. It was the saddest face I had ever seen. Jasper works at the hospital and is always on call. "Anyways I was in the neighborhood when I realized that you probably needed help packing so here I am." She shrugged her shoulders and removed her coat hanging it on the peg by my door._

_"Well thank you Alice, but you don't have to help me pack. Your company alone is enough." I was hoping that would work, but knowing Alice the chance's of that working was very slim. I hated Alice going through my closet. Every time she did she would always plan a shopping trip to follow shortly after claiming that my closet had more then enough room and I should use it properly._

_"How about I do both at the same time? I can keep you company and help you pack. I can multitask" She smiled widely._

_Seeing that there was no way I was going to win this I sighed and gave in._

_"Fine."_

_"Yay!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Gah! You would have thought I told her I was pregnant or getting married or something._

_"Are you hungry? I was just about to order pizza?"_

_"Pizza sounds good Bells."_

_I called the pizza place and order a medium pepperoni pizza for delivery and gave them my name and address. They told me it would be forty-five minutes to an hour. After I had hung the phone up Alice had followed me to the bedroom and we began digging through my closet and drawers for clothes._

_"So are you excited Bella?"_

_"No. Why would I be excited? It just like any other interview I done in the past." I wonder if she could see through me._

_"Isabella Marie Swan." She scolded. "You are terrible at hiding your true feelings. I know when you are lying to me. I can practical here the butterflies fluttering around in your stomach. Your excited and you know it."_

_Yep she seen through me. It was my fault really, I knew I was a horrible liar everybody always seen through me._

_"I'm not so sure if I'm excited to be going or nervous." There I gave her an honest answer this time._

_"You will do fine. I have faith in you." She smiled at me and went to one of my drawers and started pulling clothes out._

_We made conversation easily through out the next thirty minutes and was almost finished packing._

_I turned toward my closet to grab a few more blouses and skirts along with some jeans and regular t-shirts when all of the sudden I heard Alice._

_"Oh! My! God! Bella I didn't even know you owned anything like this." I turned to look and she what she was freaking out about. She held up the top to a blue sheer piece of lingerie in one hand and had the matching thongs in the other._

_I walked out of my closet throwing the pile of clothes I had just pulled out on the bed to be folded and packed. When I looked up at her I folded my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow at her. I was a little offended._

_"Alice please? Why wouldn't I own something like that? I mean I am an adult."_

_"I know Bella, but I just figured this really wouldn't be your thing. I mean you told me you only had two partners and that you were not that sexually active with them. I know one was Jacob, but I cant remember the other nobody."_

_"Mike was the other nobody Alice and your right it not my thing. I got it before me and Jacob broke up. I was trying to spice up are sex life."_

_"Well I know you never used it with him."_

_How did she know that?_

_"What the hell, Alice? Are you keeping tabs on my sex life?_

_"No silly Bella the tags are still own it." She lifted up the top and showed me the Victoria Secret tag that had never been removed. "See?"_

_"Oh." My face was crimson by now._

_"So why didn't you ever use it?"_

_I knew she was going to ask this. I decide to save myself the trouble and just tell her, knowing that if I didn't she would never let the subject go._

_"I didn't have a chance to Alice. Two days after I bought it I went over to Jacobs and that's when I caught him in bed with his whore of a business partner Lauren."_

_"Well its probably just as well Bella. I mean according to you he was a minute man anyway and never really did anything for you. And you told me that idiot Mike could barely get it up. A girl should not and I repeat should not waste cute lingerie on a moron who doesn't know how to work his equipment or releases his load to quickly."_

_I laughed at her. She had such a serious look on her face that all of the sudden switched to a smirk._

_"Bella I think you should pack this for Mr. Cullen."_

_"Oh no not again. Alice we already had this discussion today and I am supposed to get the story and nothing else remember?_

_"Oh you are such a fun spoiler. Besides I was just joking. You know Bella someti-"_

_She was cut off by the ringing of the door bell._

_Saved by the bell._

_How cliché is that?_

_I looked at Alice. "Hope your hungry cause there's our pizza"_

_She nodded her head and all was forgotten about the lingerie._

_I left Alice in my room and went to my purse to pull out some cash. Once I had the pizza in my hand I paid and tipped the guy, thanked him, and closed the door. I walked to the kitchen to grab some plates and some sodas from the icebox. When I had the drinks in my hand I shut the refrigerator door and turned around to see Alice standing there._

_"I finished putting the rest of the clothes you sat on your bed in the suit case. Your all set."_

_"Thanks Alice." I handed her a Dr. Pepper and a plate, got my plate and soda and brought the pizza box to the living room where we ate and talked some more. Around 11:30 Alice left and I went to bed._

Oh I'm so stupid. She had to have slipped it in there when I went and paid for the pizza. No wonder she hurried up and finished packing for me. Shaking my head I put the rest of the clothes away making sure the offending pieces of blue clothing was placed at the very bottom of the drawers where it would stay for the durations of my time here. I shut the drawer, walked over to the bed, sat down, grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" I had a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"It's about time you called me back Bella. I have been waiting and waiting. So spill. What's Mr. Cullen like? What color eyes did he have? Oh and more importantly what was he wearing? Is he cute? How old does he look?" She was talking ninety to nothing.

"Alice as much as I would like to tell you about that right now I need to ask you something first."

"I'm all ears Bella, ask away."

"Okay, well you see I was unpacking awhile ago and guess what I found?"

Silence.

"Alice are you the-"

I was cut off by Alice laughing loudly into the receiver. I pulled the phone away from my ear and could still hear her. Fine she wanted to be like that, two could play that game. I held the phone up to me and began talking over Alice's laugh.

"Fine Alice, just remember that payback is a bitch and tonight I'm going to be one also, so guess what no dish on Mr. Cullen." Her laughter had ended quickly, but I didn't care I was still to pissed off. I quickly laughed into the phone and hung it up. Boy I would love to see the expression on her face when she heard the click. Man sometimes I could be so cold.

Speaking of cold, it was freezing in his house. With him owning a place this big and drafty you would think that the first thing he would have done is put in central air and heat. There was a fire place, but a lot of good that did me. I didn't know how to start a fire and even if I did there was no signs of matches anywhere.

I quickly decided that a hot shower would do the trick to warm me up. I walked to the bathroom. Though I had already been in here before dinner I really didn't get a chance to see it because I was in such a rush so when I went into the bathroom I just stood there taking everything in.

It was… wow! It had a huge walk in shower that was the size of my office at work. The shower had a bench in it and multiple shower heads pointing in all directions. There was a big Jacuzzi tub with jets and some bubble bath sitting on the side of it. There was a large window in front of the tub to where you could look out and see the stars. Then of course there was a sink and toilet which were just as nice, but what called to me was the bubble bath and the tub.

I ran the water to a comfortable temperature and poured some of the freesia scent bubble bath in under the running water. Once the tub was full enough I turned the water off and turned on the jets. I quickly undressed and stepped in. The water felt so good. It was warm and covered me entirely.

After I washed my hair I sat in the tub for a good thirty minutes looking out the window. It was a pretty winter night and the full moon lit up the sky to where I could see every star. I just sat staring out the window looking at the sky for a good 30 minutes and I probably would have sat there longer, but the water was getting cold and I looked and felt like a prune. Draining the water in the tub I stood up and grabbed an oversized towel quickly wrapping it around my body trying to trap the heat. I shivered, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Now I was even more cold.

I stepped out of the tub and walked over to the sink to look in the mirror. I combed my wet hair and started digging through the drawers for a blow dryer. When I finally found one I plugged it in and began drying my hair.

Normally I just let it air dry, but I could see that staying here for two weeks I would not be able to unless I wanted to get sick. It was just way to cold. Once finished drying my long hair I combed through it again. I went to put on my night clothes when I realized that I had never grabbed them. Great I bet its even colder in the bedroom then in here. Sighing I walked to the door of the bathroom and opened it.

I walked out into my room with nothing but a towel wrapped around me. I noticed it was a lot warmer in here now then when I had gotten in the bathtub earlier. That was when I noticed the fire that was burning brightly in the fire place… and standing beside it was…

"Mr. Cullen?"

**A/N:**

**Okay so please don't hate me for stopping it right there. I promise the new chapter will be up in a week… maybe sooner! Please leave reviews and let me know if yall would like to have EPOV in the upcoming chapters as well. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Awkward Moments

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. And thank you to those who have added this to there favorites… I really appreciate it. So this here chapter not only has BPOV, but it also has EPOV. I hope this gives a little insight to his character with out giving to much away to soon in the story. Hope yall enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Awkward Moments**

"Mr. Cullen?" When I said it, it was barely even a whisper and I felt all the heat and blood rush to my face and burn my cheeks with a bright shade of red.

He was still looking at the fire, apparently he never even heard me come in. I said his name more loudly this time.

"Mr. Cullen?"

He tensed up and then quickly turned away from the fire and looked at me…. very slowly from head to toe. I did the same to him. I could feel my heart pick up speed and my breathing come faster. This was not something I had expected to find coming out of the bathroom. And apparently he didn't either.

"Miss. Swan" His voice was low, husky, and sounded winded like he had just came back from running a ten mile race. I could tell he was struggle a little by the look on his face, but with what I wasn't sure.

Shaking his head a few times as if to clear his mind he quickly covered his eyes and turned back around to face the crackling fire.

"Oh God! Miss. Swan I apologize. I had no idea that you would not be decent."

He was rambling so fast it was hard for me to make the words out.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. I just figured that you would be cold and I wanted to come light a fire for you."

Believe me after seeing him standing in my bedroom in a pair of black drawstring pajama pants and a white t-shirt that was tight enough for me to see his sculpted body… my fire was lit and I was no longer cold.

If you catch my drift.

What he was wearing had somehow managed to make my mind forget all about freezing and start to think about how I wanted to grab the hem of his shirt and slowly pull it up over his head, how I wanted to see his chest and trail kisses all the way down….

FOCUS BELLA!

I mentally scolded myself. I closed my eyes for a second to try and help me concentrate.

Damn me for walking out of the bathroom at this time. If I would have just stayed in the tub a little while longer I could have avoided this entire situation.

He was still talking and I missed half of what he said. My guess would be that it was more apologies.

This was so awkward.

I pulled the towel tighter around me and started to listen again.

"I thought you might be hungry also because you didn't eat much at dinner so I had Mrs. Cope make you some food before she left for the night." Still turned away from me and his eyes covered with his hand he tilted his head toward the direction of my nightstand where a tray sat with a bowl of tomato soup and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it along with a clear glass that was filled with ice and a can of soda.

I quickly looked back at him. He grew silent. I wanted to say thank you or tell him how nice it was of him to do that, but my mouth was dry and words seemed to fail me. All I could do was stare at him.

It was weird to see how nervous he was. He hadn't shown any sign of this weakness at dinner. He seemed cool, calm, and collected… well except for when I had pissed him off, but even then he managed to pull himself together immediately.

What was even more amazing to me was the fact that he was concerned that I was cold. I would have never thought that he would care enough to come light a fire for me or bring me food cause he thought that I was hungry. That was certainly not the impression I received from him at dinner.

I guess the tin man had a heart after all.

Then I remembered the conversation me and Mrs. Cope's had when I first arrived here and was in awe of the house.

_Mrs. Cope noticed my face and cleared her throat to get my attention. I quickly closed my mouth and looked over at her praying that I didn't have drool on my chin._

_"Sorry. Its just not…" Before I could finish my sentence she had finished it for me._

_"What you were expecting?" She said with a slight smile._

_"Not at all. I guess it goes to show the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' is true."_

_"You will be finding that out a lot within the next two weeks of your stay here." She said and motioned for me to follow her._

She was trying to tell me all along that Mr. Cullen isn't what he seems, but then why would he act that way? There had to be reasoning behind it.

Reasoning that I planned on finding out.

The silence grew unbearable. You would think we were kids or something instead of two adults.

I knew I had to be the first to break the silences. The poor man was still standing there with his eyes covered.

I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. That is very nice of you." My appreciation came out sounding a bit shaky and raspy sounding.

Damn cotton mouth!

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"Um…just…uh let me get dressed really fast. Okay?"

He nodded his hand covered head.

I went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a shirt, and some under garments and walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I leaned my back on the door and let my head fall. Great. This is all I needed. This whole interview just keeps getting worse. Now I was sure to be uncomfortable seeing him face to face tomorrow.

Man this was going to be awkward. I haven't even know him a full 24 hours and he already almost seen me naked, if not for this thin piece of cloth he would have.

I had to shove this thought aside for later. Right now he was waiting for me.

I quickly dressed, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom only to find him…

gone?

I guess when I walked in the bathroom to get dressed he had seen it as his escape goat.

I was a little disappointed that he had left instead of waiting for me to return, but at the same time I was indebted. I didn't know if I would be able to look him in the eye at this point in time. And judging by him I knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

It had been like he had never seen a naked woman before. Well almost naked. Or maybe I was just that repugnant. That had to be it. Believing Edward Cullen had never seen a naked girl before was like believing that Alice hated shopping. Which everybody knows that's the furthest from the truth.

Oh my God!

Alice.

I couldn't possible tell her this. She would have a field day.

I was starting to get a headache. I needed to discontinue thinking about this.

I walked over to the lights and shut them off only to have the room lit up by the orange glow of the fire that now burned in the fireplace.

Sighing I walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and slid underneath them. I propped myself up on a few feather pillows and grabbed the tray and put it on my lap.

I was hungry and the soup and sandwich was just what the doctor order. I looked in front of the bed at the fireplace and noticed there was a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall above it.

Finished eating I moved the tray back to the nightstand and looked in the drawers for the remote. Once I found it I clicked on the red power button and the TV roared to life.

Satellite.

How nice.

I clicked down the blue TV guide menu before finally deciding to watch a Christmas Carol. Thanksgiving was only a week away and they were already playing Christmas movies. Which I didn't mind. They were my favorite.

As I lay my head down on the pillows I felt my eyes get heavy, the day had been filled with so much that my mind needed rest just to be able to process it all in the morning.

Morning. I wonder what that's going to bring.

Deciding not to worry about it till then I yawned and closed my eye listening to the TV until the Christmas Carol soon faded out to a soft hum and sleep over took me.

**EPOV**

What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better.

That was reckless.

It was like my brain had shrunken down to the size of a pea.

I never intended to stay in her room any longer then to set the tray down and start a fire, but the room already smelled like her. Her smell was so familiar, yet so different. Even at dinner I couldn't help but smell her wrist, which I'm sure didn't go unnoticed by her. So while I was in her room I was inhaling the air to try to burn her scent into my memory, however I was interrupted. I heard my name and when I turned around I was stunned.

My breath stopped and my heart was racing. She was absolutely beautiful.

I just couldn't help myself. I immediately went hard. It took all of my power to not take her right then and there.

The thoughts that were suddenly swimming around in my mind were very pleasant, but very non gentleman like.

Her long mahogany hair lightly trailing down to the small of her back. The thin white towel loosely wrapped around her small figure and her skin was a cream color and so soft looking. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet and it looked so warm and inviting. I wanted to caress her skin, to feel it under my finger tips and see if it was as soft as it looked. When her name slipped from my mouth even I could hear the change in my tone. It was a tone of want, a tone of need. I knew right there that I was going to be in trouble if I didn't do something, so I did the only thing I could think of…. I quickly covered my eyes and turned around. I had to get her image out of my head. Not to mention I didn't want her to see my tented pants. That was sure to make her uncomfortable, but she was just so gorgeous and it had been far to long for me.

I had to stop this. Thinking about her was not helping my problem. If anything it was only getting worse, to the point where it was painful now.

I knew if I stayed in her room any longer there would be no stopping me. And Edward Cullen was not raised to take advantage of a woman. So when she went to the bathroom to finally dress I hurried out the room shutting the door behind me.

I quickly thought about something disgusting to make my growing member stop throbbing. Lets see. Rosie O'Donnell in a string bikini.

UGH! I shuttered. That did it. No more problem.

I had to clear my head and there was only one place I knew to go that would help me with this task.

I decide to go to my music room.

Playing my piano always calms me. I sat down at the bench, lifted the shiny black cover and put my fingers on the ivory keys. However I could not move them therefore no sound was made.

Tonight this did nothing to aid.

What was with me. I couldn't get her out of my head. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I had to see her again.

I had to apologize for running out of the room. Obviously she wanted to talk to me and like the coward I was I walked out.

Well… ran out really.

With a sigh I lifted myself up off the bench, left the music room and headed down the hallway.

Apologize… I was doing that a lot with in the last few hours. These two weeks were going to be very complicated due to this incident. Not that they weren't already, but things just got a lot worse.

From the moment she had arrived in my driveway and I had seen her out the window I just knew something was going to come of these two weeks… whether or not it was going to be good or bad I didn't know. But so far it was ghastly.

What was even worse is that I knew I was the source of how it was turning out. I knew that I was being a jerk at dinner time, but being impolite to people was the only way I could keep them out. I had to protect myself.

My past was still full of hurt and anger, but I was dealing with it slowly and on my own. What happened was years ago, but the memory was still as fresh as ever. My family told me that I had to let it go, that it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. If I had stayed away it would have never happened.

And now I am faced with the reality that it could occur again.

For a reason I was not sure of I was drawn to Miss. Swan. I hated the feeling I had that drew me to her. I couldn't chance a repeat of my history.

My mind told me to leave this girl alone, to not get to know her, but my heart told me differently.

Could I really reach out to a person again and hope for something different to come out of it. I had not had these feeling in years, but they suddenly resurfaced like a flood in my mind and heart. I didn't know what to do.

I made my way back to her room and stood in front of her door. I could hear the TV on. I lightly knocked on her door, but received no response. I took a deep breath and turned the knob and cracked the door open.

"Miss. Swan?"

When I didn't hear anything from her I opened it the rest of the way.

Aw. No wonder. She had fallen asleep. I quickly glanced at the TV to see what she had been watching. A Christmas Carol. One of my childhood favorites.

"Edward." she said in a soft murmur.

Oh shit… I was caught again. Not to mention I woke her up. Could I be anymore of a dumb inconsiderate asshole?

I turned my attention away from the TV and back to her ready to explain myself, but had no need to… she was still sleeping. Hmm. Bella talked in her sleep and she said my name?

What was she dreaming about?

I stepped closer to the bed. She was so breathtaking. Her hair spread out on her pillow while her lips where slightly parted. She was sleeping on her side with both hands lying under her check resting on the pillow. Her breathing slow and deep. The covers setting on her hips.

I glanced down and noticed that she had eaten every bit of food I had brought to her. I felt wretched for making her feel so uncomfortable at dinner to where she could barely eat. She was a guest in my house and I was not treating her like one.

That was going to change. As much as I hated to and as much fear that I had, I had to open myself up to her. To show her that I could be a gentleman and treat her the way a woman should be treated. Could I do that and still conceal my dark past from her?

Yes.

I think I could.

I still had the contract on my side and the power to veto questions that would get to personal. After all she had already signed it. So that was the one thing on my side. She was only here to get her story. She had no intensions of making my life a living hell. At least I didn't think she did. I would find out soon enough when we start the actual interview process. However even if she was here to make my life hell I still needed to treat her nicely. I didn't want to confirm what everybody thinks about me, however true it may be.

I vowed right then and there to make the rest of her stay here as enjoyable as possible. My sourpuss attitude was going to change for the better…or at least during her stay here.

Even I needed a vacation from myself every so often.

I picked up the tray in one hand and was fixing to leave when I noticed her full rosy bottom lip tremble and a shiver run through her petite body.

I looked over at the fire and noticed it had started to die down. I quickly sat the tray back down and moved to the fireplace to put a few more logs in. This fire should be enough to last through the rest of the night. Walking back over to the bed I pulled the covers up to her shoulders. I had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead. I picked the tray back up and tiptoed to the door and shut it behind me.

I walked to the kitchen and sat the tray on the counter. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet along with a bottle of ibuprofen. After I filled the glass half full with water I opened the pill bottle and shook out two tablets in my hand. I popped them in my mouth and washed them down with the cold drink.

After I had cleaned up my mess I walked back to my music room and sat back down on the piano bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and the music flowed freely now.

**A/N:**

**Okay so what did yall think? **

**Do yall like both Edward's and Bella's POV or do yall just want me to keep telling the story in Bella's?**

**As always thank you for reading and please, please, please with a cherry on top review. I love getting them and I do take the time to write yall back, answer questions, thank you for your comments and for reading my story.**

**Reviews are what keeps me going and makes me strive to get the chapters outs as fast as I can.**


	6. Out In The Open

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for reading my story and for the reviews you all left me and for adding me to your favorites. Yall are all very sweet. Okay so a quick note… this here chapter has both EPOV and BPOV as will the rest of the story from this point on, however it will be jumping back and forth between the two, so if at anytime yall are confused by what's going on let me know and I will try to simplify it a little more. Well I guess that's all for now. So here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Out In The Open**

**EPOV**

By the time I had finished playing the piano it was two in the morning. Even though it was late and I was exhausted I still felt better than I had earlier. All of my frustrations and uncertainties had come out through my music and when I was done I had composed two new songs.

I walked to my bedroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, set my alarm clock for seven and slid into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

When morning come I went through my daily routine of getting ready which include my hour workout in my home gym, my shower, brushing my teeth, shaving, and getting dressed. When I was finished I went downstairs via elevator of course and walked into the dinning room where my breakfast and newspaper were already laid out on the table and waiting for me thanks to Mrs. Cope.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee. Ahh! Just how I like it. One spoon of cream and one cube of sugar.

"Is everything alright Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope had entered the room and started to set up a place setting across the table from me for Miss. Swan.

Hmm. After everything that had happened last night I think Miss. Swan would prefer not to see me just yet. At least that is how I felt.

"Yes everything is fine Mrs. Cope, thank you. However could you please do one thing for me?"

She stopped in the middle of putting the silverware on the half folded white cloth napkin which now sat beside the plate.

"Mr. Cullen you know you don't have to ask….that's what you pay me for."

I just smiled at her thinking about how I wished I had about ten more Mrs. Cope's around here to replace some of my less productive staff members. Mrs. Cope was up there in age, but she got more work done in a days time then some of my employee's got done in a week. Hell she practically dances circles around them. Not to mention she has a good attitude and is practically a second mother to me.

"Could you please bring Miss. Swans breakfast upstairs to her room for her? I think she would be more comfortable."

"Yes sir." With that Mrs. Cope walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen only to return moments later with a tray. She picked up the plate and silverware she had just set up and stacked it on the tray neatly then loaded it up with food and walked out of the room. Humming softly as she went.

I returned to my cup of coffee and morning paper.

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was to the sound of curtains being pulled back to let the sun shine in my room. I could feel and see the warm light that shined through my window on my closed eyelids. When I opened them there stood a blurry Mrs. Cope with a tray of waffles, bacon, and some orange juice in her hand.

"Good Morning Miss. Swan." She was practically singing.

Oh great and I thought I was going to get a vacation from the 'Alice personality'.

Ugh! How can she be so cheery this early in the morning?

I pictured Mrs. Cope as being an older Alice. I bet the two would get along great.

I sat up in bed and murmured a groggy sounding good morning back to her. I stretched my arms out over my head while yawning. She was still a little blurry so I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. She came over to me and sat the tray on my lap. I looked up at her pondering. I knew I was not supposed to ask her questions about Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't help it. Besides the worst she could do is tell me she could not answer them.

"Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes dear?"

"Does Ed- I mean Mr. Cullen usually have breakfast in bed?"

She looked hesitant to answer, but decided to anyway. "No Miss. Swan. He's downstairs eating in the dinning room. Mr. Cullen asked that I bring you breakfast in bed this morning saying that it would probably be more comfortable for you that way."

Aw!

I see.

He thought that I would be uncomfortable seeing him this morning after what happened last night. Or maybe it was the other way around.

We were going to have to face each other sooner or later.

At two today I was going to have to see him to start the interview. Wouldn't it be easier just to go ahead and see him this morning to get the awkwardness out of the way? So it wouldn't effect the interview? I mean what happened last night was a accident. Not to mention we are two adults and its not like anything had happened. Its not like he threw my body on the bed and made hot passionate love to me. Its not like our bodies rolled around together giving us endless pleasure….. Wait why didn't this happen again? I think I would have been okay with it happening, but I digress I was ready to get it over with. Why prolong it? With my mind made up I managed to catch Mrs. Cope before she left my room.

"Mrs. Cope?" She turned around to look at me. "I think I would like to join Mr. Cullen down in the dinning room. Can you please give me a few minutes to get dressed?"

"Certainly Miss. Swan." She walked over to get the tray off my lap and I made a b-line for the closet to get dressed and then to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I decide to go causal today and wear a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater that had a v-neck, clung tightly to my breast and just underneath them started to flow downwards.

Alice had picked it out for me. She told me that blue was my magic color therefore every time she bought me something it was always blue. My closet looked like a smurf blew up in it.

When I walked out of the room Mrs. Cope was waiting for me by the door. She had taken the liberty to turn the TV off for me.

The elevator ride was silent. Other then me offering to hold my own tray and she refusing to let me.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened I took a deep breath.

Walking off the elevator I followed behind Mrs. Cope. Pausing in the hallway when she walked in the dinning room.

I heard Edward clear his throat when he seen Mrs. Cope walking through with the tray in her hand.

"Was she not hungry?" He asked her.

"She is sir, but she said she would like to join you for breakfast."

I took that as my que to walk in and I seen Edward shift in his chair a little. Mrs. Cope took all the items off the tray and set it on the opposite end of the table from Edward then left the room. I walked slowly over to the chair and sat down. Edward who was taking a sip from his coffee cup was looking at me the whole time.

"Good morning, Miss. Swan." He said as he stridently sat the cup back on the saucer.

Well at least he was acknowledging me. That was a good sign. But still it was uncomfortable and I began to question whether or not this was a good idea. I mean sure I wanted to get everything out in the open, but I could have just jeopardized myself from having a good day.

Well there was only one way to find out.

**EPOV**

I have to say I was not the least bit flabbergasted to see Bella sitting in front of me. I should have known that she would be wanting to get this out in the open.

Unlike me she was being brave about this situation. A tiny fragile girl was braver then me.

Grow a pair Edward!

I was just going to ignore her and hurry to finish my breakfast as quickly as I could, but then I remembered what I had told myself last night. How I was going to treat her as my guest.

So I said Good Morning. I'm assuming it was taking her a minute to get her thoughts together because she didn't answer right away.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen."

She finally spoke and when she did her voice showed no sign of her being nervous or maybe she just covered it well. I guess I was expecting it to be shaky or something.

How I under estimate this beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

She looked down at her plate, poured syrup on her waffle, cut it into pieces and started eating. I in turn followed her example and did the same. Every now and then I would steal glances her way, but she never looked up from her plate so I looked back down at mine and started thinking.

I knew I had treated her badly and that I vowed that I would change, but it was going to be easier said then done. I wanted to get to know her, but I also wanted to push her away. I was scared to get to know her. Not because I was intimidated by her, but because I knew there was good possibility of where this would lead being that my attraction to her was so strong. However I didn't know if she returned the same feelings…. After all she had only arrived yesterday. I would prefer that she didn't share the same feelings with me. It would probably end up saving her in the long run.

Once finished with my breakfast I sat there with my hands resting on the arms of the chair just watching her.

I knew that I had work to attend to, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I continued to study her a little more.

She moved so gracefully without even knowing it. The way she would lift her hand and tuck a stray piece of her beautiful shiny hair behind the shell of her ear. Or the way she would wipe her mouth daintily with the cloth napkin. The way she would put her full red lips around the prongs of the fork to pull the food off of it and drag them back off slowly.

What is this girl doing to me?

**BPOV**

Mr. Cullen finished his breakfast before me, however unlike the night before he did not leave the dinning room. Instead he just sat there and stared at me. I tried not to look up to many times knowing that if I did I would lose my appetite do to my nerves. However it was pretty hard to do knowing his eyes were burning a hole thru me.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The air had to be cleared. I didn't want this animosity between us to effect my story. I guess I was going to have to say something because it looked like the only intensions he had was to watch me eat. I sat my fork down with a soft clanking noise when it hit the plate.

"So Mr. Cullen are you ready to begin your interview today?"

His lips tugged at the corners and he quickly answered me "I will be at two Miss. Swan."

Curses for that damn schedule he made. It was only nine thirty. Four and a half more hours. What the hell am I supposed to do during that time? Sit up in the guest room and watch more Christmas movies? Not that I minded. That's what I would probably be doing at my house right now, but I'm not at my house. Instead I was in this beautiful mansion and sitting in this extravagant dinning room with the handsome Mr. Cullen right across the table from me.

Oh what I wouldn't give to sit closer to him and be able to breath in his delicious hypnotic smell.

We sat in silence till Mr. Cullen had finally had enough and cleared his throat.

"If you will excuse me Miss. Swan, I have some work to be getting done and it must not go unintended any longer." He took one last sip from his coffee cup and stood up. "I will see you at two in my study. Mrs. Cope will show you the way." With that he exited the room.

Wow!

I can't figure this guy out for the life of me.

Is he bipolar?

He goes from rude at last nights dinner to nice in my bedroom and then to playful, but yet at the same time all business this morning.

With a sigh I stood up and waited for Mrs. Cope to come and led me back to my room.

Once in my room I walked over to the bed, sat on it and looked at the phone.

I guess I should call Alice back. I was pretty rude last night to her. If she was only my boss and not my best friend I would have gotten fired, however if she was only my boss she would have never came to my house to help me pack and put the offense articles of clothing in my suitcase to begin with.

Thinking about it that way I decided to let her suffer a little longer.

What could it hurt?

She was so used to getting her way anytime she wanted it. Thanks in a large part to Jasper. He was head over hills for her and whenever she told him to jump he asked her how high. She had him whipped.

It's about time someone told her off. With my decision made I clicked the TV back on and scanned through the channels until I found a marathon of America's Next Top Model.

Hmm. This could work. It will pass my time quickly.

As I began watching the show I realized that I would never be able to look like them girls on there. Don't get me wrong I didn't think I was revolting, but I know I'm not that appealing either. I'm what you would call average, which wasn't completely terrible, it just wasn't that great, but I digress.

These were probably the type of girls Edward went for. A long legged model. Something I could never be with my height. Something that I wanted to be if it meant that I could have Edward.

Oh my God. Where did that come from?

I quickly shook my head and inhaled deeply through my nose.

This is going to be a long day I thought to myself as I pulled my legs up on the bed and leaned back against the pillows watching the TV.

**EPOV**

Four down and one more to go I thought to myself as I dialed the last number.

Ugh!

I hate business calls.

The only thing good about this was I could run my business in the comfort of my own home.

"EC Warehouse" My brother's voice was loud in the receiver.

"Hello Emmett. I'm calling for the weekly report for the warehouse."

"Oh hey bro. How are things going?"

With a reluctant sigh I answered his question "there going… How about you?"

"Things are going great."

"How's Rosalie doing?" I asked not really caring considering how we did not get along, but my brother loved her so I was willing to play nice.

"She doing good."

"Great." Not wanting to hear anymore about it I quickly changed the subject. "I will be expecting you to fax the reports over before noon. Is that enough time for you?"

"Gah! Edward haven't you ever heard of that saying all work no play makes Jack a dull boy? Its always right down to business with you isn't it?."

Oh hear we go again. Emmett didn't like how I lived my lifestyle. He used to harp on me all the time, now its only every so often. However I did not feel like going twenty rounds with him today.

"Emmett?" I growled into the receiver. "I asked if that was enough time for you?"

"Yeah man no problem."

We hung up after that and I was left without anything else to do to keep my mind occupied and clear of her.

Thanksgiving was coming up so things were starting to slow done a bit with my many business. Therefore leaving me the rest of the day to do nothing.

This day was going to drag by slow because I wanted to see her, but at the same time it was going to go by fast because I didn't want to answer them damn interview questions.

I would rather hear about her then talk about me. How am I going to do this?

Running my fingers through my chaotic untamed hair I leaned back in my chair and got ready to undergo the long day ahead of me.

**BPOV**

I must have dosed of somewhere between episode five and episode six because when I woke up it was thirty minutes till two.

Shit my clothes are all wrinkled.

Mm. Oh well. I will just change into one of the business suits I had brought with me. Besides its better to be professional looking during these things then look like a teenager. I got up and went to the closet and pulled out the first one I saw. After changing into it I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth again and pull my hair up in a bun.

I grabbed my notebook, pen, and recorder and waited for Mrs. Cope to come and get me.

There was a soft knock on the door and when I went to go open it Mrs. Cope was standing there with a heart felt smile on her face.

Taking a deep breath I followed her until we stood in front of two large double doors.

"Mr. Cullen's study." She informed me.

She knocked on the door and peaked her head inside when she heard Mr. Cullen yell for her to come in.

"Mr. Cullen I have Miss. Swan with me."

"Send her in."

Well here it goes.

**A/N:**

**Okay so tell me what yall think. How do yall like it so far? As always thanks for reading and please pretty please review. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and gets everything they wanted. The new chapter will be posted on Sunday 12/27/09. Don't forget to review!**


	7. The Basics

**A/N:**

**Hello! Hope everybody had a great Christmas! I know I did! Okay so I made a little mistake to some of the people I wrote to. I meant that the new chapter would be out Sunday not Saturday. However I did put it in my a/n that it would be going out Sunday so anybody who read it would know that I got my days wrong, but I do apologize for that. I also apologize because it didn't go out Sunday either and I hate that I told yall it would be and it wasn't. I work in retail and during Christmas and after it is always busy do to all the shopping and returns…. That is why the chapter is out so late. Anyways here is your next chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Basics**

** BPOV**

Mrs. Cope opened the door wider and stepped aside so I could pass her. Once I was in the room I heard her close the door quietly behind me with a soft click. I quickly took in my surroundings. This room, like all the rooms I have seen in the house so far, was beautiful.

Mr. Cullen had a brown leather couch on the far left wall of the room with a matching leather chair that sat on the side of it making a 'L' shaped lounge area. There was a coffee table in the middle of the area with some books in the center of it. The wall to my right had a huge fireplace with wood burning brightly in it and a large picture above it of a stunning valley with lots of different colored flowers peppering the ground while the trees made a perfect circle around them. Two big windows were on either side of it with the sheer curtains pulled open so I could see the gorgeous day that had unfolded outside.

Then there was the wall in front of me. There was a large dark brown desk with a very expensive computer set up on it and behind it was beautiful wooden bookshelves filled with books, tons of books.

Hmm?

Mr. Cullen liked to read?

Speaking of Mr. Cullen he was sitting there behind the desk looking down at a piece of paper and writing. His attention was focused and even when I cleared my throat to let him know of my presents his eyes never swayed away from the document. He only looked up when I walked forward and tripped over the corner of a large rug that was laying on the floor, but thankful before my face made contact with the ground I managed to upright myself and glanced up quickly only to see that he was starring at me intently with sparkling green eyes.

Ours eyes only met for a few moments before I had to look down. I could feel the heat rise to my face and my cheeks burn with the redness that I knew had made its way to the surface. He had such a power over me that he probably didn't even know he had.

"Are you okay Miss. Swan?" He asked as he strolled around the desk to pick up my notebook and recorder that was now laying on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine." I said looking down at my shoes and wishing I could vanish. Way to go Bella! Some professional you are! Cant even walk across a floor. I guess once a klutz always a klutz.

I was surprised when I heard a light chuckle come from him.

Edward Cullen is actually laughing?

When I looked back up at him he must have seen the shock in my eyes because he quickly cleared his throat and motioned with his outstretched hand for me to sit on his leather couch while he took the chair.

"So shall we begin Miss. Swan?" He asked as he returned the items to me that he retrieved off the ground from my earlier mishap.

Still red as a rose I set up the tape recorder on the coffee table and opened my notebook to a clean page. I took the pen out of the spiral part and removed the cap with my teeth. After I had gotten settled and I could no longer feel the heat in my face I cleared my throat and looked up at him.

"Ready when you are Mr. Cullen."

"Well then lets get started." He seemed a little enthusiastic, but at the same time a little vacillate.

Hmm? I think the best way to approach this was to take it slow.

"Okay so I thought that today we would start with the basics… you know find out some general information about you."

"Very well. Please proceed."

I pushed the record button on the recorder and began.

"Full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen"

I jotted that down in the notebook in my mess very non girly chicken scratch handwriting. I knew it was silly to both take notes and record the conversation, but I had to keep my hands busy and my eyes focused on something else besides him…. Otherwise I would probably start to drool if I had to stare at him the entire time. Also the notebook allowed me to write down stuff the recorder could not get. Such as his body langue, facial features and so on.

"Age?"

"26"

Wow he so young to have accomplished so much already. That and he was only two years older then me!

Great!

I have been hanging around Alice to much to think that I would even have a chance with this man sitting beside me. I decided it was best to continue so I wouldn't dwell on what was out of my reach.

I could have a pity party later on tonight when I was in my room.

"When and where were you born?"

"I was born June 20th 1983 in Chicago."

"Parents names?" When I asked this question I noticed he looked away from me and stared at the coffee table zoning out as if he was having a internal debate with himself. After what seemed like forever he finally looked over at me and answered.

"My birth parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My adopted parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

He was adopted?

I wonder what happened. Why didn't he keep his original last name? I was about to ask, but before I could speak he had grown cold and his words were like icy splinters being thrown at me.

"And no Miss. Swan I don't want to talk about it."

I swallowed hard. Damn it was like he was a mind reader.

Not wanting to push him any further on this issue I just picked back up with the next question.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

He seemed to relax a little when he seen that I was not going to push the issue any further about his parents. "Yes. I have one brother and his name is Emmett. He is a year older then me."

"Do you have any hobbies and if so what are they?"

A smile came to his face. "Yes, Miss. Swan I have a hobby… I collect sports cars old and new."

"Wow that's a bit of an expensive hobby."

"To some I suppose it is."

Oh right I forget that 200,000 dollars on a car to us is like 2.00 dollars to him.

"I see you have a fairly good amount of books in here Mr. Cullen…. I take it you like to read."

"Yes I do, however I don't read as much as I used to. Do you like to read?"

His question threw me off guard. He had never asked me any questions about my personal life or interest only that of business.

"Uh yes I do actually."

"Well then please feel free to help yourself to one of them on the shelf and if you don't find one you like in here I can show you to the library."

Wow his mood shift so much. It's like he hates me one minute then likes me the next.

"That's very nice of you Mr. Cullen" I smiled shyly at him.

"It's nothing, believe me I know how boring it can get here during the day." He smiled at me and then shook his head from side to side. "I'm sorry I completely changed the subject and distracted you. Please continue."

A little dumbfounded I looked down at my notebook trying to get my thoughts back on track with the interview questions.

"Okay here is a question that all the ladies of Seattle are wanting to know." Well mainly me, but he didn't have to know that. "Are you single?"

Most of the time when I asked that type of question I would get a small chuckle or a smile or something out of the interviewee then what I got.

Instead Mr. Cullens eyes glazed over with a watery sheet and he quickly ducked his head down to where I was shut off from seeing his green eyes.

In a strangled low voice he answered me without looking up.

"Yes Miss. Swan…. I'm single."

He then looked at his wrist watch and sighed. "Miss. Swan I think its about time to wrap things up for today."

He stood up from the chair never making eye contact with me and walked back to his desk.

"I have a good bit of work left to do and I would like to try and finish before dinner."

I could tell that he was trying to brush me off and that he didn't want to continue down the path of questions that was sure to emerge from me.

He seemed like he was a tortured soul and I wanted to know why, but it would all have to be in due time. Right now I didn't want to press my luck with him.

I couldn't help but think that I was the one who made his mood go from whatever it was to this. It was my fault that he had that teary look.

I wanted to hold him. To let him know that it was going to be alright, but I think at this point in time that would be the opposite of helpful. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Uh….okay….sure." With my notebook in my hand I reached over and pushed the off button on the recorder and grabbed it off the table. I quickly stood up and walked over to the door with out ever looking back at Mr. Cullen.

I was just about to open the door when all the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and a fire shoot thru my entire body. I turned my head to the side and seen Mr. Cullen standing behind me and looking at me intently. I swallowed hard.

"I will see you at dinner Miss. Swan." When he spoke his words were filled with disappointment, but not from me asking the question, it seemed to me that it went much deeper then that. Like he was disappointed in himself for some reason. He dropped his hand my from my shoulder and walked back to his desk. With nothing more said I decided it was time to make my exit.

Once out in the hallway I released a breath that I had not realized I had been holding. And as usually Mrs. Cope was waiting for me.

**EPOV**

When Miss. Swan first came in my office I was still working on some paper work that I had managed to find to make the time go by faster. I was ready for this interview… hell I would go on to say that I was anxious for it to start just so I could see Miss. Swan.

Apparently she thought I wasn't looking, but I was… I noticed everything she did. How could I not. I was drawn to her like a moth to flame. However instead of bringing attention to her I let her absorb the surroundings in my study. I noticed that she stopped and looked at my book collection for a long time. She must like to read. I would have to offer the use of my library to her during her stay here.

As she walked forward the tip of her heel had caught the corner of the rug and she jerked forward dropping all the contents in her hand on the ground in front of her. I quickly got up to try and catch her, but she managed to right herself making my attempt to do so a failure. However I did notice her things still on the floor and picked them up for her while asking if she was alright.

Being the brave one she is she told me yes, but her embarrassment did not go unseen as her face turned a lovely shade of pink and she looked at her shoes. I couldn't help but chuckle at how this woman acted like she was a brave lion half the time when really she was a little lamb.

She seemed to be in shock that she had heard me laughing. I was in shock at myself also. It had been a long time since I laughed. I cleared my throat and motioned for her to sit down so we could get started.

The interview for the most part was going good.

There was only the one question about my parents that had gotten a little personal, but I shut it down quickly and Miss. Swan rather being respectful of my wishes or just to scared to ask me anything else about it went to the next question.

It wasn't until she asked the question about me being single that it all went to hell in a hand basket.

How I hated that question.

The only thing that it was, was a reminder of why I was single.

A reminder of _her_ leaving me forever and how it was my fault.

I was the one who ruined my own happiness.

That's why when Miss. Swan asked that question I could feel the thickness in my throat and the tears came forward in my eyes.

I didn't want anybody to see that side of me. I didn't want my crumbling interior to show on my exterior. However I knew that no matter how hard I tried that I didn't fool Miss. Swan.

It was to late. She knew there was something I was hiding.

She had me pegged from the moment I made her sign that contract.

Not wanting to reveal to much about why I reacted to the question that way I hurriedly made up an excuse about me having to get back to work.

Miss. Swan being able to see that I was shutting down didn't say another word or even look at me.

I didn't want her to leave feeling like she was the one to cause me to go spiraling down in this darkness so before she left I stopped her.

I reassured her that I would see her at dinner to let her know I was not upset with her.

Once Miss. Swan walked out of my study I sat in my chair. I knew it was an inappropriate move to touch her, but I had to find someway to show her that I was not upset with her. That this was something I was battling long before she had arrived.

I think my point came across to her because she didn't linger in my study any longer after that.

Poor girl. I bet if she knew what a confusing basket case I was she would have never agreed to take this interview.

Maybe my family was right.

Maybe it was time I got over what happened….after all it did happen when I was 18 and I am now 26.

8 years would be enough time for anybody else to get over it.

Right?

Sighing I reached for the phone and dialed the only persons number I knew could help me right now.

On the second ring she answered. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Edward?"

"Yes mom its me."

"Hey sweetie how are you? I'm so glad you called me because I was wanting to find out if you were coming to celebrate Thanksgiving with us this year. Please come please."

Oh crap! I forgot about Thanksgiving.

"Oh uh mom I am not going to be able to make it I uh….have something's to take care of down here."

"Oh are you sure honey? We would really like for you to come. Its been a long time since you came to a family gathering."

"Yeah mom I am sure. Maybe Christmas I will be able to make it."

I really did not plan on going to the Christmas gathering either, but I said it to pacify my mother. I will have to deal with it when the time comes.

"Okay."

Great now I felt like a jack ass.

"I will try and make it, but no promises… okay."

"Oh that would be so great. Hey listen honey I have to go, but I will talk to you some more about it in the next few days okay. Bye dear.

"bye"

Well so much for getting the help I needed. She was probably wanting to get me off the phone while there was still a little bit of hope that I was going to Thanksgiving dinner.

"Oh well. I will just deal with this the way I always have.

On my own.

**A/N**

**Okay so once again I am so sorry this chapter is so late and I know it was not one of my better chapters, but I really tried and it seemed the more I messed with it the worse it got. Anyways leave reviews. The next chapter will be up soon, however I am not going to put an exact date on when… that way I will not be lying to yall if it doesn't get put up. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and hope everybody has a safe and Happy New Years! See you in 2010!**


	8. Crumbling Walls

**A/N: **

**Okay so first of all let me say thank you for being so nice with the reviews. I'm afraid that yall may have turned me into a review whore cause I have to have them now… it's like a drug to me….(my own personal brand of heroin!) lol! I just couldn't resist! Also I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me and waiting this long for the chapter. You guys are the best and I absolutely adore each and every one of you. Well I think that's all I have to say for now, so here is your chapter… enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Crumbling Walls**

**BPOV**

Dinner was silent. The only noise in the dinning room was the sound of forks scraping against the china and the fire crackling and popping.

Mr. Cullen as usually had arrived late to dinner and never once looked at me as he took his seat. I could tell he was still upset about earlier.

Instead of the interview questions helping to decipher the mystery of Edward Cullen, it only made it seem worse and more complicated then I would have ever imagined. New questions have been raised with the now answered ones. This was like an on going soap opera.

The silence was unbearable, but tonight I was just going to have to endure it. I knew that if I allowed myself to talk then my curiosity would get the best of me and the questions would flow like a flood out of my mouth. There are so many that I seeked answers to. Such as: Why do you always close down when I talk about relationships? Or what has you so depressed and withdrawn? Why did you change your last name? What had happened in your pervious relationship that makes you standoffish about your feelings?

But I knew I couldn't. I knew that if I did, it would only make things worse. I was almost finished with my dinner when Mr. Cullen's sudden clank of his fork on his plate grabbed my attention.

When I took my eyes off the fettuccine that was in front of me and looked up at him I seen that he was in deep thought. He ran one hand in his sex hair and looked perplexed. I knew he was about to say something, but whether or not I wanted to be here to listen to it was a whole different story.

I made a move to push my chair back and get the hell out of dodge, but before I could make my get a way he cleared his throat and called my name.

"Miss. Swan?"

I had no choice but to answer. I hesitantly settled back into my chair and looked at Edward.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

He took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I am sorry Miss. Swan. When I set up this interview I did not realize it was so close to the holidays. With that being said I don't want to take time away from you and your family. I want you to know that you are more then welcome to go home to your family for Thanksgiving. We can reschedule the interview for a later date."

When he finished he got out of his chair and went to the fire place and started messing with the burning wood using the long metal poker.

That was really nice of him to think about the holidays… and me going home to my family, but the truth was I had no where to go.

Renee and Phil are on a cruise and Charlie and Sue are out of town on there honeymoon. I guess I could always go over to Alice's house, but lord knows her cooking is not the best and I would rather eat my shoe then that burnt thing she calls a turkey.

"Mr. Cullen thank you for the offer, but I would rather stay and get my story…. If you don't mind. However if you have plans then I don't mind rescheduling the interview for a later date."

**EPOV**

When she said that I stopped poking around with the fire and set the metal rode back on the stand. I slowly turned and looked at her and walked back to my seat.

Sitting down I noticed that she was still caddy cornered in her chair and was facing the door. Was I really that horrible to be around that she wanted to run out of here the first chance she got?

But then if that was the case then why didn't she take me up on my offer to go home to her family? Maybe she was just ready to get this over with so she could get out of here and never have to come back to me.

I didn't want to lose her. It was hard to believe, but even though I had only known her for a short amount of time I felt a connection.

"No Miss. Swan I don't have any plans." It wasn't a lie because I had already told my mother that I was not coming or rather that I would try to make it… I would just have to finalize it with her that the answer was no.

"Well then it looks like we will have Thanksgiving together." Bella said in an angelic voice and stood up. I quickly glanced at my watch and seen that it was 8:30. I bet she was wanting to get ready for bed.

I quickly gave her the dismissal she was looking for by nodding my head once and picking my fork back up. She gave me a grateful smile and walked out of the room into the hall to a waiting Mrs. Cope.

"See you in the morning Mr. Cullen."

As she said that I found myself for the first time in years ready to see the coming day and actually be excited about it.

"Good night Bella." By the time I responded back it was a hushed whisper low enough to where neither her nor Mrs. Cope could hear me.

When I could no longer see there two forms I started to eat again.

This day had been filled with so many different emotions. I had a hard time controlling all of them. I didn't know which were stronger. My attraction to Bella or the pain that arrived with the questions. My need to have Bella's company or the want to lay with her…. So many and so confusing.

I was taking my last bite when Mrs. Cope had walked back into the dinning room.

She went straight over to Bella's area of the table and started stacking all the dishes on one another to bring to the kitchen for washing. In between her stacking Mrs. Cope looked over at me.

"Well I have to say that Mrs. Swans seems like a very pleasant person."

"That she is." I knew where Mrs. Cope was going with this and I didn't want to hear it… so like Bella I tried to make a quick escape and like Bella I was called back down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you get your butt back in that chair and listen to what I have to say!"

I sat back down in the high back chair with a sigh. It was like I was five years old all over again.

Mrs. Cope was the only staff member of mine that was allowed to address me as Edward, she only called me Mr. Cullen in front of company or the other staff members out of respect.

The reason I allowed this was because she had known me from when I was a child. My mother had hired her to take care of me and Emmett up until we were in our teen years.

Once I got out on my own I had hired her back as a nanny only to find out later that I didn't need her service after all. It was then my mother stepped in and asked her if she would look after me and feed me. She had agreed and that's why she is here now.

"Edward I know that you like Bella, I can see that."

I looked up at her and just stared… there was no point in denying it.

"The question is Edward…are you going to act on it?"

Looking down and unsnapping the button on my cuffs I answered.

"Its not that easy."

Mrs. Cope left the piled dishes on the table and walked over towards me and pulled out the chair that sat beside me. Sitting down she took my hand in hers.

"Edward I'm not your mother, but I have been with you long enough to know that you will take my advice as if I were… I know that it has not been easy for you these past few years, but I believe that you are the one that's making it complicated by not letting go. Just think about that."

With that she patted my hand, got up and went back to the dishes.

She was right. I was the one making it complicated. I got up and was about to walk out of the room, but Mrs. Cope had stopped me on her way back in the dinning room to collect my dishes.

"Oh and Edward I asked Mr. Crowley not to start Bella's fire for her…. I told him you would be more then happy to."

She let out a low giggle as I realized she had meant it to come out in two different meanings. I shook my head as I walked out the door. Who knew sweet Mrs. Cope would have such a mind as that.

Well here goes nothing. I walked to the lift and hit the button for Bella's floor. When I got to her room I lightly knocked on her door and waited for it to open.

**BPOV**

I was laying my night clothes on the counter in the bathroom when I heard a faint knock coming from the other room. I hurried out of the bathroom and to the door. When I opened the door standing before me was Edward. Thank God I was dressed this time.

"Miss. Swan I'm sorry to bother you, but Mrs. Cope informed me that Mr. Crowley never lit your fireplace and I don't want you to get cold tonight."

"Oh" oh? That's all you can say Bella? Really?

Internally debating with myself I stepped aside and let Edward walk in. He wasted no time and went straight to the fire place to get started.

Though I never walked over to him I stood in the same spot by the door and watched him work.

Before he began he ran his right hand through his unruly hair and pushed his long sleeves up to his elbows to where I could see the muscles in his forearms, then he kneeled down and grabbed the wood out of the rack that someone had filled and threw it in the fire place.

When I felt my breathing pick up speed I decided it was best to turn and walk away. I went to my dresser and just to have something to do started digging through my shirts.

I was losing my mind. I can see how hurt this man is and all I can think about is wanting to touch him…. for him to touch me.

What kind of person am I? Had I no shame?

I must have been arguing with myself for a few minutes because I heard a throat clear and when I turned around to look in the direction of the noise Mr. Cullen was standing by the door.

"Well Miss. Swan that fire should last through out the night, but if you need anything else please let me know."

Hmm…anything?

My mind then went off the deep end with fantasies swirling around in my head like an angry snowstorm. All the fantasies were nice…and when I say nice I mean fan-fucking-tastic considering that that's what we were doing in them. I quickly shook my head trying to sweep them aside so I could answer him.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen I actually do have something to ask you."

Oh no! What was I doing? Had my fantasies been that powerful to where they had taken over my mind and is choosing to lead me in a direction that will make me look like a fool?

"Anything you need." He smiled at me waiting for me to continue.

"Well I was wondering if you could show me your library?"

Wow that was unexpected. I thought I was going in a totally different direction.

"Sure Miss. Swan I would be happy to. Would you like to go now are tomorrow?

I had already skimmed through the channels on television and knew that there was nothing good on tonight so I decided to go with the library.

"Well if its not to much trouble I would like to see it tonight."

"Its no trouble at all just follow me. He walked to my still opened bedroom door and gestured with his hand for me to walk out before him. When I got out into the hallway I waited for him to lead the way.

We had to take the elevator back down to the bottom floor. The ride down you could feel the electricity in the air and every now and then I would glance up out of the corner of my eyes to look at Edward.

He seemed to be cool and he never looked at me.

Maybe I didn't have an effect on him like he did me. I was stupid to think I did. I should have known that his type was the long legged blonde girl with big beautiful blue eyes. Not a short girl with stringy hair and dull brown eyes.

Well we cant win them all now can we?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a long hall with several closed doors. Mr. Cullen stepped out and I followed behind him until we came to a stop in front of double doors. Mr. Cullen then pushed them open letting them fall back till they softly hit the wall. What I seen next I wasn't prepared for. Mr. Cullen library was spacious. I stood in awe as I took it all in.

The room was enormous. The walls in front of me had a large stone fireplace and on either side of it were shelves of books. The walls to my right and to my left all had books covering every inch of them. There was a second story open loft looking area that was accessible by a spiraling staircase and had even more books up there. For the books you couldn't reach down on the bottom floor there was one of those old timely sliding ladders on the wheels

In the middle of the room set two large oversized white sofa's that faced each other and was placed in front of the fire place. There was a large bear skinned rug in the middle of the two sofa's and coffee tables on both ends of both couches with reading lamps sat up on them. There were to matching recliners at the head of the sofa's.

The library had an old musky smell to it, but there was no dust anywhere to be seen.

Some of the books had to be at least hundreds of years old. I walked in further and turned to see that Edward had followed behind me.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible." I couldn't help but hear my own excitement and awe in my voice as I did a quick spin to look at all of them. This room had more books then a school library.

Edward simple chuckled to himself.

"Please Miss. Swan help yourself, feel free to look around."

At this point I was thinking that he was going to leave me in the library by myself, but instead he walked over to the shelves and started looking.

I followed his example only instead of going to the same bookshelf I went to one that was across the room. I picked up one of the books on the shelf and flipped it open to the title page. I wonder why he had bought all these books. It wasn't like he could read them all and if he did it would take the rest of his life and then some.

I couldn't take it any longer… inquisitiveness got the best of me.

I looked over to see Edward fumbling thru a book he held in his hand. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm?" Edward responded without looking up as he flipped the page of the book.

"Well I was a little curious as to why you would buy all these books. There's no way you could read them all."

Still looking down at the book and not up at me he responded.

"Miss. Swan I didn't buy all the books. Some of them… well in fact most of them where already here when I bought the house. I only have added a hundred or so books to this rather large library. You see the gentlemen who lived here before me was quite a reader himself."

Hmm I wanted to keep Edward talking. Even though it was about his house I still found it fascinating simply because it had a connection with Edward and I felt as though he decide to open up a little bit.

"So what happened to him?" I asked as I went through the shelves and started grabbing books with titles that caught my attention.

"Well he was an elderly man who just slowly started shutting down. That's why the house was in such disarray when I bought it. The old man just couldn't take care of it anymore nor did he have enough strength to make his staff do there jobs. His name was Mr. Banner."

"Well didn't he have a family to take care of him and help him out?" I asked as I looked back over at Edward.

He then shut the book he was holding and put it back in its place on the shelf. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to me. He stopped just a few feet from where I was and leaned his shoulder up against the bookshelf.

"He did have a family, but his wife had passed away a few years before he did and his kids" Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "his kids where only wanting his money and the house. They never bothered to call and check on him, let alone take care of him. They only seen fit to visit him when he was on his death bed. I guess they thought it was there way of securing themselves in the will. Anyway after he had died the kids sat down with the lawyer thinking they would get his estate only Mr. Banner had other plans for that money and his home."

A slight smile came to Edwards lips.

"So what did he do with it?"

"Well when the lawyer started reading off the will to the kids it turns out that he left them each with a note and nothing else, all of his money went to various organizations and charities and in his will it stated that his house be put on the market and that the money made from it be put in a fund to start a scholarship for teens."

"So what did the notes to the kids say?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

Mr. Cullen looked at me with an amused look.

"Well when the kids opened there letter inside of it was written '_I'm taking care of you as well as you took care of me_' apparently the old man wasn't as far gone as the kids had thought.

Mr. Cullen then let out a light carefree laugh and I was so happy to see it that I had to join in. After a moment or two of laughing Edward looked up at me.

"Well do you think you will be good on books for a while?" he asked while he was looking over the abundance amount of books I held in my hands.

"Yeah this should last me for a few days anyway."

"Well then if your ready I will walk you back to your room."

I simply nodded my head yes and went to walk to the door, but as soon as I started to Edward grabbed the top of my arm and slowly slid his hand down all the way to my hand. All to soon he released it.

"Here let me carry these books for you." He gathered the books out of my hands and easily tucked them under his arm. Where he had dragged his hand along my arm it left a trail of fire. Oh how I wanted to feel more of his touch. Afraid of not trusting my own voice at the time all I could simply do was shake my head yes and follow him out the door and back to my bedroom.

I don't know what happened tonight, but it seemed to me that Edward was starting to let some of his walls crumble…. The questions to me though was, was I willing to climb over the ruble.

I didn't have to think twice about it to know what my answer was.

Yes, yes I was!

**A/N:**

**So whatcha think? Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm really sorry that it took this long to get the chapter out. Work is finally starting to slow down so I hope I can go back to updating once a week like in the past, but no promises… I have to wait and see for sure before I give my word on that anyways please, please, please leave me some reviews…. I really do read each and every one of them and write yall all back to thank you! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Lay Of The Land

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! Thank you so much for all the reviews… I absolutely loved them. Yall are all so sweet and supportive when it comes to the chapters and I really appreciate it. Yall make it to where I want to continue writing this. Okay so a few notes I have a lot of plans for Edward and Bella, but its going to take a few more chapters to set up to where it gets to the good stuff so just be patient…. I promise it will be worth the wait. Any ways here is your chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter 9**

**Lay Of The Land**

**BPOV**

Edward quickly opened my bedroom door for me so I could walk in. He followed slowly behind me. Once I reached the end of the bed I turned around to see Edward had a smile on his face. It was a crooked smile but it still made my heart stop. He was absolutely handsome.

"Well Miss. Swan." He said as he moved over to the nightstand beside the bed and sat the books down. "happy readings to you, good night and…" He looked kind of hesitant about what he was going to say next. "and sweet dreams." He looked down at his feet and shoved his hands back in his pocket.

It was cute and sweet all at the same time. I felt like I was back in grade school. I could tell Mr. Cullen had been out of the game for a while so I held my giggle in and instead bid him good night as well.

I walked him back to my door and watched as he stepped out into the hallway.

"See you in the morning at breakfast Miss. Swan." he then turned away from me and walked out of site. I shut the door and leaned against it trying to catch my breath. Oh what this man did to me.

I resumed with my earlier activities and finished setting my clothes out for my shower.

After I bathed, got dressed and towel dried my hair I curled up in bed and grabbed one of the books from where Edward had laid them on the nightstand. I opened it to chapter one and began reading until my eyelids got heavy and I drifted off in a restful sleep.

**EPOV**

Walking in my room I shut and locked the door behind me.

My mind was racing ninety to nothing and it kept pace with my heart perfectly. There was so much I wanted to tell Bella. So much I wanted to share with her. I wanted to let someone in and I felt now was the time. Mrs. Cope was right. It had been a long enough grieving process and it was time to move on.

I somewhat feared how Bella would react once she found out the cold hard truth about my life.

Would she stay? What if she left?

I don't think I could take it if she did.

Now changed in my night clothes I sat on the bed and reached over to set my alarm clock. I lay my head down on the soft pillow and shut my eyes.

Sleep evaded me, but was not restful.

When I woke up in the morning I found that I was groggy and still in need of more sleep, but that would have to wait.

I went through my routine as I do everyday and by 8 I was downstairs in the dinning room watching Bella from across the table.

I know I set the interview hours between 2 and 4, but I really wanted to see her before then. I knew that seeing her just for breakfast was not going to be enough. When I had typed up the contract I sat the schedule like that to work around my business schedule, but Thanksgiving was approaching soon and things at work slowed down tremendously… as they always did during the holiday season. With that being said I had the whole day free and I found myself wanting to spend time with her. Though I didn't feel like answering any interview questions this early in the day. I racked my brain for something that I could do that would keep me in her presents.

Wiping my mouth with my napkin and putting it back on the table I cleared my throat.

"Miss. Swan?"

She quickly looked up from her plate in mid chew and swallowed hard then grabbed her drink to help wash it down.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

Here goes nothing. "I was wondering if you would like to see a tour of the house and land today?"

Her face perked up and a smile spread across it. "I would love to." She quickly looked back down at her plate and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and a beautiful shade of pink spread across her creamed colored cheeks.

My only guess as to why she did this was that she was embarrassed she had answered so quickly. However I couldn't be sure.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was glad she answered yes. Not that I expected her to answer no. According to Mrs. Cope Bella seemed to be in awe of the house.

"Great. Then its settled. We will finish breakfast and then I will show you around." With that said I took another bite of my food.

**BPOV**

After Breakfast I went upstairs to get the jacket I had brought, due to the fact we were going to see the outside first. Edward waited outside in the hallway while I went to the closet and grabbed the only jacket I had brought… which if I was being honest with myself it was not going to do me a bit of good, but I didn't exactly think I would be going outside so I had not packed one of the more thicker jackets I had owned. Instead I had a little windbreaker.

Great I was going to freeze my ass off.

Deciding that this was better then no jacket I donned it on over my long sleeve shirt and walked out to meet Edward.

When he glanced up at me he looked kind of disappointed.

"Miss Swan is that the only jacket you brought with you?"

I looked down at the wooden floor embarrassed by my stupidity.

"Yes, but in my defense I didn't really think we would be going outside or I would have brought one of the thicker jackets that I own."

I was rambling like an idiot.

He chuckled at me as I tried to explain myself. "Its okay Miss. Swan. I was just asking because it's a pretty thin looking coat and it's very windy outside today. Not to mention we received some snow during the night. Its not much, but still enough to do some damage. You are going to be freezing. Here follow me."

Great… snow? Could this get any worse?

We walked about the length of a football field down the hallway and came to stop in front of a door.

"Wait here." Edward opened the door and shut it quickly behind him, only to return a few minutes later with a thick coat on and another one thrown over his arm. Shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at me.

"Here" He said as he held the coat up for me to put my arms through. "I know it's big, but it should keep you warm enough to where you wont freeze to death." He had pulled my hair out that had gotten tucked inside the jacket and patted it down on my back, then he moved in front of me and started to roll the oversized sleeves up so that my hands were visible. His touch was soft. Almost as if he was unsure it was okay to touch me. His fingertips brushed against my arm as he finished rolling the sleeve up.

The jacket smelt amazing. Not like detergent and cologne, but him… it smelt like him. I couldn't help but stare at him when he did this… I absentmindedly licked my lips as I looked at him. I wondered how his kiss would taste. I wondered how soft his skin would feel… I wonder how…

Bella you have got to stop this! I scolded myself and snapped out of my trance just in time to see him give my right sleeve one last roll.

"There your almost set." he said as he stuck his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Almost?"

"Yep" He then pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal two sets of gloves in it. He handed a pair to me and then put his on. Once our gloves were on he moved down and grabbed the zipper at the bottom of the jacket and pulled it up all the way to my neck.

"Now your ready." He said with a smile.

Touched by his generosity for not wanting me to freeze to death I felt the need to let him know how much I appreciated it.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I smiled shyly at him only to have him return the smile. Mmm. What a smile he had. Like I said before it was a little crooked, but it still had sexy written all over it. It showed that he was a human after all. Up until now everything I had seen of him was perfect. It was as if a woman went to bed one night and dreamed him up. ( **A/N: couldn't resist.)**

We went back down stairs riding in the elevator of course… which reminded me.

"Mr. Cullen does your house even have stairs? Cause I noticed that every time I go to get somewhere in the house I have to take the elevator." Mind you I only been to the dinning room, my bedroom, and now the library, but none the less I was curious.

"Yes Miss. Swan I do have stairs in my house however they are being repaired at the moment."

"So you put an elevator in your house to use while your stairs are being repaired? That's a bit extravagant…. don't you think?" Aw what the hell I'll go ahead and add it in. "Also it seems a bit on the lazy side."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and he started leading me to the front door.

"No I didn't put the elevator in. When I bought the house it was already here. The previous owner, Mr. Banner had it installed."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, but luckily I didn't have to say anything else because he started talking again.

"You see Miss. Swan before Mr. Banners wife had passed away she was in a wheel chair. So she could still get around the house he had the elevator installed."

"Oh well that makes sense." I said feeling a bit on the retarded side now.

"Yes."

"Well why is the house so deteriorated?

"Being that the house is in such state is because for one like I told you in the story last night, Mr. Banner wasn't able to take care of it as much as he used to once he had gotten sick and two you remember last night how I told you Mr. Banner wanted it put on the market"

"Yes."

"Well the house state on the market for 15 years before I came and bought it.

He paused to take a breath and then spoke again.

"When I graduated from college I had some money in a trust fund set up by my parents. Not my adopted parents Carlisle and Esme, but my biological parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen."

He looked at me seeing how I would take it in. I just looked back at him wanting him to continue. Finally I was getting somewhere with him. I wonder what made him change his mind about opening up to me.

"So I made the move from Forks… my home town to Seattle. If it was up to me I would have stayed in Forks, but it just wasn't possible with the line of work that I am in. I have companies all over the Seattle area that are growing everyday because of the size of the city. Where as if I would have stayed in Forks I would have been lucky to get one business of the ground because its such a small town."

We were now outside and walking towards the side of the house to go around to the back yard. I glanced up every so often to look at him while he talked, but mainly kept my eyes on the ground to keep a look out for anything that I could possibly trip over.

"I explained to a family friend who was also my realtor what I was looking for and needed in a house. He just so happened found this one and being that it was practically a dump it was dirt cheap, however nobody bought it because it was to much work, but when I seen it… I don't know I cant explain it… I felt drawn to the house. Plus I like a good challenge. So I purchased it and began working on it. Another great thing about it was that all the furniture and items in the house were sold to me in the contract. Most all the furniture in the house has been refurbished. It has taken a few years to get it back to it once outstanding beauty and there is still a good ways to go as you can see from the yard.

He motioned to the back yard we were now standing in. There was a ran down looking barn and then on the other side of the property there was a newer looking one that must have been recently built.

"Have you ever rode a horse Miss. Swan?" He asked glancing over at me.

"Uh that would be a no. Why do you ask?"

"Well because my property is quite large and instead of walking all that way I figured we would ride the horses."

Oh shit. Panic started to race up in my body as I realized I was most likely going to die today. Edward seeing my reluctance smiled at me.

"It will be fine Miss. Swan. I will be there with you. Besides you don't want to continue walking in the snow do you?"

He was right and I suddenly felt my body relax.

He motioned for me to follow with his hand. I quickly complied.

He led me to the newer barn and we walked in.

"James how are you today?" He asked some guy who was shoveling the horses stalls clean. He did not look to happy. You could see the anger on his face as he brought the shovel up the wheel barrel and dumped it in.

"I doing fine Mr. Cullen." He said this in a bitter voice.

It looked like James was fixing to say something else, but then he noticed me standing silently behind Mr. Cullen.

"Well who do we have here?" He leaned his shovel against the wall and walked towards me. He held out his hand for me to shake, but as soon as I seen how dirty it looked I backed away from him and a little more behind Edward.

James's lingering scent was horrible. He was wearing old holey work blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a brown jacket that appeared to have stains all over it. He had sandy blonde hair and sharp features that made him look all the more scary.

Edward must have seen the look on my face because he spoke for me.

"James this is Miss. Swan, Miss. Swan this is James." Edward introduced us, but never made a point to step away from me. Apparently he didn't want James to get to close.

"Its nice to meet you. My Mr. Cullen you certainly know how to pick the beautiful ones."

His comment brought me up short, but Edward quickly spoke.

"James we are not dating. Miss. Swan is here from the paper to interview me."

I have to say to have Edward deny that so quickly was kind of hurtful.

James's eye's lit up and I could see the look on his face. A look of determination. Oh crap I was in trouble. James moved toward me and put his hand on my arm.

"Well Miss. Swan I would be more then happy to tell you anything and everything about Mr. Cullen… in fact we could talk about it over dinner, you know make a date out of it."

James slid his hand up and down my arm. "And then we could go back to my place for dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

I heard Edwards teeth snap shut and before I could answer Edward stepped in. "James I do not pay you to flirt with my guest. You ever step out of line like that again and you will be terminated. Now I can see your work is far from finished I suggest you get back to it."

James dropped his hand from my arm and looked at Edward as if he was about to say something, but Edward spoke before he had a chance to.

"Do you have a problem with what I just told you?" James shook his head no. "Good. Now then I want a horse saddled and ready in five minutes. Bella and I will be riding around the property today and when we get back I expect to see your work done here or the next thing you will be doing is working the unemployment line. Do you understand me?"

Wow Edward being all protective over me and showing his position of authority was a major turn on.

Edward led me outside of the barn while James went to retrieve the horse and saddle.

"Miss. Swan please excuse James's vile behavior. He is pretty outspoken and often gets in trouble for the way he speaks. I hope he didn't say anything to offend you."

I looked up at Edward to see he had nothing but concern in his eyes.

"It's okay Mr. Cullen. I am just glad you were there."

With that I smiled at him and then quickly looked at the ground. How is it that just in the matter of a few days I was already so depended on him?

Five minutes later James had a horse ready for us and quickly went back to his chore.

"You ready?" Edward asked me, but I only seen one horse.

"Um where is your horse?"

"Right here?" He pointed to the caramel colored horse in front of us.

"Oh um then where's mine?"

He looked at me as though I had just missed something.

"Miss. Swan you told me that you had never rode a horse before so I decided that it was probably a lot safer if we rode together." He suddenly looked worried. "I mean that is if your comfortable with that… if not we can always…"

"No!" I cut him off right there. Riding on a horse with a hot guy…. Why wouldn't I be okay with that? Besides its not just any hot guy. It's the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Your right. It is safer."

"Well then… you ready." He asked me with a glint of a smile in his eyes.

He was pretty excited about this. I couldn't lie I was pretty excited myself. Getting to see the real Edward was amazing. With that I took a deep breath and let it out. My answer was a little shaky, but I still said what I needed to.

"I think so."

**A/N: **

**Okay so tell me what you think. Did you like it? I love getting reviews and I do take the time to write each and everyone back to thank you. It seems that work has slowed down so I should be back to posting every week if not then it will be every two weeks. I want to thank you all for reading my story and please, please, please review. Thanks in advance. **


	10. Free Fallin

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys/gals are some awesome readers. So here is a few notes: I have updated my profile with more information although it still has no picture… it's a work in progress. I have also added a POLL for YALL to do however I was not able to figure out how to make it work through the poll thing itself so I just put the links on my profile. This poll is for yall to vote on which house yall think BEST describes the one that Edward lives in, in this story. There are 4 links to 4 different pictures. When you choose the one you like please PM me and let me know. Then around chapter 11 or 12 I will post the winning house and the picture will be on my profile along with the picture of Bella's lingerie and others as the story goes on. Okay well that its for now. Enjoy you chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

**Free Fallin**

**EPOV**

I waited for Bella to walk over to the horse and climb on, but she didn't move. Her face was in awe as she took in the size of the horse. Sensing her fear I walked up to her.

"Don't be scared he wont hurt you."

She looked at me and nodded her head. I think she was slowly beginning to trust me. How I wanted her trust. I would do whatever it took to earn it.

"Here let me help you."

I grabbed Bella's hand in my own and felt a bolt of electricity run through it. There was no denying that we both felt it. I knew Bella had for a fact because she made a gasping sound. Bella looked down at our hands that were intertwined… where as I looked at her beautiful face.

She was extraordinary. A masterpiece. A beauty that ran not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.

Sensing my gaze on her she looked up at me. Her cheeks immediately turned a shade of red and she swiftly looked away although I noticed that she never made a move to disentangle our hands.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She looked back over at me with a small grin on her face. I then proceeded to finish what I had started.

"Here pet the horse. Let it get to know you. Maybe once you see that it wont hurt you, you will feel more comfortable."

I took both our hands together and stroked the horse a few times. When I could see that Bella was getting more relaxed I let go of her hand, even though I didn't want to, and left her to pet him by herself. A slow smile spread across her face. She pet the horse for a few more minutes before she turned to face me.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

It took us a few moments, but we finally managed to get both of us on the horse. Poor Bella was concerned that both my weight and hers would be to much for the horse to handle, but she eventually came around.

Once we were both on the horse, me in front and her sitting behind me. I took hold of the reins.

"Miss. Swan?" I turned my head to the left to glance back at her.

"Yes?" I could feel her warm breath across my cheek.

"Are you okay back there?"

"I think so."

"Good hold on tight." With that I notice Bella didn't resist to wrap her arms around my waist. Although I could barely feel her touch though my thick winter coat it was enough to send shivers up and down my spine.

Thank God Bella didn't notice and if she did she would only think that it was from the cold.

**BPOV**

The horse started to move forward and we were quickly striding across Edwards enormous yard. The further away from the house we got the more gorgeous the land appeared to be.

The trees had a glaze of snow hanging off there branches and you could see all the woodland creatures out and about. The sun had decided to appear in the center of the sky and started to slowly melt the light blanket of snow from the ground and trees revealing the rich hunter green color that they were.

Edward was a pro at riding the horse. I felt completely safe with him and I loved having a reason to finally get to touch him. With that thought I pressed myself more into him and held on tighter. I had rested my face on his left shoulder and could smell his aftershave.

We rode for about an hour just taken in the scenery before Edward turned his face towards mine.

"Miss. Swan what do you think?"

"It wonderful. You have some beautiful property."

"You have not seen the best part yet."

When he said this he looked to be pretty excited about it considering that a smile lit up his face like a firecracker in the sky on the fourth of July.

He turned his attention back to the front and did something that made the horse go even faster then it already was.

I looked around me in wonder. What was it he was going to show me?

It took only about another ten minutes when he finally slowed the horse down to a slow walk and turned to me again.

"Miss. Swan this is one of my favorite place to come."

I looked around me and seen nothing but trees. I got to tell you I wasn't to impressed. I cleared my throat and was getting ready to talk when we made a turn and come up to this lake that was absolutely breathtaking. **(A/N: link to picture on my profile… it is beautiful!) **

I was in awe.

We were still on the horse looking at it from up on a hill.

The lake was surrounded by hundreds of vibrant green trees on three sides of it and then beautiful rolling light gray mountains with snow still covering them that reached up to the cloudless blue sky on the other side. The water was a clear sparkling blue and mirrored the mountains reflection in it. The bank that surrounded it was made up with little stones in various shades of gray's.

Any painter would have given there right leg to have the opportunity to paint this spectacular scene and here it was in front of me.

Edward had slid of the horse and tied the reins to a tree, then he came over to me.

"Would you like to get down?"

"Yes, please."

I tried to be smooth like Edward was when he got off the horse however I quickly realized that he made it look easier then it was. I was afraid that I was going to fall off and land right on my bottom. So instead of going any further down I just straitened myself back up on the horse.

Edward seemed to get a kick out of this because when I looked over at him he was trying to hide a smile…. And failing miserably I might add.

"What's so funny?"

Shaking his head and running his hand through his hair he just laughed and walked over to me.

"Would you like some help?"

"Please?"

He put both of his strong hands on either side of my waist and pulled me down easily, he then gentle sat my feet on the ground and pulled away all to soon.

He walked over to the edge of the hill and just stared at the majestic beauty that lay before us.

He looked like he was in deep thought. Debating with him self about something.

Not able to bear the silence any longer I went over to where he stood.

"I don't believe I have ever seen anything so exquisite in my life before."

Mr. Cullen glanced over at me and then back.

"I used to think the same thing not to long ago, but I was wrong."

He looked back at me, his eyes burning a hole into mine.

I don't know for a fact if he was talking about me, but my body had a reaction of its own and my face burned with heat.

"Would you like to take a walk with me down the shore line?"

"I would love to."

"Here" He held out his hand waiting for mine to make purchase. "its kind of dangerous on the way down the hill. I just want to make sure you don't fall."

I smiled and put my hand in his and we started to make our way down to the shore line. We walked a bit and come to a huge boulder. Edward motioned with his hand for me to sit.

Once seated Edward sat beside me.

"I cant imagine having the life you do Mr. Cullen." I began. "To have a huge mansion, servants, land, money. I just cant wrap my head around it. It must be amazing to live like this. To never want for anything."

"Miss. Swan." He began but I quickly cut him off.

I couldn't take it anymore. Hell he had seen me in a towel for crying out loud and he still continued to call me Miss. Swan, it was driving me crazy.

"Please call me Bella."

Edward smiled

"Very well…. Bella."

My name coming off his lips was the sweetest sound. It made butterflies flutter in my stomach, but before I could rejoice to much, the look on Edwards face was sad.

Mine then mirrored his.

"To some having all of this may be nice, but it doesn't mean anything if you have no one to share it with."

No one to share it with. I was confused.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Please call me Edward… since you would like to be on first name basis.

"Edward… I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. I'm sure there are hundreds of girls who would love to share this with you."

One of them is sitting beside you now.

"I suppose, but I'm not that guy Bella. I'm not a man of many women. I would rather have an everlasting love then relationship after failed relationship."

"Edward everything you are saying is what a girl is looking for now days. You just have to get back on that saddle and try to find her."

**EPOV**

Everything that Bella was saying was making sense. I was basically the one who ruined my own happiness.

Little did Bella know was that the one I wanted was her.

I was pretty sure anyway.

I think I had enough time for grieving and it was time to act on this… just like Mrs. Cope had said.

I was about to tell her what happened in my past when my cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I held up one finger to Bella who nodded her head.

Pulling the phone out of my pocket I seen it was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Dude Edward we have a problem I need you to get your ass down to the warehouse ASAP!"

"What's the problem Emmett? You cant take care of it yourself? I mean that is what I pay you for."

"Believe me if I could I would, but you still have to come down here and sign some paper work."

I don't believe this.

"Fine Emmett I will be there in about an hour or so."

"Okay man see you when you get here."

I hung up the phone to see Bella looking at me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah just one of the perks of owning your own business's"

"Oh"

"Listen Miss. Sw… uh Bella I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut the tour short. I hope your not to disappointed."

"Its okay Edward. I understand, Duty calls. In fact it would probably be best anyways. I really need to call my boss and give her the low down on how its going so far."

"Okay well then shall we?"

I could tell Bella was trying to put on a strong face to try and convince me that it was okay, but she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

It saddened me to know that I had upset her, but at the same time I was glad because I really got to see how much she enjoyed our time we had spent together.

I knew she was disappointed that it was ending so soon. Hell I was pissed that it was.

Me and Bella started to climb back up the hill slowly. I would glance over every now and again at Bella to make sure she was alright. She looked kind of shaky on her feet and it made me worry about her.

Even though the hill wasn't as steep as same of the others that were around us I could tell she was still struggling to climb it.

Just when I was about to offer her my hand she lost her balance and started to fall backwards. I quickly grabbed her hand in hopes that I could pull her back up, but it was no use. Instead of that happening we both started falling backwards.

I grabbed Bella closer to me on the way down trying to impact as much of the fall as I could.

**BPOV**

Great.

This can not be happening to me.

It was bad enough that I was falling on my own, but now I have to pull poor Edward down with me.

And not only that I could feel him pull me closer to his body trying to shield me from getting hurt.

Which believe me if this would have been under any other circumstance I would not have minded him getting closer to me, however it meant that he was going to take the impact of the fall for both of us.

We continued to tumble down the hill and I was beginning to get a little ill from the constant spinning of the earth around me so I shut my eyes.

I didn't open them until I could feel that we weren't moving anymore.

I slowly lifted my eyelids and seen Edwards face. His green eyes staring up at me.

"Bella are you okay?"

I couldn't speak. I could barely breath.

I shifted my weight a little bit feeling around myself for the hard ground I had landed on, but quickly realized that what I was touching wasn't hard at all. It was soft and warm I looked down at what my hand was resting on and that was when I notice that it was Edwards chest. I had landed on top of Edward and my face was only a few inches away from his.

Our lips so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

When I didn't answer his eye grew concerned.

He slowly lifted his hand and brushed some strands of hair out of my face leaving it to rest on my cheek after the hair was pushed away.

"Bella are you okay. Please answer me."

"I, I, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Nothing a few Advil's cant fix."

"Edward I'm so sorry. Me and my stupid self. I'm so clumsy."

And I was sorry. To think that I was the one responsible for getting him hurt. I was a terrible person.

"Shh!"

He put his finger up to my lips to stop my rambling. He stared into my eyes for a second after I stopped talking and I looked into his.

I took in his whole face.

His perfect eyebrows, his green eyes, his sharp check bones, his strong jaw and lastly his full lips.

I wanted to kiss him. I lend my head down just a tad, but then pulled back up.

What if its not what he wanted?

Before I could think anymore about it Edward's face lifted up from the ground and the warmth of his lips were on mine.

They were soft and gentle, yet firm with need.

Both of his hands pulled me closer to him. I slowly brought my hands up into his hair.

His tongue licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance. I quickly obliged.

We slowly explored each others mouth. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped, but Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact it only made him pull me closer and hold me tighter against him.

Kissing Edward felt so right. I couldn't believe it took this long to get to this, but it was worth the wait.

I knew that everything was about to change for both Edward and me.

**A/N**

**Okay so what did you guy think? So I want to try something different here. I want to make a goal to get at least up 18 reviews for this chapter that way it will bump my total reviews up to 80. I have never gotten more than 8 or 9 a chapter…. So lets see how this goes. As always thanks for reading and please review! Don't forget to place your vote for the house that best fits this story.**


	11. Unsolicited Appearances

**A/N**

**Hello to all! I have a few things to mention. First of all I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. The place I work at cant keep there employees therefore it causes me to have to work overtime.**

**I didn't reach up to 80 reviews like I had hoped for, but it was only 3 away from it so that's not to bad. Thank you to the ones who did review my story… yall are the best and please keep them coming. For those of you who don't I would love to hear from you to see what your thoughts are. **

**Also if you have not placed your vote for what house best fits Edwards then you need to soon because the next chapter will have the winner announced. **

**One last thing to mention is I think I want to change the name of Chapter 10 from 'The Tour' to 'Fallin for you' or 'Free Fallin' something cheesy like that…. I think it would fit better. What do yall think? Okay so enough notes for now. Here's your chapter… enjoy!**

**Oh wait sorry one last thing… I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 11**

**Unsolicited Appearances**

Edward continued to hold and kiss me only pulling his lips away when our air supply faded.

"Bella" He whispered my name with what sounded like the last of his air pushing out of his lungs then kissed me on the forehead.

I couldn't help the smile that fell upon my lips and bent down to go in for round two, but before I could Edwards cell phone rang and once again interrupted us.

"Damn it all to hell" he said with his lips only an inch or so from mine. I could feel his warm breath fan across my face and still could taste him on my tongue.

Edward shifted me to where I was now in a sitting position and pulling himself into one as well. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone which looked to have been a little damaged due to the fall and looked at the screen.

"Should've known." He said quietly as he hit the green talk button and answered.

"Hello?"

I began to check over my body to see how badly I was hurt. I stretched out my arms and legs. I was a little sore, but nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Emmett I said I would be there. It has only been what like ten minutes since you called me the first time."

I was only hearing bits and pieces of his one sided conversation.

Realizing that I wasn't injured badly I decided it was best to try and clean my appearance up. I started to run my fingers through my tangled hair trying to get debris out of it as I went. I made a pass with my fingers to comb through the hair by my ears, but when my fingers skimmed across my scalp it stung a little and a small gasp escaped my lips. I felt something wet seep through the finger tips of my glove and I pulled my hand away from my hair and seen the sticky red liquid on the fabric.

"Yeah. See you when I get there."

Edward hit the end button and shoved the phone roughly back into his pants pocket. I could tell he was annoyed by the call.

"Are you sure your okay Bella? And don't try to down play it cause I heard you when I was on the phone."

He reached for my gloved hand and seen the blood. He ran his own finger through my hair and gently pulled it out of the way to get a closer look at it. "When we get back to the house I will have Mrs. Cope take care of this for you. Is this the only injury you have?"

"Yes I think so… I don't have pain anywhere else so I'm assuming that's it. What about you? How badly are you hurt?"

"Not too bad like I said nothing a little medicine cant take care of." he stood up and brushed himself off and held his hand out to me.

Once we were both on our feet we climbed up that dreadful hill and thank God the second time we made it with out any compilations and loaded back up on the horse. The trip back to the house didn't take as long as it did to get to the lake, but of course we weren't sight seeing anymore either.

I had my arms wrapped around Edwards torso and eventually rested my chin on his shoulder. It was only when my skin touched his that I noticed the fabric of his jacket and his shirt under the jacket was ripped and that there was a large scrap across the top of his shoulder.

Few Advil my ass. Here he was telling me not to downplay it. I decided it was best not to say anything about it at the moment and just enjoyed the feel of our bodies so close together.

Once we reached the barn James came out to collect the horse and offered to help me down. However even with Edward being hurt he still sent James away… which I was grateful for and helped me down himself.

We walked back to the house and into the dinning room.

"Mrs. Cope?" Edward called for her and a few moments later she came over to us.

"Oh my goodness. What happened? It looks like you two are hurt pretty badly… here" she pulled out two chairs from the dinning table "sit down while I go and get the first aid kit. And get out of those jackets so I can clean them for you and it will help me to have better access treating you two."

I pulled my jacket off with Edwards help. Edward then pulled his off and I noticed him jerk a little bit when it pulled down the open cut on his shoulder. We both sat down, but didn't say anything.

"Here we go." Mrs. Cope said as she entered the room with a red box in her hands. "Who wants to go first?"

Before I had a chance to speak Edward answered. "Take care of Bella first."

"Mrs. Cope I really think you should take care of Edward first. He is in a lot worse shape then me."

"Edward?' Mrs. Cope looked at him questioningly.

"Mrs. Cope I'm fine just please take care of Bella's head first. Hers is a far more serious injury then that of mine."

"Very well." Mrs. Cope pulled out some peroxide and poured some on a Q-tip and started to clean the cut. It instantly started to foam up however it didn't burn. I held my hair out of the way for her.

There wasn't really much she could do other then clean it. It would have been hard to put a Band-Aid over it. So when she was finished with it I just let my hair fall back into place.

"There you go sweetie you are all done." she patted my hand and looked up at Edward.

"Edward you are next. Now where are you injured at?"

"On my shoulder."

"Okay I need you to take your shirt off so I can treat the wound.

I looked up at Edward to see he was in the process of lifting up his shirt. My cheeks turned red and I quickly looked down. When I had the courage to look back up I was met with a crooked smirk on his face.

He knew that I was going to check him out so I took my sweet time looking at him… hey why try and prove him wrong? I would have looked whether he smirked about it or not.

I slide my eye's down to his chiseled chest. It looked like it was made of stone and he had a six pack. There was a trail of hair that led strait down to the top of his pants. Oh how I wished his injury would have been on his leg. That way he would have had to take his pants off. His arms were well defined and you could see the muscle in his arms with out him even having to flex. Which made me wonder what he looked like when he did.

I ogled over him until Mrs. Cope had finished. Which might I add was way too soon for my liking… I wouldn't have mind looking at him for another hour or two.

He cleared his throat and stood up. Mrs. Cope had gathered the two jackets and torn shirt of Edwards in her hands

"I will take care of these." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope" I said and she smiled at me before she walked out of the room.

Edward came over to where I was and took my hand. We walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they did we walked in with the doors quickly shutting behind us. I looked over at Edward to see he had already pushed the button.

His eyes met with mine and his arm lifted up to pull me closer to him. He slowly leaned his head down, his lips hovering over mine for what seemed like forever until they finally made purchase.

They were warm on mine and his taste… well that was nothing short of amazing.

This kiss was more aggressive then our first one. You could feel all the pent up attraction and need between the both of us come out. His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance… I opened my mouth and our tongues battled and explored each others mouths. We both let out low husky moans. He lightly pushed me up against the wall of the elevator and his hands started to roam my body. He was just about to make it to the hem on my shirt when all the sudden…

The elevator doors opened and he pulled away all to soon. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my room.

"I have to go and see what Emmett needs, but I will be back soon… okay?"

"Yeah sure. I will be here."

"That's what I'm counting on." he smiled and gave me a light kiss and opened my bedroom door for me.

"See you later."

He shut my door and I heard his footsteps fade.

I slowed my breathing down and tried to clear my head. I so had to call Alice, but first things first… I needed a shower.

**EPOV**

I left Bella and walked back to my room to take a quick shower and get dressed so I could go meet Emmett.

I went down to the garage and hopped into my Saleen S7 Twin Turbo **(pictures on my profile)** and made my way to the warehouse where Emmett was waiting for me.

The drive was short, but still long enough for me to think about Bella and whether or not this is a mistake.

Part of me was screaming and calling me names and saying what a fool I was for doing this while the other part of me was rejoicing saying it was about time I had someone in my life again. Someone I could call mine. However Bella wasn't mine….yet!

She still needs to know everything about me…. Which was easier said then done. Part of me didn't trust her just yet. After all she did work for a newspaper. Did I really want to tell her all of my secrets just so she could write a story and get ahead in her career?

Although something inside of me told me Bella was not like that I couldn't help but think it to be true. Maybe I wanted it to be true because if it was then I would never have to open up to her about this because in which case hey I didn't trust her.

I sighed heavily as I turned into the warehouse parking lot and seen Emmett's jeep. I parked next to it and stepped out.

Okay time to take care of some business.

I walked into the warehouse and up the stairs to where Emmett's office was located. When I reached the door I opened it to see Emmett sitting in his swivel black chair with his legs up on the desk crossed at the ankle and he was throwing a ball at the wall which was bouncing back to him.

Leave it to my brother to act like a moron. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

His head snapped up and he looked over at me. "Oh hey man."

"Emmett. Now what's the problem?"

"Oh that, well you were taking to long so I just took care of it myself."

"Emmett?" I spoke as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "if you could take care of it because I took to long then why couldn't you just take care of it to begin with?"

I was royally pissed. He took time away from me that could have been spent with Bella.

"Oh I don't know man. I guess I didn't think about it at the time."

"Emmett it scares me to think that I put you in charge of running one of the biggest companies I own."

"Hey man don't start that…. I'm good at what I do."

"Whatever man I'm out of here."

"Hey wait Eddie I need to follow you back to your house so I can borrow some of your tools."

"What? Why? And don't call me Eddie….you know I hate that!"

"Because Rose is going to fix my jeep up for me man."

I didn't really want anyone to meet Bella seeing as how I didn't know where this was going to go yet.

"Emmett can it wait till later?"

"Aw come on Ed it will only take me a few minutes."

He looked at me as if he was about to cry. Damn he should have been an actor.

"Fine."

We both walked out of the office and Emmett locked the warehouse behind him. We got back in our cars and headed to my house with Emmett following behind.

**BPOV**

After I had my shower, which was easier said then done considering how the shampoo burned my cut, I got dressed and dried and straitened my hair. I tried to call Alice, but there was no answer.

Edward had been gone for a while now and I was starting to get bored and hungry. I wondered if the rules still applied now that we went somewhat past the interview/interviewee relationship.

Well there was only one way to find out. I walked over to my door and turned the door knob. I peeked out into the hallway, so far so good. I made my way over to the elevator and pushed the button. When the doors dragged open I ran inside looking over my shoulder and pushed the ground floor button. The doors shut and the elevator started to move. I leaned my head against the back wall trying to calm myself down.

The lift stopped moving and the door opened. I walked out into the open hallway.

Hell yeah I did it. No one caught me. Or maybe they just didn't care anymore. Maybe Edward had talked to them about it. I was just about to turn the corner and go to the dinning area when I heard someone call to me.

"Hey?"

Shit! I was busted!

I took a deep breath and turned around to see this supermodel looking women who had long golden blonde wavy hair that sank down to the end of her shoulder blades. Her face was stunning. She had long eyelashes and perfectly straight white teeth. Her eyes were big and her nose was just the right size for her face. Her lips were plump and covered in a red lipstick.

"Hey?" She said again in an almost annoyed voice.

I looked around thinking she might have been talking to someone behind me, but I didn't see anyone else.

Confused with the situation, I put my finger up to my chest and pointed at myself.

"Yes you! Are you just going to stand there looking like the fool you are, or are you going to do what Edward pays you to do and come to get my bags?"

She then pointed to the floor where there were 4 read and black zebra suitcases sitting in front of her.

"Rose don't be cruel this might be her first day or something." Another gorgeous women said as she came up behind her. She had caramel colored hair and was older, but she had aged beautifully. Her smile was warm and gentle and her eyes held love in them.

"Really Rose there are other ways to handle things without being overly assertive."

This time it was a guy who had blond colored hair. His facial features were strong, but yet kind at the same time. He came up and put his arm around the waist of the lady with the caramel colored hair.

"besides we want to surprise Edward with us being here not make him upset with us because we are mistreating members of his staff." He said towards the one they called Rose.

"Well it probably will be all for nothing because you asked Emmett to do all the work and everyone knows just how good he is at not blowing secrets."

"Well either way he should have at least gotten Edward out of the house. At least I hope anyways."

"We can always ask his employee Esme." Said the man. He then turned to me. "Do you know if Mr. Cullen left?"

I answered back… I was now starting to piece together and understand better about what was going on.

"Yes he has been gone for some time now."

"Good well can you please take are bags up to our rooms?" Rose asked again only this time she didn't have the bitterness in her tone. I was thinking it was because of Esme. And if this was Esme then the man with his arm around her had to be Carlisle.

"Um I would, but I don't work here." I said and all three of there face snapped up at me.

"You don't work here. Then what are you doing here? Oh my gosh Edward has been seeing someone." The blonde looked at Esme who's face lit up brighter then a night on the forth of July.

"Well that sly fox. No wonder he didn't want to come to Thanksgiving with the family this year. I thought it was because he was just going through his depressed stage still, but it turns out he had other plans." Esme then brought both her hands up to her mouth and spoke though them. "Oh my gosh I feel like such a heel now. You two probably planned on going to your family for Thanksgiving and we just ruined everything."

Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what to do. Esme looked like she was about to cry. Rose just started at me with a small smirk on her face and Carlisle tried to comfort his wife.

I knew I had to get this lined out before it got any worse, but I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what me and Edward were to each other. I mean sure we kissed, but we never really came out and talked about it.

If I told them that I was just here to do an interview for the paper then would I ruin my chance with Edward because he would think that I wasn't interested in him. Or if I did tell them that we were dating with out actually talking to Edward first would he get pissed because he didn't want his family to know? Or worse then that… what if he didn't want to date period. What if he changed his mind about what happened and had regrets about the kisses we shared.

I was sinking in my quicksand thoughts and had nobody to help me get out but myself.

This was going to be difficult.

**A/N**

**Okay so what did you guys think? When I sat down and wrote out my outline for this chapter I had wanted to do more, but I try and keep all my chapters around 8 to 9 pages long and this chapter was already there and I was only half way through the outline so therefore it had to be split into 2 chapters. Review and let me know what you thought of it. I want to try and make it up to at least 95 reviews 100 would be awesome, but the goal is 95. Also don't forget to place your vote if you haven't done it already. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	12. Assumptions And Advice

**A/N**

**Okay here you go the winner from the poll is… drum roll please…. **

**HOUSE NUMBER 1!**

**The picture is now included with all the other pictures that has been posted for this story thus far. Thanks to all who participated in the vote.**

**As always thank you to everybody who reviewed and I'm sorry it took me so long to write some of yall back. Yall are the best!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, however the plot to this story is all mine. Yeah that's right mine! Lol!**

***ALSO PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER I NEED SOME HELP WITH SOMETHING!***

**Chapter 12**

**Assumptions And Advice **

**EPOV**

I pulled into the garage with Emmett right behind me in his jeep. I shut off the engine and opened my car door. Emmett was already out of his vehicle and walking towards mine. I stepped out and shut the door.

"Just get what you need Em, you know where the tools are." I said as I started to walk through the garage to the door that led into the house.

"Hey Edward let me get a drink really fast." Emmett ran up behind me and pushed me out of the way almost making me fall over. Luckily I had caught my balance and was able to regain my balance. However Emmett had ran into the house before I had a chance to tell him no.

I walked through the door of my house. I could feel the anger bubble inside of me. I tried to calm myself down by reminding myself that Bella would be in her room so Em would never even know she was here.

That was most certainly a road that I didn't want to travel down. Especially when it involved Emmett badgering me about her.

When I finally reached the kitchen Emmett was no where to be found.

I sighed as I made my way to the dinning room, but stopped as soon as I heard voices coming from around that area.

What the hell?

**BPOV **

"Honey its okay." Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him and patted her back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want this lovely lady who came to my rescue from the blonde bomb shell to almost cry over something that was not even going to happen. I opened my mouth ready to tell them the truth about everything, but was cut short and startled by a huge guy running out of the dinning room like a bat out of hell and into the hallway.

I think I actually screamed and jumped back a little.

"Emmett?" The blonde… I mean Rose said as he ran to her side and plastered a big wet kiss on her flawless rosy cheek.

"I did it! Edward is here." He stated proudly as he stood up taller puffing his chest out and had a smile on his dimpled face.

"Wow that's a first." She had a stunned look on her face not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"And you thought that I couldn't keep a secret." He said still smiling. He then turned to face everyone else and stopped when his eyes reached mine.

"Who is this?"

"Oh that's Edwards new girlfriend." Rose said.

"But I'm not…"

I started to speak but Edward came busting in the room his nostrils flared and his face a slight shade of red.

He was fuming.

Shit! Coming out of my room was a bad idea.

"Emmett? What the hell…..o!" He said as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Edward, honey!" Esme rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back for a few moments and then released her.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"What… no its nice to see you all again or I missed you!" Rose asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right foot. One perfect eyebrow of hers shot up and her full lips formed in a tight straight line.

Edward simple disregarded her comment and looked at Carlisle for answers.

"Well we thought we would surprise you and came see you for the Thanksgiving holidays only we didn't know that you had already had plans with this lovely young lady over here." Carlisle answered as his hand pointed to me.

Edwards head turned to see who he was pointing at.

"Bella?"

There were several emotions that flashed across his face. Confusion, Worry, Stress, Anger, and then the last one that he choose to settle on was calm.

Edward looked back over at Carlisle. His lips in a tight straight line and his eyes in tiny slits.

"Yes well if you all would excuse me for a moment."

"Of course son. We will wait here." Carlisle said.

Edward came up to me and grabbed my hand literally dragging me into the dinning room and then into the kitchen which he then pulled me through the door till we were in the garage.

He had so many cars it was unbelievable. He wasn't lying when he told me he collected sports cars, old and new as a hobby, but I couldn't focus on that right now because Edward was in front of me and wanted my undivided attention. His calm facial expressions now formed into angry ones.

"Miss Swan do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing out of your room?" He yelled at me while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Great were back to Miss. Swan now?

I really pissed him off, but I could understand why he was upset. If I would have just played by the house rules then we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

He paced back and forth in front of me. The bottom of his shoes scraping the ground as he walked.

"I uh…I" I couldn't find the words to speak. Either way no matter what I said or what excuse I came up with he was going to hit the roof.

"Well?" I flinched as it seemed his voice kept rising every time he spoke.

"I just wanted to see if you made it back yet."

"Bella you know I would have came and got you if that were the case"

I cast my eyes down and looked at my shoes. I heard him sigh and say something under his breath that was inaudible.

"Bella please look at me."

When he spoke his voice was no more then a whisper and when I looked up from the ground his eyes were soft. He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. I was glad to see that he was no longer mad at me. He ran his other hand through his hair.

"Okay, what exactly did my family say to you before I got here?"

"Well Rose thought I was an employee of yours."

"Did she treat you rudely?"

His face started to look fierce again.

I didn't want him to go back to being enraged so I told him a little white lie.

"No she wasn't rude."

I could see he relaxed a little and mumbled under his breath about "that's a first". He must have known Rose well to automatically assume that her behavior would be far from polite.

"Anything else?"

"Well Esme and Rose thought we were dating after I had cleared up the misunderstanding about me not being an employee of yours."

I watched as all the color from Edwards face drained and he turned ghost white. This was bad. This was really bad. He dropped my hand then and started pacing.

Would it really be that bad to date me?

"How did you respond to that?"

"Well I never gotten a chance to answer them because right when I was fixing to tell them the truth the one that I suppose is Emmett came crashing through the room."

"Okay its fine I just need to tell them that they made a mistake in assuming that we were together… that's all it was… a stupid mistake."

When I heard those words come out of his mouth I stepped back towards the door. It felt like a knife was just stabbed into my chest. Edward noticing my departure looked at me with confusion.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

My words were barely more then a whisper and came out shaky as I couldn't control the lump in my throat and the tears that were about to be shed.

"Would dating me really be a stupid mistake?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but before I could even hear it I turned around and raced through the door, though the kitchen, and past all his family. I could hear Edward screaming my name trying to catch up with me, but I didn't slow down until I reached the elevator. I hurried up and hit the button and the door closed just in time before Edward had a chance to stop it with his hand.

I leaned back against the wall with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath from running and crying at the same time.

Once it stopped at my floor I ran out of it before the doors were even opened all the way and raced to the bedroom where I shut and locked the door behind me. I went over to the bed and flopped down with my face in the pillow and cried till I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

There I stood at the door of Bella's room and listened to her cry till eventually it turned into soft whimpers and then nothing but silence filled her room and the hallway I stood in.

I had planned on entering her room to give her an explanation, but the door was locked. I decided that maybe it was best if I let her cry this out hoping that in the morning she would be more reasonable to talk to.

I was in no way meaning that dating Bella would be a mistake, I just meant that my family made a mistake. However my wording of it came out all wrong and before I had a chance to correct it she was already running away from me.

I went back downstairs to my family who was now all situated in the library. When I walked in everyone looked at me, but the only face I saw was my mother Esme's.

Disappointment flooded her beautiful face.

"Before any of you say anything let me just say I don't want to hear it." I brought my hand up as if to make my statement more stern. However no one listened to me and all of them started to talk at once.

"Edward what the hell did you do to her?" Rose snarled at me.

"Edward I raised you better then that." Esme said in her low saccharine voice

"Your mothers right son" Carlisle learned long ago its always best to agree with mom no matter what she said. He always told me that, that is why there marriage lasted as long as it has.

And then last but not least Emmett who instead of scolding me had a smirk on his face and said.

"Its about damn time man. I was beginning to wonder if you were even attracted to women anymore."

I shot Emmett a go to hell look.

"Emmett your not helping anything." Esme scolded and then looked back at me. "Now Edward tell me what is going on. I hate to think that we caused that poor girl all this pain because we are here."

"Esme what are you talking about? We didn't cause her any pain. That was all Edward… or should I say dickward."

It was clear that Rose's distaste towards me was still in full flame, but that was okay because the feeling I had towards her was mutual.

Esme sighed, heaved herself from the coach and walked over to me putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Edward how about we talk in private hmm?"

Well I guess if I had my choice of talking to anyone about this is would be my mother.

With a sigh I nodded my head and turned to walk out the door to my office where we could talk without the interruptions of anyone else. Esme followed quickly and once she was in the room she softly shut the door behind her.

I sat in the chair and Esme sat on the coach. It was the same places that me and Bella had sat during her interviews questions.

It was hard to believe that she had only been here for three days.

Three days and I'm already in over my head.

"Okay Edward start from the beginning."

With a sigh I began.

Over the span of two hours I told my mother everything from the first time I seen Bella out in the driveway from my window all the way up until the point when she ran away from me before I had a chance to explain things.

"Well Edward your father and I were wondering why Bella and you came flying out into the hallway so fast. However what was that loud noise we heard in the dinning room?"

"That was me, my foot caught the leg of one of the dinning room table chairs and it fell to the floor, had that not of happened I probably would have been able to catch her at the elevator."

"I see." Esme clasped both her hands together and looked down at them and then back up at me. "Well Edward I know that you are a smart man and I don't wont in anyway to pry in your love life, but why haven't you told Bella the truth? If you want this to work she is going to have to find out sooner or later."

I got up from the chair and went to the shelves of books and pulled one out flipping through it.

"I don't know mom. I'm just worried that, that is going to push her away when she finds out what a horrible person I really am."

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt Esme's hands on my shoulder. She turned me to face her.

"Son I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. What happened was in no way your fault. Stop pinning all the blame on yourself. Now I know your scared of what Bella will say and your scared of losing her, but if you never open up to her then in the end you may lose what your fighting so hard to keep. You have to be honest with her, and if she is the girl that you just described to me then son I know she will understand. Give the girl more credit"

Mom as always was right, however I didn't want to have this discussion with Bella until my family was gone which would be in a few days.

I figured as long as they were here they might as well stay until Thanksgiving, which lucky for me was only two days away.

Hell with mom here it might even help ease some of the tension that was surly to be between me and Bella in the up and coming days.

After mom and me finished talking I walked her back down to the library so she and my dad could retire to there room for the night.

When we got to the library I opened the door to find dad sitting on the couch reading a book. When the door made a creaking sound he looked up from it.

"Is everything okay now son?"

"Yes everything is fine." I looked around the room expecting for Rose to chime in with one of her discourteous comments, but her and Emmett were no where to be found.

"Where is Rose and Em?"

"They decided to go to there room and get ready for bed. I have to say that seems like a pretty good idea." Carlisle yawned and sat the book on the coffee table. He walked over to Esme and took her hand in his. "How about you sweetie? Are you ready to turn in for the night?"

"Yep I think so." She looked over at me and grabbed my hand with her free one. "Don't stay up to late Edward." She squeezed my hand before letting it go and walked out of the room with dad… leaving me alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

**A/N**

**Okay so what did you think? Sorry this took so long, but the chapter just didn't seem right and I think it still is in need of work, but I was getting frustrated with it. Please review and let me know. I am always 3 away from my goal so this time I think I just want to reach a total of 105 reviews… that's only 13. More would be great. I know yall want to review this chapter. It would make my day if yall did. As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**PLEASE HELP ME… I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS THAT I NEED ANSWERS TO SO IF YOU HAVE THEM PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Okay I have a question about some of the recent subjects that are going around on here at the moment. **

**You see I planned on my story to have some LEMONS in it, however I don't want to have to remove my story because it offends some people so can someone PM with the details of why they are banning stories and why some are still on here. I'm a little bit confused with that. Also PM me and let me know if you want this story to have lemons or not. I would really like to hear from yall on this matter.**

**Like I said before I don't want to offend anyone, however if the majority wants LEMONS then LEMONS they will get… providing I find out what's going on with banning situation. Also if you don't tell me whether or not you want lemons and I end up putting them then please do not complain!**


	13. Dinner And Conversation

**A/N**

**Hello to everybody! Long time no see! Sorry about that! I had a serious case of writers block and this chapter just didn't sound right to me…. not to mention that this is my longest chapter yet. There was just so much that had to go in this chapter to set it up for the next few and when I was finally finished with it… I was like wow did I seriously just write that much for one chapter? Thank you so much for all your reviews, pm's and adding this story to your favorites. I am blown away by the support I have from yall!**

**Yay! I made it past a hundred reviews! You guys are the best!**

**I don't really have much to say this chapter so we will get right to it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 13**

**Dinner And Conversation**

I woke up the next morning with a sore dry scratchy throat, red swollen eyes that were tender to the touch, and a headache from hell.

What a night!

Though I couldn't help but think to myself that maybe I over reacted just a little bit.

I mean Edward didn't actually come out and say it the way it registered in my mind, but it still hurt none the less.

I looked over at the clocks glowing red numbers and seen that it was only seven-thirty in the morning. Wanting more sleep I rolled over to my side and curled up in a ball tucking the covers underneath me to keep me warm.

It was awfully cold in here considering how my fireplace was never lit last night, but I had way to much pride to open my door and ask Edward to light it for me.

I knew that he had been standing outside my door the night before because I heard when he tried to open it, due to the rattling of the locked knob.

However I didn't let him in. I needed some time to think to myself and just have a good long cry.

A soft knock on my door around eight brought me out of my trance.

Please don't let that be Edward…. It is still to soon to see him.

"Bella? Are you awake?" A soft female voice asked in which I could only assume it was Esme.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied in a strangled voice due to my throat.

"Is it okay if I came in?"

I looked down to see what I was wearing and realized I was still in the clothes from yesterday. I jumped up out of bed in an attempt to race to find some fresh clothes, but stopped dead in my tracks when I seen my reflection in the mirror that was attached to the dresser.

Man it didn't matter how fresh and clean the clothes were going to be, because I would still look like the living dead. Deciding not to worry about it anymore I just walked over to the locked door… still wearing the same clothes and opened it up for Esme.

When she walked in she looked over at me. I thought that she would look at me with disgust, but when I looked up all I could see was concern written all over her face. She smiled at me reassuringly as if to let me know she understood and quietly walked over to the bed.

She smoothed the covers out and sat down patting the seat next to her.

I walked over to her afraid of what she had came up here for, but my fear was unnecessary because this woman could not possibly have a mean bone in her body.

Once seated she took one of my hands in hers.

"Bella I'm Esme if you did not already know. Last night I talked to Edward and he told me the truth about you two. I'm sorry that our arrival caused so many problems for you. I feel as if this was all my fault."

"Esme please don't shoulder the blame for this. You did not do anything wrong."

"Well either way I still feel that I did have a part in it, but listen to me I didn't came up here to talk about last night. I came up here to ask if you would like to go shopping with me and Rose. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I would love to have a nice sit down dinner with everyone dressed up. It would make me happy if you would let me buy you a dress for this occasion, after all you are a guest to our family."

Wow she has a very giving heart and I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I was here to work not shop. What would my boss say if she found out I was shopping rather then getting my interview questions done.

_Its Alice, you know she wouldn't care!_

My mind was telling me the obvious, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to get close to Esme and possibly even Rose. I didn't want to put myself through that because leaving Edward in a matter of less then two weeks was going to be hard enough let alone his family, but the other part of me did.

I wanted to feel the love and caring side of this family and in a moments deliberation I thought that by getting closer to his family I would be closer to him as well.

Then there was the thought of her actually spending money on me which I for sure didn't want her to do. I had plenty of clothes packed with me and the dress suits I had brought with me were good enough for a sit down dinner.

"Esme I would love to go shopping with you, but I can't. I am on the clock as we speak. Besides I have plenty of clothes here with me and I am sure that I could find something to wear. Thank you but I would rather you didn't spend your money on me."

I hope I didn't sound rude, but it was the truth.

"Bella please this is something I want to do. I will not take no for an answer." with that she got up and headed for the door. "We leave in two hours." and with that said she gave a quick smile and left.

Sighing I looked down at my hand that she had held. It was so warm. Something that I wasn't used to. My family were not very open and verbal about there feelings to one another. I think the only hug I had ever received from both of my parents was when I graduated college.

Seeing how closely knit together Edwards family was made me realize what I had missed out on growing up, but then something crossed my mind. It only seemed that they were like that. Edward was shut down to the world and seemed to be for a long time.

Maybe on my jaunt with Esme and Rose I could get some of the information that Edward was continuingly holding back from me. With that I decided to find an out fit and jump in the shower.

Two hours later Esme, Rose, and me were all in the Emmett's big Hummer heading to the nearest mall. Rose said that every time she went shopping she always took Emmett's vehicle rather then her own because she could fit more stuff in his. I had to laugh at that statement. I have never understood how a girl can go to the mall and shop. It had never been one of my favorite pass times. I only shopped when I needed a new outfit to interview in and even then I made sure that I was in and out of the store within a thirty minute time frame.

Somehow I knew my regular shopping routine was going to be thrown out the door today.

"So Bella what kind of dress did you have in mind?" Rose glanced at me in the rearview mirror and quickly back to the road.

Rose had apologized for treating me so rudely when she first met me and said it was a mistake to let her mouth outrun her head. So story short… we were now on okay terms

"Uh I don't think I am going to get one I have plenty of clothes with me and…."

"Bella I told you I wont take no for an answer dear." Esme chimed in with her musical voice.

Sighing quietly to myself I knew that no matter how much I tried to get out of it I would not win this battle.

I opted to looking out the window the rest of the ride there why Esme and Rose discussed what they had in mind. I didn't really know anything about fashion and knew that I would be no help to them, but judging by Rose I think they were going to be better then okay in that department.

We finally made it into the mall and went to every store except for the kids clothing stores.

Six hours later after I tried on all the dresses they threw over the door of the dressing room to me and almost fell twice trying on heels we finally had my outfit pieced together. The last thing they shopped for was new dress clothes for the guys including Edward. Once at the check out line they confirmed that we were done for the day and I couldn't have been happier. This was enough shopping to last me for the rest of my life.

Once back to the car all of us loaded our shoes and dresses up and got in, buckled up quickly and head back to the house. As the trees and yellow lines on the road passed by me I couldn't help but wonder what Edward had been doing this whole time.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my mom and Rose was subjecting Bella to this torture known as shopping. Well I could believe that Rose would. She had a heart of stone.

Still it shocked me even more when mom had told me that Bella had agreed to go. Now I love my mother to death, but I could just about bet you all my money in my banking account that my mother would not take no for an answer.

She never did.

When my mother had her mind set to doing something or have someone do something she accomplished it. I think that's why I became so successful. I learned from example.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice boomed in my ears as he came up to me and put his golf clubs in the car trunk of my Volvo.

Dad, Em, and me were all going to spend the day together while the ladies went shopping. This was another idea of my mothers that she would not take no for an answer on. So I was just going to have to endure this day. Its not that I didn't like spending time with my dad and brother, its just that I knew what the discussion was going to be centered around… and that was Bella.

"Yeah man what?" I asked Emmett as Carlisle came around the car.

"Did you plan on riding in the trunk with the clubs or what man?"

I looked at him confused.

Emmett took a look at my face and muttered under his breath, but it was still loud enough for me to hear. "And Rose said I only use half my brain."

I shot him a look and was just about to say something when dad intervened like always and smoothed things over between us.

"Son what your brother means is that we have been ready to leave for quiet some time now. We have just been waiting on you, but you have just been standing there by the trunk in a daze."

"Oh sorry" I said as I slammed the trunk down and walked to the drivers side of the car. Once everyone was in and settled I pulled out of the garage and head to the country club golf course.

Surprisingly no one said a word to me on the way there, it wasn't until we were on the course and the fifth hole when Emmett was up that Carlisle had decided to speak to me.

"So son is everything on there way to being worked out with Bella?"

"Yes sir it is. I decided it was best to wait until after everyone leaves though that way its just me and her… no interruptions from third parties."

Apparently mom had filled everyone in on what had been going on between Bella and I.

"Wise decision son. Have you thought about what you are going to tell her?"

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea. I'm just going to have to be honest with her."

Carlisle smiled at me then and patted my back.

"Damn man" Emmett words made us both look up in time to see him having a temper tantrum and throw his club in the air. "This game sucks!"

I decided it was time to get him back for teasing me all this time. "Emmett do you always have this much trouble getting it in the hole?"

I laughed when I seen his face. "Edward man don't make me kick your ass in front of all these people."

That made me laugh even harder until the air came out of me in a whooshing sound due to me getting tackled to the ground by him.

"Boys stop that. Get up off the ground this instant you are both grown men for crying out loud."

When we got up Carlisle shook his head. "I think I had enough for one day."

With that we gathered our golf clubs and headed home.

When we pulled up in the garage Em's Hummer was still gone so we knew we had beat the girls. Which was good because we needed to get cleaned up anyways.

Around four we had all met in the kitchen and was fixing ourselves some sandwiches…. Which I wasn't very good at and normally asked Mrs. Cope to do it for me, but I had given her along with Mr. Crowley and the rest of the staff the next few days off to spend the holidays with there families.

Maybe it was a good thing mom did come here. At least I wouldn't starve.

Just then all three ladies walked through the door with bags in each of there hands.

"Here let us help you with those." Carlisle said as he sat the mayo jar down and stuck the knife in the sink before he walked around the kitchen island and pulled the bags out of Esme's hands. Me and Emmett followed his example and did the same with Bella and Rose.

"They all need to go in mine and Emmett's room. That's where we will be getting ready tomorrow." Rose said as she sat down at the island as did Esme and Bella who I noticed never once looked away from the counter top as I walked out of the room.

**BPOV**

When we walked in the door that led from the garage to the kitchen we noticed that all the guys were making themselves something to eat. They then graciously dropped what they were doing to help us with our bags. Which I was so thankful for considering that my feet hurt and my arms were sore from carrying the bags at the mall all day long. All of us sat down in the chairs and eyed the guys sandwiches that were finished and just waiting to be eaten. I have to say they looked good.

My mouth started to water and my stomach growled.

"Oh what the hell…" Rose said as she grabbed the sandwich that Emmett had made himself and walked out of the kitchen, yelling that Emmett could find her in the library if he needed her.

Then it was just me and Esme.

"Bella I'm so glad you came with us today…. Even if you weren't very talkative."

She then looked down at her hands and examined her French manicure.

I had intended to go shopping with them in hopes that I would be able to ask questions about Edward, but on the way to the mall I thought about it some more and quickly scratched that off the list.

I feared that given the current state that mine and Edwards relationship (if you could call it that) was in, getting his family even more involved would do more harm then good.

"I hope that you will start to feel comfortable around us and open up some before we have to leave because I would love to get to know you better."

I didn't have time to say anything because all three guys came back in.

"So did you girls have fun?" Edward asked. I didn't have to look up to know that his eyes were on me. I could feel his gaze barring down on me.

"Oh yes dear we did. Thanks for asking. Oh and we acquired some beautiful dresses for tomorrow nights dinner. I cant wait for you all to see them."

The whole time Esme was talking I risked a glance up at Edward who was not looking at me anymore, but at someone else with an amused expression on his face. I followed the same path of his eyes to see Emmett who was steadily looking around on the counter and then scanned the hardwood floor below.

By the time he looked back up from the floor everybody was now watching him.

"Emmett honey are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah mom its just that…. What a minute?" He scanned the room and then asked.

"Where's Rose?"

This time I spoke up. "She said if you needed her she would be in the library."

"Yeah along with my sandwich." He stated and brought his arms over his chest and poked out his bottom lip.

"Here son have mine" Carlisle slid his plate across the counter towards Emmett.

"You don't want it?"

"No now that your mothers back I want to take her to a café I seen as we were coming home from the golf course. So please help yourself." Carlisle pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and walked around to where Esme sat and took her hand to help her up off the chair. With a quick wave from both of them they walked out of the kitchen.

"Well kids I am going to find Rose and show her that she cant bring a good man down."

He walked out of the room with the sandwich in his hand and it fell to an unbearable silence.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I did my best not to make eye contact while looking around the kitchen at everything but him. Or trying to anyway. It always seemed that my eyes would drift back over to his stunning face.

Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

With out looking up I answered. "A little bit"

"Do you want me to fix you something?"

"No I don't want you to go through all that trouble."

"Well then how about you have half my sandwich. Its already made. All I have to do is slice it in half. No trouble there."

I then looked up at his face. A smile was playing around the corner of his lips. Something about him smiling was contagious or maybe it was just the way he acted all proud of himself for finding a solution to the problem, but it made me smile in turn.

"Sure. That sounds great."

He went over to the counter and pulled a knife out from the knife block and an extra plate from the cabinet. He then proceed to walk back over to the island and cut the sandwich sliding half of it on a the white plate and then slid it over to me.

"There you go."

"Thanks"

I looked down at the sandwich and picked it up. When I took the first bite I think I actually moaned in pleasure and closed my eyes. I must have been really hungry. That or it was a damn good sandwich.

When I opened my eyes back up Edward was looking at me. My face got hot and I quickly turned away from him.

How embarrassing!

Edward and I didn't say anything else and finished are sandwich in silence.

Once I cleared my plate of the crumbs in the trash I brought it over to the sink. My original plan was to just wash it and leave the kitchen with out saying a word, however I noticed that there was no sponge, rag or soap to wash it with. Sighing I knew that I had to break the silence and ask where I could find them.

"Where's the dish washing liquid?" I turned around to look at Edward waiting for his response only he was closer then I thought and when I turned around my body rubbed up against his.

"Uh…" His eyes closed briefly and then opened quickly. He sat his plate in the sink along with mine and backed up getting further and further away from me. "Just don't worry about it right now. I will take care of the dishes later."

With that he walked out of the room-a little funny I might add-leaving me there with light tingles from where my skin met his.

**EPOV**

Today was Thanksgiving! Last night my mom had asked Bella and Rose to help her cook for it. They agreed and have been up since four-thirty this morning cooking.

The house was smelling wonderful with all the spices and different food and desserts they were making.

I couldn't wait till it was this afternoon that way I could engorge myself with the delicious meal that was being prepared in my kitchen by three lovely ladies.

Just thinking about Bella being in my kitchen brought flashbacks of what happened the night before.

Bella was beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy…. man was she sexy! She was one of those girls who didn't even have to try to be and they were.

Just like last night when she took a bite of the sandwich I had made and slid her eyes closed and moaned.

Now if I had been watching television and something like that happened I would have laughed and thought it to be ridiculous, but when Bella did it…. Damn it was sexy! I started to immediately think that if the sandwich I made could make her moan like that then what would she sound like moving underneath me.

Which in turn made me semi hard.

I decided not to say anything else to Bella while we ate… in fear that I would let some of my erotic thoughts slip out of my mouth.

Bella was silent as well although I could just about bet you ours reasons were completely different!

When we were finished we both went to put our plates in the sink only Bella had reached it first… which wasn't a problem considering how short and tiny she was. All I had to do was reach around and put my plate into the sink with hers. I had no idea that at that time she was going to turn around to ask about dish soap and in the process rub up against me.

Which now caused my semi hard dick to be fully erect and salute her.

I had quickly closed my eyes and had to think of a way to get out of the kitchen before she seen it. When I opened them up I hurried and put my plate in the stainless steel sink and told her I would take care of them later while quickly walking out of the room.

I walked into the library and noticed that all my family was in there-including Carlisle and Esme who I had thought went out to dinner, but I guess they decided not to- talking and laughing. That was up until the point when they saw me enter the room with Bella not to far behind.

All of the sudden they were tired or had to do something and walked out of the room with my mother asking Bella and Rose if they would help her with Thanksgiving. Once that was settled they all left leaving just me and Bella there.

I caught onto there game rather quickly and realized that they were doing this shit on purpose. Could they not see that they were just making it all the more awkward for us.

I had agreed to talk to Bella, but only when my family was completely out of the house and damn it I planned on staying true to that agreement. Which sadly meant that now was not the time. So I retired to my room shortly after I had lead Bella back to hers.

When I woke up this morning something was different in the air. I could feel it. It was like my entire house had been put in a bubble of happiness and all the people in it were laughing and in a happy mood… including me.

Around four-thirty I went to check on the girls to see how things were going. I found them all in the dinning room cutting up and laughing while setting the table with wine glasses, fine china, and candles.

The food that was already finished was set up on the buffet table and put in fancy stainless steel warmers.

"How's everything going ladies?"

Esme looked up at me. "Good we are just about finished the only thing left in the oven is the turkey and ham. Your dad has promised to check on it every so often that way me and the girls can go get cleaned up. Which reminds me Rose can you get the guys clothes so they can have them to change into?"

"Already taken care of Esme. Emmett is getting them for me now."

"Okay great well then shall we go make ourselves even more beautiful?"

"We shall." Rose said and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her out of the dinning room

"Oh Edward dinner will be at six-thirty tonight and we are expect two more people to come so when the door bell rings will you please get it?" Esme asked.

"Sure, but uh who else is coming?"

"Oh just some friends of Bella's."

I sighed and brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Mom seriously?"

"Oh relax honey its just her boss Alice who is bringing along her boyfriend… nothing to worry about. They both already know that Bella is interviewing you.

"Ok, but how did that even come up?"

Esme softly laughed before continuing. "Well I asked Bella what she usually did for the holidays and she said that she usually goes over to her friend Alice's houses. She told me that her parents always seem to schedule there trips during those times and are never here. However Alice cant cook for anything and so they end up ordering take out. When I heard that Edward I just had to invite them over. I don't want anybody eating take out on Thanksgiving!"

"I see."

"Anyways Bella said she didn't want her friends to impose much less her, but after a few rounds I finally won and talked her into it." Esme stated matter of factly.

"Hmm." was my only answer. Esme then turned and walked out of the room saying she had to get ready.

**BPOV**

Once Rose led me to my room she told me to go shower and dry my hair and that she would be back to get me after she finished getting ready.

About forty minutes later I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it up it was not only Rose, but Esme and Alice.

Alice ran up to me and nearly tackled me to the ground she enclosed her arms around me and hugged me with way more strength then someone her size should be allowed to have.

"O. M. G. Bella!"

"Hey Alice" I said as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"This place is just…. WOW!"

When I looked over Esme and Rose were smiling and had my dress and shoes in there hands Alice was carrying what looked to be a make-up bag.

"Well lets get started. We only have so much time before we go and meet the guys downstairs."

All three of them gathered around me and pushed me into a chair Rose began to work on my hair while Alice did my make-up and Esme painted my finger and toe nails

They all laughed and talked like they were old friends.

When they were done they all helped to get my dress on over my head so it wouldn't mess up my hair.

When I looked in the mirror I felt like I just walked off the page of a fashion magazine.

"Wow you guys! I don't even recognize me."

They all laughed a little and I was happy to see that Alice seemed to fall in such ease and comfort around Esme and Rose.

We all gathered in the elevator and waited for it to take us to the bottom floor. We went into the dinning room and seen that all the guys stood up from there chairs and looked at us like we were the most gorgeous women they have ever seen. I even thought I seen Edward whisper the word 'wow' to himself.

**EPOV**

Wow Bella looked absolutely amazing! That wasn't even a good enough word to describe what she looked like.

Her dress was a baby blue with a thin string of material that looped around her neck. There was a long silver pin that was laying vertical in between her breast to keep the material there tight. It came down just past her knees in the front and was almost to here ankles in the back. The dress fell on her curves beautifully. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head in lose curls and she had ringlet curls that dropped into her face and on her neck. She was wearing sliver high heels along with a silver bracelet and ring as her accessories. **(dress and hair style links are on profile)**

My mother Esme looked just as pretty. Her dress was solid black and had one shoulder strap that went over her right side. On the left side there were ruffles going all the way down and laid flat on her dress. She were black peep toe shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a bun **(dress and hair links on profile)**

Rose's dress was a greenish black strapless dress and came above her knees. There was a small gold square buckle in the middle and was slim fitting. She had her long hair in lose waves. **(dress and hair links on profile)**

And last but not least Bella's friend Alice. Her dress was black and came a little above her knee. It was strapless and had a red belt on the waist that had two bows in the middle. It fit her personality of being fun and bubbly. Her short hair was straitened and parted more on the left side. **(dress and hair links on profile)**

Good thing we had lit the fire place in the dinning room because all there dresses were short and it has bound to be cold for them considering that it was snowing outside. The things women will endure just to look beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful…

They all looked very beautiful, but Bella outshined them. She was like a breath of fresh air. I didn't realize that I was staring at her so intently until someone cleared there throat and I noticed everybody went to there loved one and pulled a chair out for them.

I looked at Bella again who was just standing there looking nervous at the seat that was left open beside me.

I guess I deserved the apprehensive look she gave me when I pulled it out for her, but nonetheless she came over and slide in it murmuring a quiet thank you in the process.

I took my seat beside her. Everybody was just staring at the two of us. I changed the subject by complementing on how great everything looked. They all agreed and soon we were saying blessing and helping ourselves to the delectable feast in front of us.

As we got more comfortable eating and drinking the red and white wine the conversation seemed to flow freely.

Jasper and Alice were wonderful people and in the process of the dinner I ended up make two new friends.

Alice was a tiny little munchkin, but a fireball at the same time. Where as Jasper was silent and somehow made everybody feel comfortable around him.

It was so strange to see such two different personalities pared together, but then again opposites do attract.

Mom informed me that her, dad, Rose, and Emmett were going to be pulling out early in the morning to try and beat all the traffic. I didn't mind it, but at the same time I kind of did. The earlier they left the earlier I had to tell Bella.

Hell I still needed to tell her I was sorry for my little outburst in the garage.

As the dinner went on I tried to talk to Bella and drag her into some of the conversations we were having, but she wasn't very talkative, and when she did answer it was short simple words. I knew she was still upset with me. I was upset with myself because I thought I was ruining her Thanksgiving.

Thank God Alice seemed to notice the mood she was in and spoke up.

"Bella? What's wrong? Why so gloomy?" Alice was sitting right beside her so no one heard except for Bella and me. I knew that if I wasn't studying Bella so hard I wouldn't even have heard the question.

"Huh?" Bella was broken out of her deep thought and laid her fork on her plate. "I don't know Alice.. I.. I'm just… I'm tired is all."

Alice gave Bella a yeah right look, but shrugged her shoulders and started talking to Jasper again.

Dinner seemed to drag by slower and slower for me as I seen Bella become more withdrawn.

Then I started to wonder if this is how I looked so many times before. I bet it was. No wonder people wouldn't stop badgering me about it. Well from now on no more. I will tell Bella what happened, get it off my chest and then lock it up so it will never see the light of day again.

Sigh

If only it was that easy.

Dinner ended and I walked Bella to her room after she said goodbye to Alice and Jasper. The tension between us was thick. I tried to lighten it up a little once we got to her door.

"Bella you look really beautiful. The color blue suits you very well."

I looked down at her to see her cheeks stain a pink color.

"Thank you Edward." She opened her door and stepped in, but before shutting it she asked me to light her fire place.

While I was busy with that she went into the bathroom and quickly changed into some night clothes.

Once it was lit I was fixing to let myself out when Bella's hand on my shoulder stopped me dead in my tracks

"Edward?" Her voice was no more then a whisper "I'm really sorry if I ruined your evening tonight. I just had a lot on my mind."

"I understand." Was the only reply I could say before I walked out the door.

**BPOV**

The next morning I was woken up by Esme. She had pulled me out of bed and down to the main floor where all there luggage was gathered.

"Well Bella it was so nice to meet you." She hugged me tightly. "I hope we will get to see more of each other in the near future." She let go after a gentle squeeze of my hand and stepped over to Edward and talked to him.

Rose then came up to me and surprisingly she hugged me also. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. Now I have two new shopping partners."

"two?" I asked a bit confused

"Yeah silly you and Alice"

"Oh of course… sorry its still to early for my brain to function."

We both laughed at that.

Next Emmett and Carlisle took turns hugging me. They told me that it was nice meeting me and hope to see more of me. Well Carlisle said that. With Emmett is was something more along the lines of 'So Bells I bet you are glad you got to meet such a handsome guy huh?'

I had to laugh at that! Emmett was such a clown however it was true. I was glad I got a chance to meet him along with everyone else. We finished saying our goodbyes and Edward walked them out the door to say one last good bye.

Hoping I could get more sleep I walked to the elevator and punched the button for the doors to close, only to have them stopped by a strong hand and pushed back open.

Edward was standing there looking at me. He was already fully dressed. How can he be so perfect at six in the morning?

"Bella I know its early still and you would probably like to get some more sleep, but when you get up I would like to talk to you about something…. Something important."

**A/N**

**Okay guys and gals this chapter was 16 pages… that's right! That is double what I normally do. But there was so much that had to be done in this one because the next is Edward confessions. Are yall excited or worried? Oh and I know this chapter was boring and was not that good, but sometimes you have to read the boring stuff to get to the good stuff. You know what I mean? Okay so you guys know the drill please review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Confessions

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! Thank you so much for being patient. I started a new job and have been going through training for it, that's why this chapter took so long to put out. Well that and the fact that this chapter was very hard to do considering the emotional strain of it. I found it very hard to get my head in the right frame of mind. I just hope its not a disappointment to you all.**

**ALSO BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**

**Some of the context in the chapter maybe very offensive to some of you out there. I realize that this topic I'm about to write on does occur on a daily basis and I do not take it lightly. It is not my intention to hurt anyone so I would like to apologize if this offends someone and I am very sorry if you had the misfortune to have to go through a heartbreaking trial such as this in your life.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Only the plot line to this story.**

**Chapter 14**

**Confessions**

**EPOV**

This is it.

Moment of truth.

I had to tell Bella.

I needed to release this emotional burden once and for all. Although I know it will never truly go away. The saying time heals all…. Hmph! Well that's a lie. Time doesn't heal all. It only numbs the pain.

And then the pain turns to guilt and guilt turns to hatred for oneself.

But I believe that if you had another person who you cared about to come into your life then the pain would go down to feel like a prick of a needle rather then a knife being shoved into your heart.

Before I left Bella standing there in the elevator mouth agape, I told her that I would be in the library waiting for her when she was ready to talk. I wanted somewhere we would both be comfortable and my office seemed to stuffy.

Although I don't think its going to matter where we are when I tell her this cause either way it would still be uncomfortable.

Waiting for Bella to join me was making me more nervous. I was wearing the floor out with all my pacing.

It didn't take long for Bella to join me. She must have not even gone back up to her room considering she was still in the same night clothes she was in when I spoke to her not even ten minutes ago.

I went over and sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to me. Bella walked over, stared at me for a moment and then hesitantly sat down.

I cleared the lump that had been in my throat and began.

"First of all Bella. I would like to apologize for my behavior the past few days. I have been doing a lot of thinking so naturally I have been kind of on edge. I didn't mean to hurt you that day in the garage I was just panicking about what my family would think of me for finding someone that I cared about again. I guess I really wasn't ready to face them."

I watched as Bella's eyes changed from being curious to understanding and I knew that she had forgiven me. If only this was the easy part of my talk with her. However I knew that, that wasn't the case and prolonging it wouldn't help anything.

"Bella what I'm about to tell you I don't want it to be published in the newspaper for everyone to read. Only family and very, very close friends know about this and the only reason why your about to find out is because I want to be honest with you in hopes that we can build a relationship, however if you never want to speak with me again after this then that will be understandable. I will have a high regard for your decision."

I watched as Bella leaned her head to one side, squinting her eyes a little and wondering what could possibly be so bad.

"As you know I grew up in Forks and went to school there. When I was seventeen and in high school a new girl moved there from Alaska named Kate Denali. She was also seventeen. We were both juniors."

I stopped and sighed… just thinking about her again hurt.

"She had bronze colored skin, beautiful bright baby blues, a perfect smile and soft blonde hair that was just a little below her shoulders. We instantly hit it off and became fast friends which about a year later during our senior year developed into something more."

I looked over at Bella to see her looking at me with a burning curiosity also it seemed to me that some other emotion had came over her, though I couldn't make out what is was.

"Go on." She encouraged lightly.

"Three months before we were both going to be graduating she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I cursed myself for being so foolish and caught up in the moment that night of the prom to not even think about protection. I figured Kate was upset with me, but she just grabbed my hand as I was pacing around in the empty school hallway and put it to her abdomen and said "Your going to be a daddy Edward." and smiled at me. At that moment I knew that she wasn't upset and my heart melted at her words".

"Are parents were more disappointed in us then anything, but they were pleased that we planned on making it right by getting married by the justice of peace the night after the graduation ceremony. After a while they finally came around. After the shock had worn off joyfulness took it's place. My mother was so ecstatic and wanted to do anything she could to assist us, so she called back the lady who took care of me and Emmett when we were younger. Mrs. Cope was rather joyful herself to have a baby to look after again. Every thing seemed to be falling into place one after another."

"I got accepted into Harvard due to my athleticisms, everything would have been paid for. It was a free ride, which would have helped us out tremendously only she was terrified of leaving her family behind and wanted her mom to be close once the baby was born. So to make her happy I agreed to go to a community college. I worked during the day…. I had two jobs to make ends meet. I went to college at night and during the scarce moments when I had nothing going on I filled them with studying for exams."

"I was so busy trying to provide for us and make something of myself so we could have a better future together that I didn't notice her slowly slip into depression. She was one of those who even if I did notice she would have never talked about it."

"She always felt like telling people about her problems made it worse cause then they would be concerned about her so she always kept everything in. She was the stuffer in silence type."

"As time went on I noticed that we started to argue a lot. It was small fights at first, you know the kind that you just kiss and boom you've made up and everything is fine, but then the more time that passed the bigger the fights seemed to get, we still loved each other, but the fights were so bad we wouldn't talk to each other for a day or so."

I got up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace watching the wood slivers burn away all the while trying to hide the water that was glossing over my eyes and turning to salty tears that ran down my face. I knew that I was about to have to tell her the worse part and I needed a minute to collect myself.

After a few moments of silence I felt Bella's small hand on my back moving up and down in a comforting rhythm. That gave me the strength I needed to go on.

"One night I came home from college and there were ambulances and cops cars everywhere in the parking lot of my apartments. I really didn't worry about it because shit happened all the time were we lived. We lived in a ran down part of Forks so it wasn't unusual for me to come home at night and see something like that. I just figured some thing happened with the neighbors Victoria and Laurent again.

They would always drink to much and words would be said and when she felt as though it got out of control she would call the cops on him. It happened at least twice a week."

"Only when I walked up the stairs to my apartment I noticed that both Victoria and Laurent had a shocked look on there face and Laurent wasn't in hand cuffs as he usually was in these situations. That's when I noticed that my door was opened and the EMT's were walking around in my home. My first thought was that Kate went into an early labor so I started running and calling her name out dropping all my college books that I had in my hands in the process."

"My heart was pounding with excitement knowing that soon I would be holding something that was apart of both Kate and me. Only before I made it to the door I was restrained by a police officer telling me that it was a crime scene and that I could not go in. I yelled at him and told him that Kate was my wife and he gave me a sad look. When I registered the look on his face I knew something was wrong."

"My heart immediately dropped all the way to my feet. The excitement that I had been experiencing moments before was now fading away and replaced by fear. All I could hear was the cop repeating how sorry he was before he handed me a piece of paper that was folded in half with my name on it written in Kate's handwriting. I thought she might have written down one last I love you while she had the chance, only when I opened the letter I seen that it was a suicide note. It read"

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry, but I just cant do it anymore. Life is not what I thought it was going to be, but then again I guess it never is. Take care of yourself._

_Love Always Kate_

"The whole time I thought she had been murdered when really she took her own life along with my innocent babies as well. That was worse then thinking she was murdered. Knowing that she did that to herself and our child made me sick. I kept replaying everything since we graduated over in my head trying to see what I could have done differently and if I could have fit more time in my schedule to hold her more then maybe I could have noticed her depression and got her the help she needed."

The water in my eyes was flowing freely now and my strong manly exterior faded and was washed away with my brackish tears as the emotions took over me.

"She had shot herself in the head with the gun I had bought her in case she needed it for protection. She was against it at first saying that she didn't even want to learn how to shoot one, but I insisted because I wasn't home till late at night and like I said before we lived in a bad part of Forks."

"It turns out that she was the only danger to herself."

"After the funeral I just shut down to the world. I took a year off from college, quit both of my jobs. I was useless. I never went back to the apartment to get stuff. My parents and brother took care of all that for me."

"I would just mope around the cheap motel room that I was living in thinking how I would never have a family, how I would always be alone, how I was such a selfish creature and didn't place her needs before everything else. I let her down."

I risked a glance over at Bella to see that her tear stained cheeks matched my own.

"After about a year of living like that my parents came over and literally dragged me out of the motel I was living in at the time. I was to the point that I was at the end of my rope. I didn't take care of myself. I rarely ate. I didn't shave for months. I lost contact with all my friends and never to spoke to Kate's family again. They hated me for taken there Kate away from them. My parents made me move back in with them and my mother seen to it that I got the proper nutrition I needed."

"I started going to school again and buried myself in my college work as a means of distractions. I ended up graduating with honors, but that still wasn't enough to take even a little bit of the pain away. As time pasted it became less and less, but never fully went away."

"I graduated with honors and was at the top of my class. My family was proud of me… well except for my in-laws. They passed judgment on me and wondered how I could get over something so easily… if only they knew that it was like a scar that was permanently etched into my heart."

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I had to finish this.

"Anyway after that I decided to find a place of my own. I would have looked in Forks, but it was such a small town I knew there was nothing for me there. Besides everyone still looked at me funny when I walked down the street. Mom was worried about me and asked that if I would at least let Mrs. Cope come with me. I agreed knowing that it would give my mother peace of mind."

"When I got here I bought this house with the money I had from a trust fund set up by my biological parents and started a business which soon flourished into a chain of different ones. Living here seemed to be a good idea. Things worked out in my career field and I would never have to worry about people judging me. Though no matter how far away I was from that apartment in Forks there was not a night that went by that I don't think of her and how lonely I am."

I turned and grabbed Bella's hand

"That was until you came along. Thoughts of you cloud my head to where I feel hardly nothing at all anymore. Its like the wound is healing. I actually care about someone again, but I understand if you don't have any interest of being with me… judging by my past."

I barely whispered the last sentences.

**BPOV **

Poor Edward. I see now why he is the way he is. If I had something that emotional happen in my life I would be far worse then he is.

He is brave, he picked up the piece of his life and slowly started to put it back together again. I would have just rotted away in that hotel room if it was me. I didn't blame Edward for what happened although he clearly blamed himself.

He dropped my hand and had turned away from me and went to sit back down on the sofa. Whether it was to give me a minute or himself a minute I didn't know. However I did know that I had to set one thing straight.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him only to see that his head was down.

"Edward I'm not passing judgment on you"

He then looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears that could fall at any given time. It broke my heart. I had never seen Edward's guard down and him so opened up and vulnerable.

"I know Bella. I see that now, but I pass judgment on myself."

He got up from the couch and ran his fingers through his tousled hair while walking over to the window to look out as the snow was falling.

"I keep replaying it in my mind wondering what I could have done to stop it, what I _should_ have done. Exactly where that point in time of our marriage was that I had failed her."

"Edward there is nothing you could have done. Even if you would have gotten her help there was a possibility that it wouldn't have even worked and just prolonged the inevitable. She made the decision to give up. She took what she thought was the easy way out. If you ask me, you didn't fail her, she failed you."

Edward turned to look at me with a little smile on his face.

"That's what my mother said."

"Well your mother is a very intelligent lady."

Edward walked back over to me and sat down. His hand cupped the side of my face and his thumb stroked my cheek.

"She's not the only one."

He leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My hands came up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt to try and bring him closer to me. Edward pushed me back till I was laying on the couch and he was on top of me. He slowly moved from kissing my lips to kiss down my neck where he stopped to suck on my skin. His hand slid up my shirt at the same time. His fingers brushing over my pert nipple which he then began slowly massaging my breast.

"Mmm Edward!"

My voice came out sounding winded, but I didn't care. I was finally getting close to this beautiful man.

I trailed my hand over his washboard chest, all the way down to his belt buckle, and started to remove it when his hands abruptly stopped me from achieving my goal.

I looked at him. I was beginning to feel like a fool believing that he didn't want to take it that far and that my judgment was clouded being that he was so close to me.

"Bella I don't want to do this."

My supposition was confirmed. I could feel the rejection start to surface and the tears start to prick my eyes. Edward kissed the tip of my nose.

"No baby I want you. I guess I need to clarify."

He sat up and pulled me with him.

"I don't want to do this in a musky old library on a small couch. I want our first time to be in a huge comfortable bed with plenty of room so that I can worship every inch of you and make love to you."

With that Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the library.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? I want your honest answer. **

**Also guys I have some news for you… the next chapter has been what a lot of you have been waiting for…. A LEMON! **

**So this is your warning now. For those of you that would prefer not to read the lemon I am going to mark it some how at the beginning and end of it that way you know when the chapter starts with out the lemon. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts. For those of you who are not reviewing I want to thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you.**


	15. Comforting Touch

**A/N:**

**Hello to all! **

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been struggling whether or not I wanted this to be a full lemon or not, but in the end I decided it needed to be the whole shebang for what I have planned in the story to happen. Also this is my first lemon to ever write so I am a bit nervous on how it turned out. So if it is horrible I am really sorry. **

**WARNING! **

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON SO PEOPLE WHO ARE UNDER 18 SHOULD NOT READ.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 15**

**Comforting Touch**

**BPOV**

Edward carried me out of the library bridal style and to the elevator where I pushed the buttons to get to our destination. As we waited for the lift to take us up to my room his lips never left my skin. He would kiss slowly up and down my neck and suck on the skin over my collarbone sending tingles up and down my entire body.

The doors finally opened and I heard him mummer a "Thank God" as his movements speed up to get to my bedroom. Once inside my room he set my feet on the floor.

He brushed his lips against mine and pulled back.

"Bella?"

His voice sounded concerned. I looked up to see that his beautiful emerald green eyes were starring down at me.

"I have not been with anybody in a while. Kate was the only one I have ever been with."

He looked away as I took this information and processed it. The only explanation that I could come up with for him to be telling me this was that he was worried he would be horrible.

Did he really think that he wasn't doing a good job so far?

I linked our fingers together and brought them up to his face to where I could run the back of my hand over his check.

"Edward I am not complaining."

And with that being said I kissed him full on the mouth. My hands that were holding his managed to let go and make a trail to his belt and start to unbuckle it. When his belt was lose I unbuttoned the button and pulled the zipper down on his pants.

His pants hung low on his hips and I couldn't wait to see what the fabric was hiding from me. By the bulge in his pants I would say that I was in for a real treat.

When I couldn't stop starring he cleared his throat to get my attention.

He leisurely unsnapped all the buttons on his polo shirt and let it fall to the floor. Next he took off the white muscle shirt to reveal every inch of his muscular torso to me. I couldn't help but trail my eyes from his face all the way down to his stomach. I couldn't wait to have his skin upon my skin. To feel how soft yet well-developed it was.

To have a chance to drag my nails down his back.

He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me hungrily. Are tongues fought for dominance and we both moaned. I pushed his pants down to reveal his member standing alert and saluting me.

He pulled away for a moment before whispering in my ear.

"This is not fair Bella. Here I am completely nude and your still fully clothed. We are going to have to do something about that."

Just hearing his sexy voice sent tingles up and down my body.

His hands went down to the hem of my shirt and slowly he started to move it upwards, but before he could get its past my ribs I pushed it back down and pulled away.

His look was confused with a little bit of sadness mixed in with it.

I giggled.

"I will be right back."

Without giving more of an explanation I ran to the dresser and pulled out some fabric and quickly ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

There was a light tap on my door.

"Bella is everything alright?"

"Yes I will be out in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

I undressed quickly only to cover my body up with a different material. I ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

Here goes nothing.

I opened the bathroom door and I came out in my blue lingerie that Alice had packed for me. **(A/N: picture on profile)**

When I seen the look of awe on Edwards face I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly I wasn't so mad at the little pixie anymore. It was like she could see the future and know that this would happen. That I would need this revealing little piece of clothing.

Edward was already sitting on the bed waiting for me in all his glory. I know I had very little to compare him to, but goodness the guy was blessed. He stood fully alert also.

I blushed as I looked up and seen him smiling. I felt like I was the kid that had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Like what you see?"

He had a smirk on his face when he asked this, knowing all to well that I did.

My only reply was to lick my lips.

Edward got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Beautiful"

He said as his eyes raked up and down my body.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and looked away.

His hand was under my chin in an instant and lifted it up to where my eyes met his.

Chocolate Brown against Emerald Green.

I wasn't used to a guy being so caring.

Usually Jacob or Mike would just take my clothes off, throw me on the bed and before I could count to fifteen they were already releasing there load and taken there fill from me.

They left me unsatisfied, but I could already see that it was going to be different with Edward.

When I didn't say anything he dropped his hand from my face only to put them both around my waist and lead me over to the bed

He started kissing me and I brought my arms up and grabbed his hair in my hands pulling him closer to me. His lips slowly left mine and moved down my neck. He pushed me ever so carefully onto the bed and was now hovering over me, though I felt none of his weight.

His hands were trailing up and down my thighs and I could feel myself getting wetter with every pass he did.

I couldn't take it anymore.

He was right, it wasn't fair that he was completely nude and I even after changing into something more revealing was still clothed.

I was still held captive by this lacey textile. So as hard as it was I unknotted my fingers from his hair and made a move to untie the string that was holding my top on. However before I could complete this task I was stopped by Edwards hands on my wrist.

"Somebody's anxious." He said as he took both my hands and with one of his pinned them above my head.

He then presumed with his other hand to finish what I had started. Once the strings were loosened the sheer material fell to either side of my chest.

Gently with his fingertips he circled my taut pink nipple of my right breast. He pinched and pulled on it making me moan. Then all the sudden his hot mouth was on my left breast suckling and I lost control.

"Edward." I said in a breathy moan.

He released my hands and I immediately grabbed him closer to me, not wanting him to stop.

While he was giving my breast his full attention with his mouth his hand started to slowly work its way down until it grazed the top of my thong.

Edward played with the lace for a few minutes before his hand sank under the fabric and his finger slid up my folds. He removed his mouth from my breast.

"So wet already?"

He smirked at me then pulled my thongs down my legs moving his hands along with them till he reached my feet and dropped them off the edge off the bed and onto the floor.

He worked his way back up placing feather light kisses starting from my ankle, then to my knees, then to the inside of my thighs, however he skipped over the place I wanted him the most and came back up to kiss my lips.

"Edward?" I whined from around his lips.

"What baby?"

"Please?" I said. I couldn't help but whimper when I said this. I guess at that point I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I mean if this worked then I would continue to whimper so I could get my way.

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want." I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he was whispering in my ear.

I could feel his erection on my thigh and knew he was ready. However unlike me he managed to maintain his self control. Which I would have thought that to be hard for him considering how it had been years since he had the company of a woman.

Deciding that I had enough of his torturous game, I took matters into my own hands.

Literally.

I reached down between us and grabbed his member and started to run my hand up and down over his shaft.

This time it was Edwards turn to moan.

And it sounded delicious.

"Uh Bella. Don't stop baby."

Hearing him say my name in such a way made my body tingle everywhere and I wanted to hear him say it again.

I began to pump him faster while tightening my grip around him. Then I slowed down and circled around the tip where I could feel the warm liquid oozing out. I sped back up pumping him hard and fast.

"Bella…. Oh…. Baby."

His voice was no more then a whisper as the pleasure took over him.

His hand came up to stop me before I had a chance to finish.

"Baby if you don't stop now I am not going to last much longer."

He slowly lifted his hand off mine and I let go of his shaft. I looked up into his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do, he was just starring at me while running his fingers through my hair.

"Edward are you having second thoughts?"

My question caught him off guard. His hand stopped moving and his look grew more intense.

"No baby why would you think that?"

"Well its just because your not doing anything. I just got the feeling that you changed your mind about all this."

"God no baby. I am just taking my time to make it last longer."

Before I could say anything else his lips silenced my own. He slowly moved his lips with mine and when I needed air he moved to my neck and kissed down my chest. He kissed all the way down to my hip bones. When he paused I looked up at him to see why he did and it was then that he looked at me one last time before he placed a kiss on my folds.

Before I knew it his tongue was working its magic. His tongue slowly licked up and swirled around my clit. He began to suck on it and I moaned out loud. He pushed a finger in me adding to my pleasure. Then he added another and another until there were three. He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of me while curling them at the same time. He was amazing. He sucked and nibbled on my clitoris making my body feel like it was on fire.

"Edward right…. Uh… there."

I weaved my fingers in his hair to keep him in that spot.

Both his tongue and fingers got faster until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried out and exploded all over his fingers. He lapped up my juices and pulled his fingers out of me once he was done. He placed his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean.

After a few moments my breathing slowed and my heart rate was back to its normal pace. He bent down to kiss me and I could taste myself on him.

He pulled away and laid on top of me.

He lined himself up at my entrance and looked at me for the go ahead.

I shook my head yes and bucked my hips up. He pushed until he was all the way in me, going at an agonizingly slow pace. We both let out moans as the sensation of us being connected crashed over us.

He then pulled back out till just a little bit of the tip of his head was still in me and pushed back in rotating his hips at the same time making it to where it felt as if he was hitting all my sweet spots.

I wanted him to quicken the pace so I started to push my hips up off the bed to meet his thrust.

"Faster…. Edward…. Harder"

I could barely hear myself, but he heard me and complied with my requests.

I wrapped both my legs around him and drug my nails up and down his back.

He began to thrust faster and deeper.

"Oh….mmm…..Edwa…..Edward."

I couldn't believe how vocal I was. I never had been one who talks or yells during sex… coarse I never had sex this amazing before.

Edward slid his arm under my back to pull me closer to him.

"Bella your so… ahh…. Tight."

He slid his free hand over my stomach and to my sex where he started to rub my clitoris really fast.

That's all it took for me to come undone.

My legs started to shake and I could fell the muscles in my stomach tightening.

"Edward…oh…I'm… going"

"Uh… Bella….mmm…. Cum for me."

With those few little words I tightened around him and released. My orgasm sent him over the edge and with once last thrust he spilled his seed in me. We came a few minutes apart from each other.

He fell on me and put his face to my neck where he kissed it. After a few moments he pulled out of me and turned over onto his back pulling me with him to lay across his chest. Our bodies were both sweaty and our chest were heaving up and down.

There was no talking for a long time. Just are breathing evening back out to normal was all that filled the silent air.

I yawned and Edward chuckled.

He pulled the cover over us and placed a feather light kiss on my forehead and said something that I could barely hear as I had already started to drift of to sleep.

**A/N: **

**Okay so what do you think? How did I do? Was it worth the wait? If I was really horrible at this then don't be scared to tell me, however please remember this was my very first lemon so do be to harsh. **

**Thanks for reading a please review!**


	16. Arising Questions

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody! Thank yall so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts that I have gotten with the last chapter. Yall are very supportive and I really do appreciate it. Also I want to thank the following communities for adding me.**

Best Of The Best FanFics: 100 Plus Reviews

Carmen stories to read

My To-Read List :)

she her vinyl with lemonade

**For those of you who haven't had a chance to visit these communities I implore you to do so… there are a lot of amazing stories in there archives.**

**Also I had a couple of people who reviewed ask me if they forgot about protection. I do not advise to having unprotected sex, but in this case Edward and Bella did, but I had to do it because the way I want the story to go… just trust me on this.**

**WARNING!**

**Lemon ahead, but I have it marked off to where it begins and ends for those of you who do not wish to read it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16**

**Arising Questions**

**EPOV**

Bella yawned and closed her eyes. She was so tired after our love making. I could already see that she was dosing off, however I couldn't stop the words from slipping from my mouth.

"Sweet dreams _my_ beautiful Bella"

I could hear the possessiveness in my own voice.

I wanted her as _mine_ and nobody else's.

Hours passed and instead of me falling asleep as well, I just continued to run my fingertips through her soft mahogany hair.

I lay there looking at Bella in my arms. Holding on tight and not wanting to let go.

I could feel her warm sweet breath on me as she inhaled and exhaled. And I could hear her steady heart beat. They were both like music to my ears.

She was my sleeping angel. A God sent. What happened between us was miraculous. The electricity that was floating in the air was nothing short of amazing.

It was hard to believe that it was only three in the afternoon. However that didn't keep Bella from falling asleep afterwards. She was spent.

All her strength along with mine was used up in pleasing one another.

It was so powerful. It was like I was feeling her in my soul. I hoped it was the same for her if not better.

Not wanting to, but knowing I had no choice I let go of Bella and slid out from underneath the blanket.

Nature was calling.

After I washed my hands I walked out of the bathroom and was going to join Bella back in bed, but she just looked so peaceful that I did want to take a chance in waking her.

I grabbed my boxers off the floor, tugging them on and headed to my music room.

The song that had recently popped in my head was almost finished. I just needed a few more touch ups on it and it would be ready.

I sat down at the piano. I now had the inspiration that I needed to complete it.

I ran my fingers across the smooth keys and started the song from the beginning.

Around four I had put the finishing touches on the melody and was playing it one last time when I felt and seen two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

She said in a sweet seductive voice. I could feel her warm breath blow lightly across the shell of my ear as she spoke.

I grabbed her hands from covering my eyes and kissed both her palms.

"Did you sleep well?"

She came around the piano to reveal that she had put my polo shirt on. I have to say she looked good in my shirt and I wouldn't mind seeing that more often.

"Very well. I didn't know you played piano. What was that you were playing just now?"

Bella leaned up against the piano to where her bottom just barely grazed the keys and both her elbows were propped back on the piano supporting her weight.

"Oh uh I have been playing for about 15 years now and I guess you could call it a lullaby."

"Its gorgeous. Whose work is it?"

"I am glad you think so. I was the one who wrote it."

I watched as Bella facial expression went from curious to amazed.

**BPOV**

I have to say when I awoke to find Edward no where to be found I started to panic.

Did he have second thoughts on what he had done?

Did we give our love to soon?

Was he having mixed feelings about what transpired between us?

All these questions and more started to cloud my head along with apprehension…. That was until I heard the most beautiful sound coming from another part of the house.

It was faint, but I could still hear it.

It was a soothing sound.

A sound that erased everything I had been feeling a moment ago.

Curious as to where it was coming from I crawled out of bed and was going to put all my clothes back on, but I seen Edwards shirt laying on the floor and decided that it was much faster and easier to put on… that and it was certainly a far more appealing piece of clothing then mine.

I quickly grabbed it off the floor and hurriedly put my arms threw the sleeves. I pulled it over my shoulders and buttoned a few of the buttons. I couldn't help but smell the collar of his shirt as its scent surround me.

It was Edwards scent.

A combination of cologne, soap and his own personal body scent all mixed into one enchanting smell.

It was the best scent in the world.

I realized that if I stayed in the room any longer then there would be a possibility of me missing out on locating where the music was coming from. So I took one last sniff of the shirt and walked over the door and opened it.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

I stopped and listened to where it was coming from and turned right and kept following the music.

When I finally came to the closed door that the music was coming from I turned the knob very carefully trying not to disturb who ever it was playing.

To my shock it was Edward. I didn't know he could play piano.

I watched as his hands moved smoothly and swiftly over the ivory and black keys. He was so beautiful.

Was there anything that Edward couldn't do?

I walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He knew it was me so instead of continuing that game we started talking about the music. When I asked him who wrote it, he informed me that it was in fact he who had written such a wonderful piece and my jaw dropped.

"You wrote this?"

The surprise in my voice was evident and I knew he could hear it.

"Yep, I sure did."

He answered with a smirk on his face.

"So do you do this all the time?"

He looked confused before asking..

"Do what?"

"Just out of the blue write something?"

"Aw well it helps if you have inspiration."

"Really? Well then what was your inspiration for writing such a wonderful masterpiece like this?"

He had a smile on his face and his eye were bright.

"Oh it was somebody that I got to know in the last few days. A woman that takes my breath away every time I see her and is more remarkable then I could have ever imagined."

I immediately knew he was talking about me and wanted to cry tears of happiness, but I also wanted to flirt with him as he was doing with me.

He placed one of his hands on my hip and slid me over the keys making a tune that was out of sorts until I was in front of him.

He stood up and started kissing my neck.

"Well Mr. Cullen I think this woman would be very jealous to find another women in here with you kissing down her neck."

My sentence was breathy and the last word I said came out with my voice cracking.

I could feel his lips turn up in a smile against my neck.

**LEMON ALERT- LEMON ALERT- LEMON ALERT **

Edward was sucking on my neck as his skilled hands ran along the shirt unbuttoning the buttons. He pushed the shirt away from my shoulders and picked me up to where I was sitting on the keys. The mangled tune filling the room.

I managed to slide his boxers down and he sprang free. He wasted no time as he seen that both our needs were to great to even consider foreplay at this moment.

In one smooth motion he slid in me and begin to thrust.

"Mmm!"

We both moaned in unison.

Every time he pushed into me it would send me moving on the keys making them cry out in protest.

It was just as beautiful the second time as it was the first time, only this one time there was no fear or restraint.

Just need and want.

Edwards hands were on my hips pulling me to him as he moved inside of me. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands twisted in his hair.

Both of us were panting and are breaths were coming heavier.

My breast were rubbing up against his chest sending the most delicious feelings through my body.

"Ed- Edward… please h-harder… I'm so close!"

"Ahhh…. Me too…. Bella… mmm!"

With a few final hard thrust my orgasm came in full force.

"EDWARD! OHMYGOD!"

"BELLA! UH!"

I exploded all over him and he released his seed in me.

When we were done Edward sat back down on the piano bench bringing me along with him. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and my hands were still intertwined in his hair.

**EPOV**

Me and Bella had just shared another perfect moment and they just kept getting better and better. We were still both connected when Bella asked me to play for her again.

As I started to run my fingers over the keys she started to move slowly up and down on me.

This wasn't the same kind of sex that we had just had.

That was not full of want and need.

This type was full of emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe. This was romantic.

Everything that Bella deserved.

We stayed like that for hours slowly making love and me playing the piano. There were quite a few notes I missed playing because my orgasms were so great, but Bella didn't seem to mind. In fact I think she liked the fact that she had that power over me. That she pleased me so well it made me lose all concentration.

**LEMON ENDS - LEMON ENDS - LEMON ENDS**

It wasn't until we had finished and Bella and I had gotten dressed again that I started to play a different song.

"What song are you playing now?"

"This is a song that Esme taught me when I was younger."

I began to play and Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"That sounds like a lullaby my mother used to hum to me when I was a baby."

When Bella said that my head snapped up and my hands froze in place.

I quickly counted how many times we had had sex and how many times I spilled my seed in her.

All together since this morning and on the piano and its bench we had sex five times.

That was five times I released in her.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Bella.. Oh God I am so sorry I forgot to use protection. Fuck! How could I have been so stupid with this. I should have known better not to make that same mistake."

I turned to face Bella and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Bella please tell me you are not mad at me and that you are on birth control."

Bella looked a little upset, however I didn't blame her. I did this to her.

"Edward I am not upset and yes I am on birth control. There's nothing to worry about… okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward I am positive. I am going to go and take a shower really fast. Are you going to be okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea. I will be fine Bella."

I quickly kissed her and she was gone within moments.

As soon as I heard the door shut I slammed down the piano lid and cursed.

Its not that I would be upset if Bella got pregnant, but she probably would be and lets face it… I am still not ready to make that step yet.

This sent some arising questions in my head that I didn't even want to think about such as.. what if…

What if this was Kate all over again and I end of losing Bella to?

God I don't think I could handle that again.

**A/N: **

**Okay so what did you think? Oh also I wanted to let everyone know that has not found out already…. I have two new stories that I posted the first chapters to so you should got check them out. Below are the names and summaries of the stories in case you are interested in reading them**

Undying Compassion

**Edward and Emmett are on there yearly hunting trip expecting to find game, but what happens when they stumble upon a girl in the woods who was beaten and left for dead? Rated M for lang, violence, and lemons in future chapters.**

Irresistible Proposition

**Bella's jobless thanks 2 Edward & is in need of money 2 take care of a bedridden Charlie. Edward is in need of a wife 2 close a deal. Edward makes Bella an offer she cant refuse, but how will they pretend 2 be husband & wife when they hate 1 another?**

**Okay that's it. Thank you for reading and please review! I would love to hear from you and I do take the time to write everyone back!**


	17. Self Conflict

**A/N**

**Hello to everyone! **

**Wow I guess that last chapter of mine sucked ass because I only received 3... Yes 3 reviews. That or everyone is just enjoying the summer and is no longer sitting at a desk. Lucky yall! Lol, but anyways yall spoiled me with at least 8 or so reviews to a chapter. So naturally getting only 3 kind of hurts. Just kidding. Its no big deal. I just hope that yall are not losing interest in this story cause I still have a good ways to go before it ends.**

**I hope yall find this chapter to yall's liking much better then the last one. Don't be a stranger…. I want to hear from you!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**Self-Conflict**

**BPOV**

Wow I cant believe what just went down.

I had never seen Edward so worried…. Of course I have only known Edward for a few short days.

As I headed to the bedroom I couldn't help the fear that was rising in the pit of my stomach.

The truth was that I had lied to Edward about being on birth control.

He just seemed so panicked that he had forgotten to use a condom not once but a total of five times!

I don't even want to picture what would have happened if I told him the truth about not being on the pill.

He probably would have had a coronary.

I had to calm myself down.

Breathe in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

For now I am just going to live and let live.

I mean it was to soon to know and I was just going to cross that bridge when I get there.

That is if I get there.

There was a good possibility that I was not pregnant. So that made me wonder why the hell I was stressing over this.

I took another deep breath and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and adjusted the water. I waited until the water was nice and hot. During the winter… especially when it snowed the water takes a while to heat up. Once I seen the steam coming up from behind the shower curtain I quickly stripped off Edwards shirt.

As I stepped in I decided the best thing to do so that I would not worry over it and Edward wouldn't find out was just to go back to what I actually came here to do and that was interview Edward Cullen.

I was so far behind with my questions it was not even funny. And I only had a few more days to go before I had to leave.

Although I secretly hoped that he would ask me to stay, but at this point with him freaking out about the whole situation I didn't know if he would even want to try and became anything anymore.

God how I hoped I was wrong.

Even though Edward was going thru a lot of crap at the moment and was having a hard time letting it go I still wanted to be with him.

I was hoping that maybe with someone in his life he would be able to move on a lot easier then without having someone.

I was hoping that someone would be me.

Still I knew not to get my hopes up.

I sat under the spray of the shower for a good forty-five minutes. My muscle hurt and the steaming hot pounding water on my skin was helping to loosen them up.

I tilted my head backward and wet my hair. I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed out the reddish strawberry smelling liquid. I ran my hands thru my hair scrubbing away the oil and sweat that had accumulated over a days period. I then rinsed it out only to massage the strawberry conditioner in my hair. Once I washed away the last of the creamy liquid out of my hair I grabbed my wash rag and a bar of soap and lathered it up. As I was washing my body and running my hands over my skin I let mind wonder back to earlier today.

I was confused and torn on what to do.

Should I tell Edward about me not being on birth control?

Or should I just play it by ear?

One thing was for sure…. I needed to call Alice.

I watched as the last bit of soapy water washed down the drain from my body and shut the water off.

I pulled back the curtain and grabbed the towel quickly wrapping it around myself.

The bathroom had gotten colder it seemed and I was freezing.

I quickly dried off and put on some fresh clothes. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Once finished I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

Edward clothes were still strolled out on the floor.

A constant reminder.

A reminder of how soft and gentle he was the first time and how caring he was. However it was also a reminder of how I had lied to him.

I can see that this is what my brain is going to keep coming back too…. I would have no good memories of Edward and me making love with out the birth control question popping in my head and fucking up what nice thoughts I could be having.

Deciding that I had to talk to someone I reached over for the phone and dialed Alice's number.

By the second ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Bella? Oh my gosh! I was wondering when I was going to hear from you. How is everything going? I cant believe how cute Edward is, however he is a little stuffy."

"Alice?"

"He lives in a really nice house although it does look a little creepy on the outside, it has the whole Adams family looking going on, but none the less it is nice. Oh and the food was great.

"Alice?"

"I cant tell you how happy Jasper was that he didn't have to pretend to like my cooking this year. He was so relieved when I let him know that we were invited to have Thanksgiving elsewhere."

"ALICE?"

"Goodness Bella. What is it?"

I could feel my throat tightening and the tears prick at my eyes.

"Alice I need to talk to you."

As soon as the heard my shaky voice she paused and then asked..

"Okay Bella. What's wrong?"

"Alice…. me and Edward sleep together."

"I knew it."

"Alice?"

I let my voice drip with annoyance. It was already hard enough to hold back the tears… I didn't need her adding to it.

"Oh sorry go on."

"Well anyways we slept together and-"

"Wait how big is he? Oh and was it good?"

"Really? Your asking me this?"

"Come on Bella. You always asked me."

"Fine. He is very blessed and it wasn't good…."

I paused for a moment before I continued.

"It was nothing short of amazing."

"Oh I knew it! You are so going to have to give me more then that though I mean come on. Wait there is one thing I don't understand… if he was amazing then why do you sound so upset?"

"Because Alice he forgot to use a condom every time we had sex and he was freaking out about it. He then asked me if I was on birth control and I told him yes."

"But Bella you haven't been on birth control since you dated Jacob."

"I know Alice…. You see why I am so upset?"

"Bella just tell him the truth. I am sure he wont be mad."

"I cant Alice. You should have seen how freaked out he was about it. As soon as I told him that I was on birth control he chilled a little bit. If I was to go back in there and tell him the truth he would be outraged one because I lied to him when he asked me and two because I am not on birth control! "

"Well Bella I don't have to tell you the many ways this could go wrong, but you are an adult who is capable of making her own decisions. Just remember that what ever you do may or may not have consequences. That and its not only going to effect your life, but his as well."

"Your right Alice, but I just cant!"

The tears started to spill over and I started sniffling.

Hearing me cry Alice sighed.

"Bella calm down. Lets try not get ahead of ourselves here… ok? For all you know all these tears could be for nothing."

"You're right Alice."

I said between sniffles and felt my tears drying.

"Of course I am. Bella you should know by now that I am always right."

With my tears now gone seeming to go as quickly as they came I rolled my eyes.

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she said this.

"Okay you little pixie."

We both laughed. It felt great to have my mood lifted.

"Well since I got you on the phone. Let me ask how the interview is going."

"Well…"

I was beating around the bush. The truth is if Alice found out that I haven't even gotten through half my interview questions then she would possible shit a gold brick. She may have been my best friend, but she was still my boss and because of that she had every right to make me stay on a time line.

"Bella? I know you to well. How many questions do you have left?"

"Over half."

I said as quickly as I could, but it did no good, because she heard me any ways.

"Bella! You have got to kick it in high gear. The paper is counting on that interview."

"I know Alice your right. I should not have let work and pleasure get mixed. I know better then that. This has gotten me all off track now, but I promise you I will get it done before my time here is up."

"Okay that's all I needed to hear. Are you sure you are going to be okay? I mean I don't need to send Jessica or Tanya over there to take your place do I?"

"NO! You don't. I got this in the bag!"

"Don't you mean in the sack?"

I could hear Alice's musical laughter over the phone. Does this chick ever stop?

"Ok Alice I am going to hang up now."

"Bella I am just kidding."

She said though you could tell she was holding back her laughter.

"Good bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

I hung the phone up and leaned back on the bed. Slightly hitting my head on the headboard.

It hurt, but at this point in time I felt that I deserved a lot worse then a little knot on my head.

Thoughts were constantly bouncing around in my head about what would happen in the future with me and Edward. Some where enjoyable thoughts while others were terrible ones.

The good ones where that I never even got pregnant and we stayed together. There were even some good ones about me getting pregnant and we were a happy little family… you know the white picket fence and the dog in the yard and Edward grilling steaks in the back yard while I pushed our kid on the swing.

Then there were some that I thought of me being pregnant and Edward being right there beside me with a smile on his face, his hand caressing my stomach gently.

However the bad thoughts seemed to out weigh the good ones.

Ones that made it seem like if I was to tell Edward the truth I would lose him for good.

That or what if I did get pregnant and he would want me to get rid of it?

I never should have lied to him. I knew it was wrong of me, but I was just so scared at the time that I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wasn't.

I know that I should have, however I think if I was to tell him now it may do more harm then good.

He would see me as the liar that I am and kick me out of his house. Flinging all of my bags out into the drive way and slamming the door shut.

I couldn't let that happen.

What ever came my way I would take care of it on my own.

Edward would never ever have to know about anything. Unless he wanted to pursue what we already have further…. Hmm I was in deep shit!

**EPOV**

After Bella left the music room I felt horrible for my behavior.

I just panicked. It was like a switch in my brain had clicked on.

Would it really be so horrible if she did come up pregnant?

If I were to become a dad?

Even though I know that I was in no way ready for a baby, but if it did happen I would step up to the plate like a man. I may be many things, but chicken shit I wasn't!

I cared to much for Bella to let her walk out of my life.

However would she want a baby? Is that she had wanted in her future?

She was still so young and had her career and life ahead of her. What if she had never wanted kids?

Shit!

Its amazing how one tiny act can effect so many people's life's.

I just cant believe that I let this happen again.

Not that I regretted having sex with Bella.

Its just that I wish I would have been more careful.

I knew the possible outcomes for having unprotected intercourse, hell I even lived through it once in my past, however at the time I just couldn't stop and think about anything other then my desire for Bella.

Then I was even more ashamed that I freaked out about it.

I am sure that took Bella back some. I could see the look on her face of surprise and maybe hurt.

I didn't mean to act the way I did, but its something that just happened.

I had a feeling the two steps that we had moved forward with each other was all in vain. We had now stupidly taken three steps back… making what little progress we had achieved all void.

I needed to find her and apologize.

I then realized that it seemed that I was always saying sorry to her for some reason or another..

I knew one thing was for sure… I would not be touching her unless I have protection and even then I didn't know if that was such a good idea.

Birth control isn't always effective and I cant bare to put Bella through anything that would require her to give up her career. Her plans for her future.

I just need to control myself.

I can do that. Hell I done it for years until she showed up.

I could turn celibate again. It was going to be really hard though. I knew this because even now just thinking about her made me desire to have her body next to mine.

However would that be something that Bella is okay with? I mean having someone who is turning celibate again in a relationship cant be healthy…. For anyone!

I realized then that I was trying to give myself reasons why I shouldn't give sex up so that I could go and find her and make mad passionate love to her again and again.

However I knew I couldn't.

I just have to tell her it was to soon for me and I would rather take things slow.

I put my head in my hands and sighed.

I hate lying to her and I know she is going to be worried that she did something wrong for me not to want to touch her again.

However it was something that had to be done. I hoped she would understand and not be hurt.

Protocols are put in place for peoples safety and I was strictly doing this for Bella not that she was in any danger, but I couldn't allow such a young, beautiful, full of life girl such as Bella to end up pregnant and everything she ever dreamed go out the window.

**A/N**

**Ok so what did you think?**

**Getting some more drama involved here.**

**Also I need to find out if anyone knows how to make a banner and a blog? I started a blog, but I hate the background and would prefer one that goes with the story. I only got about half of the pictures put up on the site. I still have to finish, but it wont let me put more then one picture up on a post. **

**I am doing this because my profile page has so many links on it that it crowding it. That and I want to make it easier for my readers to view photos. Instead of having to click on multiple links it would be only one link.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and please review.**


	18. Second Thoughts

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Did yall miss me? Cause I missed yall. **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Life has been kind of crazy. **

**Lol anyway here is your next chapter enjoy!**

**See you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters only the plot line to this story is mine.**

**Chapter 18**

**Second Thoughts**

**BPOV**

Me and Edward sat in his study in silence. The tape recorder running and my pen tapping on my notepad was the only noise that filled the room. It had been this way for at least twenty minutes. Neither one of us knew what to say.

The questions I had left still remained unasked.

I reached over and turned the recorder off. No sense in wasting tape and batteries. The click of the button being pushed down was loud in the quite room and startled both me and Edward.

"Uh I am sorry Bella where were we?"

Edward asked as he straightened himself up in his chair. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his body looked worn.

Figuring that someone had to get everything out in the open I started.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

I looked down at my notepad and started drawing circles on it. I need something to distract me so I would not have to make eye contact with him.

"Do you feel what we did was a mistake?"

Edward was silent for a long time and I felt my heart sank. Stupid girl I should have known.

I looked up at him and seen his face all void of emotions. He had turned back into the same Edward I had first met when I had just arrived. He had put his wall back up.

"Bella I don't think it was a mistake I just think it was careless and to soon. And I would like to discuss holding off for a while. I thought I was ready, but I am not."

This caused me to look up. I tried to swallow back the lump that was in my throat. After all that had happened he tells me now that he is not ready for a relationship.

I started to wonder if maybe it was me. Was I horrible compared to what he had in the past? I mean I know I am not that experienced in that field, but for a man who has been celibate for that long I would have thought he wouldn't be able to tell the difference much less care.

No that couldn't be it! When Edward made love to me he was so kind and gentle I could feel every ounce of care that he held for me seeping out of his body.

I had to get to the bottom of this and ask what he meant.

I cleared my throat hoping my voice was not going to be shaky and spoke.

"Do you mean you want to hold off on the sex part or both that and the relationship part?"

Edward looked down at his lap and when he looked back up his eyes showed uncertainty.

At that point he didn't have to say anything. I understood clearly.

He was having second thoughts.

I could see the pain in his eyes as his heart was playing tug of war with his thoughts. I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say, but knew that as of now he couldn't.

We had moved to fast. Got lost in the heat of the moment.

I did the only thing I could. I swallowed back my tears and took a deep breath. What I was about to do was going to be for the best for both Edward and me.

I didn't feel the need to tell him about me not being on birth control. That was the least of my concerns right now. Odd as it seemed.

My only concern right not was to say what I needed to and then get the hell out of here.

"I understand."

I closed my notepad, grabbed the recorder off the table and stood up. I made this decision because I seen no other choice in the matter. I just hoped Alice would forgive me and that we would be able to work with the material that I had already gathered from my stay here.

As I walked to the door and opened it I turned around to look at Edward one last time.

"Edward?"

He looked up at me and was on the verge of tears. I felt horrible for clearly I have torn this mans heart apart. I just added to the hole he already had!

I thought he was doing good, that he was making progress, but I guess I thought wrong.

I just hoped that in the future we would both be okay, however I had never lost someone that I was madly in love with before I came here so I didn't know how bad your heart could hurt and how long it would mourn.

Until now.

I knew Edward was someone I would never forget. Even though I have only known him for a short amount of time it felt like a life time.

Whoever said that it was better to have loved and lost then never to loved at all was full of crap. The way my heart hurt now that it was breaking and knowing that love was lost… there was no words to describe what I was going through.

"I will be leaving tonight. I have enough material on you to write a nice column for the paper. Once I am finished you will be receiving a copy of it in the mail so you will be able to look it over…. Just as it is written in the contract."

I looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him anymore because the tears were ready to spill down my cheeks.

"I think this will be for the best."

And with that I walked out the room and shut the door behind me before he was able to see the first tear slide down my cheek leaving a little black river.

I ran back to my room and pulled all my clothes out of the drawers not bothering to fold them as I tossed them in my suitcase. My vision was blurry making it take twice as long to complete the process, but when I finally did I ran out into the hallway and to the elevator with my suitcase tagging along.

Once I was on the ground floor I ran to the front door.

"Miss. Swan?"

I turned around to see Mrs. Cope standing there with a confused look on her face.

"My heavens darling why are you crying what's going on?"

She walked up to me, but I backed away.

"I have to get out of here Mrs. Cope."

I gave her a pleading look and she nodded her head. It was then that I knew she understood.

I turned back to the door, pulled it open and ran out of the house leaving my heart behind.

**EPOV**

I couldn't say anything. I was too stunned. My mind was screaming profanities at me telling me that I was a fucking moron. That I could finally have had my long and awaited happy ending with Bella, but my heart wouldn't allow it.

I took another swallow of the whisky straight out of the bottle. Unfortunately it was the last swallow. I chunked that bottle on floor along with the five other various bottles of alcohol I had consumed.

It had been two days since Bella had left my house. Two days since I have bathed. Two days since I have left my study. Two days of nothing but drinking and sleeping. Two days of not being able to breathe clearly.

I ran my hand over my scruffy bearded face and lazily pulled myself out of my chair. I walked over to my liquor cabinet while holding onto things as I passed by and pulled out some vodka. Well it wasn't whisky but whatever. It would work for what I needed it to do.

I pulled the top off and then took a swig attempting to drink away my sorrows.

As I went back across the room to sit down in my chair I was seeing doubles. Just then Mrs. Cope had came in carrying a box.

"Edward I am removing all traces of alcohol from this study."

she walked over to the cabinet, sat the box on the floor and started to put bottle after bottle in the box.

"Mrs. CCCCoooopppp, uh Cup, Cope thaaatttsss itttt. Leeavvvvve thhhheeemmmm. I'mmmm nooootttt donnnneeeee."

The two Mrs. Cope's that I was seeing stopped and turned to me. They both pointed there fingers at me and in a not so quiet or gentle voice yelled.

"Yes you are young man! Your words are slurring to the point were I can barely understand you. You can barley stand up. You smell like you slept in a dumpster for a week."

"Arrrreee youuuuuuu donnnnneeeee iiiiinsullltttinng meee?"

I asked then took another swig.

"Hardly! Your family is worried sick about you and frankly I am too. I haven't seen you like this is years Edward. Now give me that vodka so I can take you upstairs and clean you up and put you to bed. I will yell at you more in the morning when you can comprehend what I am saying and when you have a bad hangover. That way you get two punishments in one."

She came over and grabbed the bottle out of my hand.

"Okay Mr. Crowley you can come in and give me a hand now."

Mr. Crowley along with Mrs. Cope picked me up and walked me through the house. Once in my room Mrs. Cope started walking to the bathroom with me in tow. She ran the shower water and jerked what clothes I had on off and tossed them to the side. She then helped me get in the tub and washed me up like she used to do when I was a boy.

I knew when she was bathing me that I should have felt ashamed, but I didn't hell I didn't have a care in the world. The alcohol was fucking with my head.

One she was done she tossed a large towel to me and walked me to the bed. I didn't dry myself off and neither did Mrs. Cope… she just pushed me in the bed and pulled the cover up to my neck. She then gave me a look and sighed before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

The next morning I woke up to my window drapes being pulled back and the sun shinning on my face.

"Rise and shine Edward. This is no bed and breakfast and we have much to discuss."

I pulled the covers over my face only to have them yanked back down.

"I mean it Edward. Here take this."

Mrs. Cope handed me a glass of water and four Tylenol.

"That should help with the massive headache I know you have."

She then took a tray off of my night stand and sat it in my lap.

"Here is some food for your stomach. You haven't had any food in three days so you need to eat."

I looked down at the tray where three pieces of French toast sat along with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a big blue berry muffin. There was a cup of coffee along with a glass of orange juice.

I picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs and then the French toast.

I looked up at Mrs. Cope who smiled at me and sat down in a chair close to my bed.

"Edward it time to have a talk!"

**BPOV**

Hello! No one is home. Please leave a message after the beep.

_BEEP!_

"Bella I know your there. Mrs. Cope called the office and told me you left Edwards house crying a few days ago. I didn't want to bother you because I was hoping that you would come and talk to me on your own, but I see you haven't so I am now on my way over. Be there in five!"

The answering machine cut off.

After I left Edwards house three days ago I had locked myself in my apartment.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I just needed time to think and process everything that had happened between me and Edward.

However the pixie had other plans.

I pulled the blanket more into my body and snuggled into the sofa. The TV was on but I couldn't begin to tell you what was playing.

Just as I had gotten comfortable my doorbell rang.

"Bella I know that you are in there so open the door."

I just laid there hoping she would get the clue that I didn't want to talk about it and eventually go away.

She rang my doorbell a few more times.

"Alright fine Bella you leave me no choice!"

I heard my door knob rattle and lifted my head up from the couch.

My door then opened and I seen Alice walk through putting her bobby pin back into her hair with a smile the size of the Texas on her face.

I laid my head back down on the arm of the sofa and sighed.

"What are you doing here Alice?"

"Well I came to check on my best friend who I know is hurting."

She walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Bella you can talk to me you know that right? I am always here for you."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. They fell out of my eyes like rain drops from a cloud.

Alice pulled me into a huge then and was rocking me back and forth.

"Alice it was horrible."

"What happened Bella? Did all this happen because of the birth control thing?"

"The birth control thing? Alice I never even told him."

I pulled my head away from Alice's shoulder and wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my sweat shirt.

"Well Bella I don't understand! What happened then?"

"It was Edward. He said he thought he was ready but he wasn't."

I said in between sniffling and blotting my eyes.

"Well Bella I mean you did have sex pretty fast. That might have scared him. Grant it yes men like having sex, but it also scares them because women put way more meaning and feeling into it then they do."

"No it wasn't just that…. he isn't ready for a relationship either. He said he thought he was ready, but he isn't. Alice I cant compete with Kate. It's not possible."

Alice pulled me back into her so she could once again hug me and rub my back.

"Bella you don't have to you can forget all about Edward and everything that happened there."

She patted my back and pushed me back.

"In fact Bella give me everything you got on Edward and I will put one of the other girls on the article. That way you will be able to move on. Nothing will be in your way to hinder you."

I knew Alice meant well, but I wanted to do this. It was the last thing I had to hang on to.

"Alice thanks for the offer, but this is something I started and its something I need to finish. It will be like closing the book for good."

"Bella are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

I looked down at my hands and watched as each tear drop splashed on my palms.

"There's something more your not telling me Bella I can sense it."

I looked up at Alice, closed my eyes, took a deep shaky breath and opened them.

"I'm in love with him Alice and he will never feel the same about me."

The sobs came out and I couldn't control them. Alice just sat there holding me while I cried and kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"I'm in love with Edward."

**A/N**

**Okay so what did you think? **

**Sorry it took so long. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and I am trying to start a play list for this story so if you have any songs that you think would go with one of the chapters then please let me know so I can look them up. **

**Thanks so much for reading and please review.**


	19. Epiphany And Pink Lines

**A/N**

**Hello gals and pals! How yall doing? Thanks yall so much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and for reading my story. I am so glad yall have taken an interest in it. It makes me feel all bubbly inside. **

**Okay I would like to thank Babe Pryor for suggesting the song Ship of Fools by Robert Plant For the last chapter.**

**I will be putting it on the music list and will be posting it as soon as I am finished with the story. If any body has any song ideas for ANY of the chapters please send me a message about it. **

**Also I started a new story its called**

_**Letters Leading To Love**_

**And I have the first two chapters up soon to be three so go check it out and tell me what you think about it so far.**

**Okay enough for now here is your chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

**Epiphany And Pink Lines**

**EPOV**

Mrs. Cope studied me as I took the last bite of the syrup covered French toast and finished off the last swallow of orange juice.

I have to admit I did have a headache from hell and still felt tired and sluggish, but now I felt a little better being that I had something in my stomach.

Mrs. Cope picked up the tray off my lap and sat it back on the night stand. She returned to her chair and looked at me.

"Edward do you remember anything that happened in the last three days? Or do I need to fill you in on how big of a idiot you are?"

I winced at her harsh words… however true they may be.

"No Mrs. Cope that wont be necessary. I remember what happened down to the 'T at least I think I do.'"

"Okay good that saves me some time now that I know I don't have to explain anything to you, however if you could be so kind as to explain a few things to me I would greatly appreciate it."

I looked over at Mrs. Cope and seen that her eyes were filled with curiosity and determination. She was going to drag it out of me one way or the other so I figured it was best if I just told her.

I ran both my hands over my face and sighed. I let my hands fall back down into my lap lazily.

"What would you like to know Mrs. Cope?"

"First of all I would like to know what happened that had Bella so upset to where she ran out of here 3 days ago."

The mention of Bella's name had flooded my mind with the memory of that day. The memory of Bella walking out of my door. And worse of all the memory of me not going after her.

"Well Edward I am still waiting on my answer and I am certainly not getting any younger so anytime now."

"Mrs. Cope its just… I don't know it just wasn't going to work out."

Mrs. Cope let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"Edward why would you think something like that?"

"Because I am no good for Bella. I cant be the man that she needs."

"Don't you think that was her choice whether you were good for her or not? And I may not be a love doctor, but I did see how Bella looked at you and you her. What I seen was two people that wanted each other. Two people that both met each other with hurt hearts and somehow started healing one another."

"Mrs. Cope stop… your telling me stuff that you think I want to hear. I am not a kid anymore you don't have to sugarcoat it or try and make sense of things for me."

"Fine Edward you want the truth?"

She stood up and came to stand directly in front of me.

"The truth is, is I seen you finally open up and be the Edward your family once knew and loved. The man who for once didn't have a ounce of sadness in his eyes and the guy who let his happiness walk out that front door three days ago and just let her leave while he decide to get drunk instead of dealing with it. You had a pity party. You're so terrified to let people get close to you because you are scared that there will be a repeat of what happened with Kate. You built this wall around you to keep your heart protected, but in the long run its just hurting you more. Now from what I seen of Bella I believe that she would have been a strong enough girl to tear them down, in fact I had already started to see some progress, but then again she also had your help."

I looked over at Mrs. Cope.

"What do you mean by my help?"

"I mean that you were wanting to change for her. You wanted to move on and then all the sudden you shut back down again. That was like a slap in the face for Bella considering that I am sure it wasn't easy for her to climb those walls you built."

I knew that Mrs. Cope was being blunt and I knew that everything she was saying was true so instead of trying to interrupt her I just sat there in my bed with my head hung in shame and took my punishment.

"Also why did you return to drinking? It didn't solve your problems all those years ago and it didn't solve them now. If anything it made them worse by making you have a massive headache. Not to mention your mother was worried sick. You made your loved ones fear that you were going to go through another mental breakdown."

"I know Mrs. Cope, but that was the only comfort I could turn to at the time. I know what I did was stupid, but Bella made the choice to leave… just like Kate did."

"Bella might have made the choice to leave Edward, but she didn't leave like Kate did. Bella is still out there you still have a chance to correct things with her. To finally be able to have your happiness. Why are you holding back?"

"I- I- I don't know."

For once I didn't know. All the thoughts that I had in my head while she was talking just suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Why didn't I allow myself to find joy?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I couldn't be the man Bella deserved or needed. I knew this already. I was broken. I was holding onto what little bit of Kate I had left and I was scared Bella would replace her.

Mrs. Cope obviously seeing my epiphany put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Edward, Kate is with you always. Bella is never going to replace her fully. She will ease your pain to where you eventually have very little, but she will never ask you to forget about her. Bella knew what she was getting into when she first found out and it still didn't scare her away. She liked everything about you, the good and bad, she accepted you."

"If that was the case then why did she walk out? Why did she do the exact same thing to me as Kate did. She may not have left the same way Kate did, but she still choose to leave."

I was getting frustrated and I was yelling now. I knew poor Mrs. Cope didn't deserve to be at the brunt of my anger, but she was all I had at this point in time. Somehow I think she understood because she didn't say anything about it. She just keep listening and lecturing me more.

The headache that had once started to ease up was now back in full force. This was too much to think about with a hangover.

"Edward she left because of you. She seen that you weren't ready yet. Her leaving was a hard thing to do. Trust me I know. I seen what it did to her with my own two eyes. If you ask me yall both took the easy way out, but the beauty of this is that you can fix it Edward. However I wouldn't recommend you do that until you know for a fact that you are ready to make a change in your life because its not fair to Bella for you to get her hopes up just to crush them….. Again"

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Now you think about that."

And with those final words walked out shutting the door behind her, leaving me to dwell in my own thoughts and self pity.

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks since I left _his_ house. For the first week I stayed in my apartment and didn't do anything. Alice came over everyday to shove food down my throat and to comfort me. She would even drag my sorry ass out of my bedroom and make me take a bath.

It was only then that I saw how childish I was being. I mean people went through this everyday…. Right? Yes they do and they make it through it so why cant I?

So here I am back to work. Sitting at my desk and just staring at my computer screen with my hands held over the keys…

Only I couldn't move them.

I had no clue how to even start writing this article.

Every time I would look at what little notes I did have over Ed- I mean _him_ I would feel as though I was falling apart. As if I was ripping at the seems.

Maybe Alice was right, maybe I should have let someone take over this article. Looking back I thought I was strong enough to do this, but now I am not so sure.

I know I walked out on Edward, but I didn't realize that he wouldn't come after me. I guess what we had meant more to me then it did to him.

No it wasn't fair of me to think that.

The poor man wasn't ready and I basically jumped him.

No! It wasn't fair that I think like that of _me_.

I mean it does take two people to tango… right?

Maybe what we both felt at the time was just pure lust.

Lord knows that people get that confused all the time. And this time was one of them. At least if I keep telling myself that then it doesn't hurt so bad.

Oh who am I kidding?

I am in love with him. It wasn't lust. It was love. A love that is lost forever. A love that I would never find again.

I could search this whole world and I know that I'll never find someone as perfect as he is for me.

We belonged together. I could feel it deep down in my bones. The only question was is why couldn't he?

Why didn't he let me in. I was willing to climb over those brick walls he surrounded himself with. I was willing to take that step. I was willing to put my heart on the line.

I logged out of my computer realizing that I was getting no where staring at a blank screen. I looked at the clock and seen that I only had twenty more minutes till five. Then I would be able to leave for the day.

Be able to go home and stare at the walls in my empty apartment and do nothing but think about everything I failed at in my life.

Maybe it was me and not the guys I dated.

I mean look at what happened with Jacob. Am I lacking something that men desire to have in a relationship?

For Jacob to have an affair with Lauren and for Edward to say he wasn't ready.

Maybe Edward was being more polite about things then Jacob was. Maybe Edward felt that if he was to tell me he wasn't ready yet then it wouldn't hurt me as bad as the truth would. Jacob on the other hand didn't even bother to say anything. He just went into the arms of a cheap floozy and through me away as if I was yesterdays garbage.

Maybe I was destined to stay single.

I punched my time card out and drove home, carefully I might add. The weather was starting to see more snow being that it was close to Christmas. Once at my building I parked my truck in the parking garage and walked up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway till I reached my apartment door.

I quickly unlocked it and stepped inside. I went straight to the thermostat and cranked up the heater. It was time like these especially during the holidays that I wished I had a fireplace.

A fireplace that a nice guy would come light for me every night.

A Guy like Edward.

I sank down on the coach and started crying again. A few sobs raked through my body before I quickly covered my mouth and shot straight to the bathroom due the dose of nausea that set in.

When I made it to the toilet I leaned over and held my hair behind my head at the nape of my neck.

After I emptied what little contents that I had in my stomach into the toilet bowl I sat back and leaned against the wall.

Great that's all I need now is to get sick.

I closed my eyes and waited for a few minutes thinking that I may get sick again, but I suddenly felt fine. It went away just as quickly as it had came.

I heard a knock on my door and picked myself up of the floor. I flushed the toilet and then I rinsed my mouth out quickly and spit the water in the sink.

I walked down the hallway and to the door. I looked in the peep hole and see Alice holding a takeout bag from Alfredo's and another one from sugary confections.

I opened the door and suddenly the smell from the Italian food made my stomach growl.

"Hey Alice come on in."

She hadn't even made it all the way into the door yet and I had already grabbed the bags from her hands and went into my tiny dinning area.

I pulled everything out of the bags and started removing the tops of the containers.

"Your welcome."

Alice said from behind me.

"Oh I am sorry Alice its just I am suddenly starving."

"Suddenly? And its okay thats the first I seen you excited over something in weeks."

"Ha ha funny. And yes suddenly. Its really weird a few minutes ago I was sitting on my bathroom floor puking my guts up and now I am fine and hungry."

I sat down and grabbed a fork and started digging in.

"Bella?"

Alice asked me.

"Yes."

I answered around a mouth full of fettuccine.

"You said you just got sick and now your feeling better?"

"Yes… So?"

"Well I was just curious as to why that was."

She sat down and started eating her stuffed mushrooms.

"Well I was… I was crying so I think that's what brought it on."

She paused to look at me and then shoved a fork full in her mouth not saying anything else.

After we ate dinner and the double chocolate fudge cake she had bought us, Alice had stayed and chatted for a while before she left.

I walked her to the door and thanked her again for supper. She hugged me once, turned around and started walking away. Once she was out of sight I closed the door and locked it. I was about to go finishing cleaning up the mess in my dinning room when the nausea hit me again.

It went on like that for a week straight. Once I puked I felt fine. On the eighth day of this going on it was on a Saturday and I was rummaging through my medicine cabin looking for the pink pepto bottle when I noticed that a box of tampons still sat on the top shelf unopened.

I had bought them before I even went to interview _him_, knowing that after I left his house it would only be a few days before I got my period.

All the sudden it was like time stood still.

A panicky feeling started from my toes and worked its way up till it hit home base at my stomach making me get sick again.

How could I have been so stupid.

Once done I quickly cleaned myself up and changed in some fresh clothes. I locked the door behind me and made my way down to the corner drug store.

I walked into the store and went straight to the cooler pulling me out a bottle of water and drank some on my way to the pregnancy test. Once there I had picked out three different ones and hurried to check out and pay for them and my water.

Once I was back at my house I downed some more water till I had to pee. I followed the directions on the pregnancy test and waited for twenty minutes.

I was pacing around my living room and watching the little white baking timer. The minutes were ticking by so slowly.

Once my kitchen timer went off I walked back into the bathroom and started looking at the test.

All of them had pink lines. Indicating only one thing.

I am pregnant.

**A/N**

**Okay so I got to know what do you think. This chapter was so hard to write lol it took some time to get it to sound right and I am still not sure it does.**

**Anyways thank you for reading a please review. **

**Also don't forget to check out my new story **

**Letters Leading To Love **

**Edward has been on his own since he was 18 & is a lonely solider who is on leave from the military & ends up falling for Bella a women who had written a card & sent it to him when he was on active duty. The only problem is, is she is already taken by Jacob**


	20. Conformation

**AN**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, put me in your favorites, added me to your alerts and into your communities. **

**Here is your chapter! **

**I have no excuses on why it took me this long nor an explanation. **

**I love writing, but only do it when my time allows me to. I hope yall all understand that. I do have other more pressing matters at the time, but decided it was best to write to not only get some frustration out (writing is my escape) but to also give yall another chapter to this story. I am hoping to finish this story with in maybe 5 or so more chapters…. Give or take a few. I have some ideas on stretching the story, but given how I don't update that often I wouldn't feel right to do that to yall. Like I said I have to think about it. **

**That didn't sound like an excuse did it? **

**Lol!**

**See you at the bottom!**

**APOV**

"Hello Alice? Alice?"

Bella lightly slapped my right cheek multiple times. She was trying to get my attention. I had completely zoned out. The information Bella had just told me shocked me.

I knew something was up. Bella had been eating like crazy since she got back from Edwards house.

Oh my gosh Edward! What would his reaction be knowing that Bella is pregnant. It had been over a month since they last seen each other on that horrible day Bella left his house and they had made no effort to even contact one another.

I knew that it still bothered Bella and now that she was pregnant with his child I knew that it was only going to drag those old feelings up again.

This made me so mad. I wanted to knock some sense into both of them. Especially now that there was a child involved. This was much bigger then just them two now.

I looked over at Bella's panicking face. I knew I had to pull myself together for her. I slowly took a deep breath and swallowed loudly.

"Ok Bella here is what we need to do. Have you went and had a pregnancy test done by the doctor yet cause sometimes these store bought test are not accurate."

I said as I picked up the Ziploc bag that had the three home pregnancy test in them.

"No I have not Alice."

Of course leave it to Bella to procrastinate. I have been waiting on that article about Edward since she got back. I knew she was in pain so therefore I didn't want to push, but time is running out. I was supposed to have that story in the paper weeks ago, but I digress. I needed to focus on the issue at hand!

"Okay Bella then lets set you up an appoint for Monday. We will call the doctors office and get it straightened out."

Today was Friday and it was already past noon so I knew there was no way Bella was getting in to see him today.

I picked up the phone in Bella's office and started dialing for the operator.

Why oh why did she decide it was best to tell me when we were both at work I had no idea. I was just glad the door was shut. This doesn't need to get around the office cause if it does then poor Bella will never hear the end of it from her haters.

The operator came on the line and asked for the city and state once I told her she then asked for the name of the business I was looking for.

"I need the number for Dr. David Banner's office please out on Mayberry drive. Its called Family Health and Care."

"Would you like me to connect you?"

"Yes ma'am"

After a few rings a lady picked up the line

"Thank you for calling Dr. Banners office how may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am I need to set an appointment up for Monday."

"Okay and what is it you need to see the doctor about?"

"A pregnancy test."

"Okay I have a appointment open for nine in the morning or three thirty in the afternoon"

I pulled the phone away from my ear, put my hand over it and asked Bella

"Nine or three thirty?"

"The earlier I find out the better."

I removed my hand and put the phone back to my ear and spoke.

"I will take the nine o'clock appointment."

"Okay now all I need is your name."

"The appointment will be under Isabella Swan"

"Ok we will see you Monday have a great day."

"You too ma'am bye"

"Bye"

I hung the phone up and looked at Bella.

"Okay girl you are all set."

I could see she had a glossy look in her eyes and that she was about to cry so I quickly got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked around her desk. I leaned over and hugged her.

"Listen Bella I will be with you the whole way."

I pulled back to look at Bella in the face. She had tears rolling down her naturally red cheeks. I grabbed some Kleenex and handed them to her and while she wiped her tears I continued to comfort her.

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth in my study, running my fingers thru my hair and mumbling under my breath. I needed a drink so bad, but thanks to Mrs. Cope all the alcohol was out of the house.

Gone!

The woman had dumped it all down the drain.

It didn't matter if it cost me ten thousand dollars or just ten dollars. It was gone.

I knew she meant well, but at this point in time I wanted to fire her for doing that. I needed something to take away the hurt I felt and most of all the way I viewed myself.

I was a vile creature who had no heart.

I hated myself for what I did to Bella, but at the same time I was mad at her.

She just had to leave. She couldn't stick it out.

NO Edward!

I mentally slapped myself.

I was thinking on a selfish level.

Bella only did what she thought was right.

After all why would someone stay after just been shot down.

Tired of pacing I sat down in the chair behind my desk and looked at the phone.

So many times I wanted to call her. So many times I wanted to hear her voice and see her face, but Mrs. Cope was right. I couldn't do anything until I knew for sure I was going to be there a hundred and ten percent for Bella.

It wasn't fair of me to drag her back into all of this just to hurt her again.

Its quite confusing to me. You see before I couldn't get Kate off my mind and now its Bella that I could get out of my head.

Is it possible that I am in love with Bella after all?

Yes I think I am, but could I give her what she needed?

I knew I could. Over the last few weeks I have had a peace come over me. It has been a rather slow process, but I'm getting there.

I would like to think that its Kate sending me that peace. You know letting me know that its okay for me to be happy again.

I looked at the phone and decided to take a chance. I picked it up and slowly dialed Bella's number.

Now before you start questioning me I am Edward Cullen and I have ways of getting information on people. Her phone number was a simple thing to get even if it isn't listed in any of the phone books.

The phone just rang and rang and rang. I looked up at the clock and seen it was nine twenty.

I hung the phone up once the answering machine picked up. I was so stupid she was probably at work…. It is Monday after all.

That or she is just ignoring phone calls.

Or maybe she found someone else. She was a beautiful girl with an amazing heart and lovely personality.

I decided then that if she wanted to talk to me she would call me. However I had little faith in that since it had already been this long.

I sighed as I got up out of my chair and poked at the fire in the fire place. It was getting far to cold and I didn't want to let it go out. The Christmas holidays were approaching fast and I realized that yet again I would be spending them alone.

**BPOV**

I sat nervously in the doctors office waiting for my name to be called. Even though Alice was right beside me it still didn't help my fast heartbeat slow down.

I don't know why I am freaking out so much I already taken the home pregnancy test and it came out positive. I knew I was already pregnant. I guess the reason why I was nervous was because this would confirm it for me. Up until now everything had been surreal.

I looked over at Alice who had a people's magazine in her hands. I could tell she wasn't reading it though. I assumed she was trying to look like she was calm for my sake.

I watched as patient after patient was called in to have there blood pressure, there weight, there height and there temperature taken and to answer some question and then placed in a room till it was my turn.

"Ms. Swan?"

The nurse was standing there with my chart in her hand. I got up from the seat with Alice following behind me. We both followed the nurse.

After doing the pee test it was just a matter of waiting.

After what seemed like forever waiting on the results from the test the doctor had came in the room with a file in his hand.

Me and Alice both looked at each other and I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment that I knew would change my life forever.

I watched as the doctor opened up the file and glanced down at the paper. He then closed the file and looked up at me.

"Mrs. Swan you are pregnant."

I couldn't speak. I was still stunned. No matter how much I tried to tell myself I was it was still a shock to me.

The doctor rambled on about setting me up with a specialist and how to maintain a healthy weight for the baby and so forth, but I missed most of it.

I was deep in thought. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella are you alright? You haven't said a word since you heard the test results."

I looked over at Alice who was driving… how I walked to the car and not remembered doing it was beyond me. I had to many thoughts bouncing around in my head.

I looked out the window and back over at Alice and for the first time I was honest with not only Alice, but myself.

"I think its time that I talk to Edward."

**APOV**

After talking to Bella for over two hours she came to the decision that no matter how much she needed to tell Edward she just couldn't do it. One because she just didn't want to talk to him and two because she was scared of what his reaction would be after he found out that she had lied about the birth control. I'm pretty sure I knew one of the real reasons, but she didn't want to say it. It wasn't like she could keep it from me…. I was her best friend after all. I knew her like a book. I knew she was hurting and that her mind was set on not telling him.

So I decided to tell him myself. Bella would just have to get mad at me. I knew it would take some time for her to get over it, but eventually she would.

I pulled out of Bella's apartment parking lot .

Even if Edward was being a pecker head he still had a right to know that Bella was pregnant with his child.

I whisked off to his house. It was a good ways out of town and I noticed that it was surrounded by a bunch or creepy trees that hung over the road making it to where no sunlight shown thru. Something that I didn't notice the first time I came to his house. Maybe that's because I had Jasper with me.

When I finally found the driveway it had an old rusted gate that closed it off from the world. I have to say getting out of the car scared me, but Bella had stayed here for a few days and I had eaten dinner here before so I knew it wasn't that bad. I got out of the car and pushed the button for the gate to move so that I could pass.

Once inside the gated path the gate slammed shut behind me making my stomach uneasy. I just pressed the gas and decided to look straight forward instead of looking around like my curiosity wanted me to do. Everything was dark that last time I was here so I really never noticed all of the creepiness about this place, but now that it was daytime and I was alone everything seemed to pop out to get my attention.

A few moments later I was face to face with a huge haunted looking house that would scare the hell even out of Dracula.

Well to late to turn back now.

I looked in the review mirror giving myself a look over and then realizing that I looked perfect. And that I was Alice! I had this under control! I got out of the car and marched straight to the door and pounded as hard as I could with my fist.

I not only was going to tell Edward that Bella was pregnant, but I was also going to chew him another ass hole. How dare he do this to Bella. Granted she had fault in it too, but damn he was the guy he needed to step up and do what was right.

The door opened so fast that I had almost hit a little old lady with my fist. I didn't remember seeing her the last time I was here. She must be new or was spending time with her own family.

"Good heavens can I help you?"

She eyed my fist still hanging in the air as she asked.

Feeling bad for scaring the lady I quickly dropped my fist and put it behind my back.

"Yes ma'am I am here to see Edward.""Are you a friend of his?"

"No ma'am not exactly."

"Then I am sorry, but I cant allow you to see him."

She started to close the door, but before she could completely shut it I jammed my $650 shoe into the door jam which scuffed the hell out of them. Edward was so going to be paying for these babies.

"I'm a friend of Bella's"

She slowly opened the door back up and starred at me.

"You're a friend of Bella's? How is she doing? I have been wondering about that every since the day she left."

"Well its hard to say how she is doing…. that's why I need to talk to Edward. Its important."

She stepped aside and allowed me to pass into the foyer.

I followed her thru the house until we came to two big doors that where shut. She knocked on them softly.

"Edward? Edward? Someone is here to see you."

"I heard some shuffling around and finally after a few moments one of the doors opened up.

There in the door frame stood a tall man who was in dress slacks and a white muscle shirt. His frame was laxed. His hair was untamed and his face had a five o' clock shadow. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale white. Not to mention a shower wouldn't hurt.

To sum it up he looked like hell!

Something I wasn't expecting consider the last time we meet he had a glow about him.

"Who is this?"

He asked in a deep demanding voice.

Here is where I wish I had Jasper with me.

I cleared my throat and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Edward I am Alice. Bella's friend we met at Thanksgiving."

Instead of shaking my hand he just starred at it for a moment and then looked up at my face. In a low whisper he said

"I remember you."

"I am here to talk to you about Bella."

When I said that his whole demeanor changed. He stood up straight and his face looked interested.

"Mrs. Cope if you will excuse us."

I watched as the old lady walked away and shut the door behind her. Edward then walked deeper into the room and sat behind a desk. I followed and sat in one of the chairs that was in front of the desk.

"How is Bella doing?"

It confused me a little bit considering that he was so anxious. This kind of behavior wouldn't come from someone who didn't care about that person.

I looked at him and then spoke.

"Well Edward that's why I am here."

His face fell and he looked worried.

"What is wrong? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

"Yes she is okay and yes something did happen, but its nothing that is bad."

At least it wasn't in my opinion. His maybe a different story.

His face kind of relaxed, but it still had a look of worry on it.

I folded my hands in my lap and took a deep breath.

"First of all Edward I want to talk about my shoe. It is completely ruined. In which case you will be buying me another pair. Next I want to talk about all the hell Bella has been thru since all this took place. She waited for you to call or come by or send a message or do something. Anything then what you did which was nothing. You just let her think that she wasn't worth going after. You used her to meet your sexual horn dog needs and then you dumped her like she was yesterdays garbage. You took a girl who had low self esteem and made it vanish completely. You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you call yourself a man?"

To my surprise Edward just sat there and listened. Maybe this was going to be easier then I thought. That and he didn't ask for an explanation on why he had to buy another pair of shoes for me. Which was odd. I continued fussing at him till I figured I had done my job and was satisfied with what little ass he had left.

Next I proceeded to tell him about the baby.

"Ok so Edward here is the real reason I am here. Bella was scared to tell you and is still hurt by you to where even if she wasn't scared she probably wouldn't tell you to begin with."

"Tell me what Alice?"

"Bella….. well you see…. she is"

I couldn't think of the right words to say so I just keep making incomplete sentences like a moron. Now I understood why Bella was so scared. If I didn't know how to tell him then I knew she damn sure didn't.

"Bella is what Alice? Hurt? Did she move away? What is it?"

"Bella is pregnant."

I said in almost a whisper.

"I am sorry what was that?"

He leaned in closer to hear me better.

"Bella is pregnant."

Edward shot straight up out of his chair so fast that it fell backwards.

"She is pregnant? She told me she was on birth control. I mean I know there is a percentage, but…."

Edward looked down at his feet and brought his hand up and ran it thru his hair. He then looked at me fast and sharp.

"Why are you the one to be telling me this and not Bella?"

"Well she was scared of your reaction and seeing how your acting I don't blame her one bit. That and like I said earlier you haven't called her or anything so if I know Bella and I do she probably figured why burden you with this."

"She thinks my child will be a burden to me?"

"Don't get it twisted Edward she hasn't actually come out and said that, but like I said if I know her I imagine that it has ran thru her mind a couple of times. I mean come on think about it. If she felt like she was a burden to you and she is a grown adult capable of taken care of herself then wouldn't she think her child is to especially sense it solely relies on the parents to take care of its needs."

"I have to go see her Alice. She nor my child will never be a burden to me. It was my on damn problem that was the hindrance in all this. I have to make Bella understand that."

He started for the door and I followed behind him. He hurried up and stopped and turned around making me almost run into him.

"Alice I have to freshen up before I go and talk to her. It will only take me about twenty minutes or so. Mrs. Cope will show you out."

As if on cue she walked up. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Hey you do realize that mine and Bella's friendship will be on the rocks for telling you this."

His expression grew soft when he seen the concern I had.

"Don't worry Alice she will never find out you told me unless you tell off on yourself."

With that he turned away and headed down the hall. I turned back into the office to get my purse and walked out of the room to where Mrs. Cope was in the hall waiting to show me out.

**AN**

**Okay there you go another chapter. Would yall like me to drag this out by adding some more story line to this or finish it soon. I'm leaving the choice up to you.**

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	21. The Truth Will Set You Free

**AN**

**Greetings pals and gals!**

**Long time no see aye? **

**Here is the next chapter**

**Sorry it took so long, but then again yall are probably used to it by now since I have done it so many times. Also it took me freaking forever to get this chapter to sound right… and I still don't think it does.**

**Lets see what you think about it**

**Chapter 21**

**The truth will set you free**

After Alice had left my apartment I decided to get comfortable so I changed out of my jeans and sweater and put on some flannel pajamas. Walking from my bedroom back down the hallway to my living room I stopped on the way and cranked up the heater.

Screw those really cute pajamas. I was cold and wanted something to warm me up. I tossed my hair into a messy ponytail on top of my head and settled into the couch with a throw blanket covering me. I was going to turn on the TV, but when I reached down to get the remote off the coffee table I seen the plastic Ziploc bag with the multiple pregnancy test in it. I picked up the bag and decided that the food network could wait a few hours.

I need to think things out.

Everything that me and Alice had talked about earlier today was racing through my mind. She had begged and pleaded with me to tell Edward, but I just couldn't come to terms with it. How could I tell someone that I was pregnant with his baby when he basically stomped on my heart.

If he couldn't love me, how was he ever going to love a baby that was half part of me? I knew I could love the little life that was growing in me because I was in love with Edward. That was something I couldn't deny. I know most people would wonder how I could fall in love with him so fast and believe me I would be one of those people if it were someone else we were talking about, but I just did. I cant explain it.

Is it any different from people meeting someone for the first time and saying they are going to marry that person? I mean isn't that moving fast?

All of this was making my head hurt. I knew I would eventually work up the nerve to tell Edward, but right now all I wanted to do was rest a bit. I stretched out on the couch and turned the TV on. Christmas had already passed and we were nearing the end of December. This year I just stayed here. I didn't go and see my family. I just wanted to be alone. Alice understood as did the rest of my family.

My family.

Lets just say they wasn't too happy to find out that I was pregnant, but they knew that I was an adult and had to live with the decisions I had made. I set the TV on a low volume and watched it for a little while till finally sleep over took me.

Eventually I was woken up by a knock on the door. I was guessing it was Alice with some food, though why she did not use her key I have no idea. Maybe her hands were full and she was using her foot to knock. The knock came again. So I sat up on the couch a little disoriented I might add and pushed off so that I was now on my feet. I walked over to the door.

"I am coming Alice give me a second will you?"

I opened the door and when I seen who was standing there before me I was shocked.

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show his face here. After all this time and what he had done to me.

I started to shut the door, but he reached his hand up to keep it opened and stepped into my apartment.

"We need to talk Bella."

He said as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

Realizing that I had no choice but to talk…. especially now that he was in my apartment I looked at him and nodded.

"Ok first of all sorry for barging in on you like this."

He said as he took a seat on my couch and patted the seat next to him.

I just stood and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I came to ask you to take me back. I cant live with out you. Your all I ever wanted. I am nothing with out you."

Well I sure the hell wasn't expecting that. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could he cut me off.

"Don't say anything Bells let me finish first."

I decided to appease him and closed my mouth giving him the go ahead.

"I know what I did was stupid, but baby your it for me."

I couldn't take anymore of this ridiculousness so I butted in. Besides everything he was saying was sounding like he jacked it from a cheap budget lifetime movie scrip.

"Your right what you did was stupid, but if I took you back after hearing that I would have done something equally as stupid as you."

"Bella?"

"No Jacob its your turn to listen to me. You are the one who left me remember. You left me for Lauren. I didn't choose to end this relationship you did when you cheated on me."

"Bells fucking damn it I made a mistake. I realized that its you I love. It didn't work out with me and Lauren. It didn't from the start. All the relationship was based on was good sex. We lasted about a month and after that we called it off. We are now splitting the business and going our separate ways"

I just looked at him as if saying and your point is?

"It's a chance for me and you to start anew. I even bought us a house in Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"Yes that's where I am relocating my business to. That and I know you like it there. So how about it Bells? I know what I did was wrong, but I cant live without you. You're the only thing that has kept me going on these last few weeks. Even just thinking about you has pressed me to go on."

He looked down to the coffee table. I guess he was expecting me to feel sorry for him. However I wasn't falling for it. If there was one thing I had learned about Jacob during our relationship was that he was a good actor. He could make anyone believe him on anything he said and it would have worked with me also….. If I wasn't already clued in on it.

"First of all Jacob don't call me Bells you lost that right when we broke up. Second of all the only thing I can say to you on the matter with you and Lauren is that justice was served. Also I can't believe you bought a house in Arizona did you think that by doing that it was just going to seal the deal? We get right back together and act as if nothing ever happened?"

Before I could continue with my rant Jacob had picked up the bag of pregnancy test that I had left on the coffee table and looked up at me.

"You are pregnant?"

"That matter doesn't concern you Jacob."

"It damn sure does. You have no right to keep my kid from me."

He stood up and dropped the bag back onto the coffee table.

"I cant believe you were just going to have this baby and let it think that his father belled on him. What kind of mother are you? How dare you bitch"

He was walking towards me and something in me just snapped…. This little life inside me was not Jacobs, nor would it ever be. Even if I had never met Edward and got pregnant Jacob and I had no future together. We never would.

I held up my hand signaling him to stop, but he didn't, not until he was right in front of me.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again. I am not keeping your baby from you because this isn't your baby. Now I suggest you get out of my home you low life trashy ass bastard excuse for a man and take all your words and your house and shove it up your ass!"

**EPOV**

After my shower I quickly got dressed and ran to the garage where I hopped into my Volvo and pulled out my cell phone. I had Bella's contact information from the paper when I agreed to the interview.

I quickly typed in her address in the GPS and once the route was set I pulled out of the garage and headed her way.

I was a little nervous about going out in public. No one really has ever seen me, and I didn't know what kind of reaction there was going to be. That's why I decided to take the Volvo instead of any of the other vehicles I have. The others were to flashy and would sure cause me to be spotted. I also wore a pair of worn out blue jeans and a long sleeve hooded shirt with a cap. I planned on pulling the hood over my head to shield my face and thanks to the weary weather it wouldn't look suspicious.

When I got to Bella's apartment building no one was really out and about on the streets, which worked in my favor and I silently said a prayer of thanks. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I ran across the street and into Bella's building.

After walking up 4 flights of stairs-the elevator was out of order-I finally arrived at Bella's apartment, but when I went to knock on her door I heard a mans voice and dropped my hand.

I should have walked away. Instead of eavesdropping, but I had to know what was going on.

Did Bella move on? Alice never mentioned anything about her dating someone.

As I listened I could hear Bella and the man argue back and forth. Both of there voices were raising and there words were becoming more and more angry.

Though I didn't catch the beginning of the conversation it seemed that Bella's ex was wanting to patch things up with her and she felt different about it.

Soon I learned that her ex found out about her being pregnant and thought the baby was his and accused Bella of keeping it from him.

I was growing angry by the minute on how he was talking to my Bella and thinking that the little life Bella and I had created was his.

What really made my blood boil was when he called her a bitch. However my Bella didn't stand for it. Through the door I heard her give him a piece of her mind like I was expecting her to do. My Bella was a little spitfire.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again. I am not keeping your baby from you because this isn't your baby. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of my home you low life sorry ass bastard excuse for a man and take all your words and your house and shove it up your ass!"

However what I wasn't expecting to hear was what sounded like a slap and someone to fall to the floor.

"You whore! Don't you ever show disrespect to me again."

I could hear the mans voice and I seen red. That bastard hit Bella, my Bella.

Not even thinking about it I barged into her house and went strait up to him and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

When he fell to the floor I waited a minute to see if he was going to get back up, but all he did was grab hold of his bleeding nose.

I ran over to check on Bella who was still on the floor with her hand on her reddened cheek and a look of shock on her face.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Edward?"

Her voice came out in a breathy whisper.

"Yes. I am here. I am so sorry I should have came in sooner."

"Sooner? You, You heard everything?"

She had a look of worry in her eyes and I knew I had to calm her down. She knew that I had heard about her being pregnant.

This also worked to my advantage considering that now I didn't have to tell her how I knew about the baby. She will just always think that I overheard the conversation. Alice was in the clear.

"Well not everything, but enough."

I said this as I placed my hand on her stomach. I looked up at her and seen a single tear roll down her cheek.

I could hear some movement behind us so I quickly looked back to see the man standing up. I quickly stood up myself, bringing Bella to her feet as well. I stepped in front of her to protect her in case this got ugly. He looked at me and I looked at him with a death glare. I raised to my full height and was prepared to fight.

I knew I could take some punches…. Growing up with Emmett you sort of had to, but hey he also took some too. I would say that the playing field was pretty equal in that area.

"If you're smart you will get out of this apartment before I tear you limb from limb."

Still holding his nose with one hand I could tell he was contemplating on whether he wanted to fight or leave.

After about five minutes he decide the best thing for him to do was leave. Which was a good choice, cause I would have had no problem killing him. I watched as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. I went over and locked the door. Bella by then had made her way over to the couch.

She was still holding her cheek and starring at me as if she was wondering if I was really here or not.

"Do you have some ice you can put on your face?"

She just shook her head yes and pointed towards the kitchen. I walked in there and opened the freezer, grabbed an ice tray out, found a Ziploc bag-after digging in a few drawers-and poured the tray of cubes into the bag after I zipped it shut I wrapped it in a clean dish towel that was laying on her counter and brought it over to Bella.

She took it from me and placed it on her reddened cheek. I just watched her in silences. I figured I would let her ask the questions first. I'm sure she wanted to know what I was doing here.

After what seemed like forever she lowered the ice bag from her face and set it on the table… instead of looking up at me she stared down at her hands and acted as if she found something interesting about them.

Figuring she needed some time I slowly shifted my weight to get up off the sofa. I wasn't going to leave. I was only going to put the ice pack in the freezer so it would stay cold. However I felt her quickly grab a hold of my arm with her tiny hands

"Wait don't go."

Her voice was pleading and I detected a hint of panic as well.

I smiled gently at her and sat back down.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

She turned to face me all the while still holding onto my arm.

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my pregnancy. I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way. I was eventually going to tell you…. Oh that sounds so bad don't it? Eventually. I should have told you the moment I found out. I just needed time to process everything. When I first found out that I was pregnant I didn't know which reason to cry about. The fact that a little life was growing inside of me or the fact that reality was crashing in on me."

Bella looked down again and I seen a single tear fall from her right eye and start to roll down her cheek.

"Bella its okay. I'm not mad at you. If anyone should be mad it should be you. What I did was wrong Bella. I let my fear take over, but now after having a while to think about it I realized what a foolish mistake it was. I had something great with Kate and for years I blamed myself over what happened, but now I realize that by doing that I put up all these walls. I didn't think anyone would be able to break them down, but I was wrong. You showed me how to love again. You showed me what I was missing in my life. I don't blame myself anymore for what happened with Kate. However I do blame myself for what happened with you. This was something I could control. Kate was out of my power, this isn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is I would like to pursue this… that is if you would like to….. If not I completely understand. I hurt you to the point where you were scared to tell me about our baby. If you need time to think this through I understand."

I lifted Bella's chin with my hand so that we could have eye contact.

"I promise you Bella I will respect your decision no matter what you decide."

She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it in a nurturing way. She went to open her mouth to speak but before she could I put my finger over her lips in a hushing manor.

I didn't want her to think that we had to work it out so that the baby would be taken care of. Whatever her decision is I would take care of them.

"Bella I just want you to know before you answer…. No matter your decision I'm going to take care of you and the baby. I promise I will supply everything that you and the baby will need. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want you to choose to be with me because you want to be not because you think you have too."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath.

"Edward first of all I'm going to be honest with you. I feel that if we have a chance of working this out…. which I would like to do then I need to get a few things of my chest. I was upset with you. I felt like you stomped on my heart and it had shattered in a million pieces. I also feel the need to tell you that I lied to you about being on birth control. obviously I panicked when you asked me about it because you seemed so freaked out. I figured by telling you I was on birth control if would calm you down. At the time I figured it was going to be a little white lie… no harm done. Boy was I wrong. Also I want to be sure that you are one hundred percent sure about this. I understand you wanting to do the right thing and take responsibly for the baby, but if you need more time then its fine. I don't want you to jump into anything you are not ready for…. that's what got us into all this in the first place."

I knew Bella was right it was what got us into this mess. However I knew now without one shadow of a doubt in my heart that I wanted this.

"Bella I'm ready to take this step. Though I am a little upset that you didn't tell me the truth about the birth control, I understand why you did it. I did freak out about it. You were just doing what you thought was right at the time. To be honest I'm glad you didn't take it. I feel like this baby was meant to bring us together."

Bella didn't say anything once I finished instead she placed her hand on my cheek and leaned up to kiss me.

**BPOV**

Everything that Edward was saying was melting my heart. I guess that saying is true absence does make the heart grow fonder. I certainly grew fonder over the time apart. After he finished his speech. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was kiss him.

When I pulled back we both smiled and then embraced in a hug. It was sort of like a mutual agreement. We both knew that it was going to take some time and dedication on both of our parts to make this work, but in the end we both knew that it was going to be worth it.

When we pulled apart my cheek ran across his shoulder and reminded me of the pain. I was so going to have a bruise. I picked up the ice pack that was now half way melted and pressed it against my cheek. I looked at Edward and he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. His face was serious. I could always tell cause the way he pressed his lips together tightly.

"Bella I want you to pack a couple of bags. I would prefer if you stayed at my place for the time being… just in case that guy wants to come back…. Who was that guy anyway?"

While we packed my clothes into my suitcase I explained to Edward who Jacob was.

I figured since I knew about his past-which was far more tragic then mine-then he had a right to know about my past.

I could tell that some parts of what I told him made him mad because his jaw would clench, but after I told the whole story to him-well up until the fight had started with Jacob- he had walked over and gave me a hug. It was a comforting hug. A protective hug. We stayed like that for a few moments before Edward decided that it was time for us to go.

We loaded my suitcases in the trunk and got into the car. I clicked my seat belt into place and for the first time in a while I had a good feeling.

As we started to drive down the road on the path to Edwards house I thought about everything that had transpired tonight. From Jacob showing up and hitting me to the heart to heart talk that me and Edward had.

The sharing of each other thoughts and feelings. The sharing of both our past. The understanding that was between us.

This was something that made me happy. I felt like now that the past was out of the way then we could finally try and build a future together.

The three of us.

**AN**

**Okay so what did yall think. I think there will be a one maybe two more chapters to this story and then I will end it. **

**There is not much more that I can do other then make Bella have complications with the baby or something, but I think Edward and Bella have suffered enough and its time for them to get there happy ending.**

**Don't forget to review. I want to hear your thoughts.**

**Did I make you think that Jacob was Edward at first when she answered the door?**

**I think to make updating easier for me I'm only going to focus on one story at a time. First I'm going to finish this one and then go to the second story I posted and finish it. Still don't know yet just throwing some thoughts around.**

**Hope to hear from you.**

**Send me lots of reviews.**


	22. Newspaper Clippings And Happy Endings

**A/N**

**Okay here we go!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and sticking around for this story... you will be both glad and sad to know that this chapter posted will be the last and final chapter of the story The Interview That Changed Everything... Its been a long journey with this story and there have been times that I didn't even want to finish it, but I couldn't do that to my readers/reviews. **

**It took so long to do, but really I wouldn't change anything about this story…. Well except for the mistakes and grammar errors…. Which I gone back to all the chapters and corrected…. May have still missed a few though.**

**Thank you so much for all nice things you guys have said and even the not so nice things some of you guys have said... Thank God there was very little of those kind of reviews, but regardless it helped to make me a better writer in the long run... I hope that as I continue writing I will keep improving.**

**Reviews make all the difference in the world on whether or not some one wants to continue writing... and you all helped me want to continue writing. Any way's I hope that you guys and gals with check out my other stories and I do hope to post some new stories that I have already written the ideas down for, but first I want to finish the ones that I already have going and then after my other stories are completed I will post one story at a time... so be sure to put me on author alert... **

**Any way's thanks for being such great and dedicated readers... **

**you people are AWESOME!**

**Anyways be sure to leave me lots of love and your thoughts on the overall story. See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 22**

**Newspaper Clippings And Happy Endings**

One year later….

I sat at the table and cut out the newspaper column on Edward and me. I reread it again and made a mental note to thank Alice for her time and all of her hard work on this article.

Lots of things happened over the year. For starters I gave birth to a beautiful little girl with her dads color hair, my button nose, her dads emerald green eyes and unfortunately my clumsiness.

I will never forget that day I went into labor or I should say the night I went into labor.

You see me and Edward had been working things out since all that had happened with Jacob and because of it we decided that it would be best for me to move in with him. Edward sure did change, but it was for the better. Everyday he seemed to get happier and happier. He always talked about how he couldn't wait for our baby to be born. I knew he was going to make a great father. Everyone did. Seeing as how he would light up about the subject.

_The night I went into labor Edward was already laying in our bed watching TV and I was in our bathroom. I had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed when I felt a really sharp pain in my lower stomach and back area and a gush of water leak all down my legs. I had read enough books on pregnancy by this time to know that this was a normal part of labor and not to panic…. However Edward didn't know and guess what? _

_He panicked._

_Keep in mind this was his first time to ever have to deal with this so I try to cut him some slack about it, but to this day I laugh every time I think about it._

_It was around 10:30pm and Edward just so happened to be walking into the bathroom when he seen me hunch forward in pain. He had ran over to me in a panic and ended up slipping in the water on the floor, unable to catch his balance in time, his leg went out from under him which resulted in him landing in the splits….. Not to mention his big toe slide under the vanity and slammed into the cabinet!_

_Now by this time the pain was far to great to even try to laugh at this and when I did it just made everything hurt worse. _

"_Edward are you okay?"_

"_Ow…. Shit this hurts."_

_He stood up in a very slow manner while one hand was holding on to the counter and the other was rubbing his inner thigh. He looked down to inspect his toe._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I asked again._

"_Yes I will be fine. Are you okay? Why are you hunched over like that?" _

"_Its time to go to the hospital Edward."_

_He looked at me as if he wasn't registering what I had just said. I snapped my fingers in front of his face._

"_Edward this baby is ready to come out we got to get moving. I am not having my baby in a bathroom."_

_He snapped out of whatever trance he was in._

"_Right I will get everything together."_

_He ran out of the bathroom… a little funny I might add. Poor guy I knew he was still in pain. What guy wouldn't be?_

_I hobbled out into the bedroom and seen him grab the overnight hospital bag. He then ran out the door and I heard the elevator ding and then shut. _

_Just then another contraction came and I groaned out loud. This was kicking my ass that's for sure._

_A few minutes later Edward was back in the room and this time he had his cell in his hand and was pulling his dress slacks on with the other. _

"_Alice? Its Edward. Its show time."_

_That was all he said before he hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He put on a blue button down dress shirt and headed out the door, while I sat on the bed. _

_A few minutes passed and I realized that Edward wasn't coming back up. Surely he wasn't expecting me to walk all the way to the garage by myself. that's when I heard the sound of the car. I looked out the window and seen Edward driving down the driveway and turn out onto the road._

_I slapped my hand to my forehand and picked up the phone._

_I dialed his number and waited till he picked up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward dear? How am I going to get to the hospital?"_

"_I'm taking you."_

"_Well then don't you think I need to be in the car with you?"_

_A moment of silence passed between us and then I heard what sounded like the breaks of the car squealing. _

"_Shit. I am turning around I will be there soon."_

"_Okay."_

_I hung up and while I waited for Edward to came back I changed into a fresh dry pair of pants. After he helped load me into the car he got in the drivers side and we were off to the hospital. On the way there he called Charlie, Emmett and Esme._

_When we arrived I went straight into the room…. I would tell you the rest, but I don't need to bore you with all the labor pains and gory details…. anyways at 5:30 that morning I heard the baby cry for the first time and looked over to see Edward with the most sweetest and happiest look on his face. The nurse cleaned up the baby and then placed her in my arms._

"_Hello sweetheart. We been waiting for you."_

_Edward said as he leaned in to kiss the babies forehead then mine._

"_Honey you were great. I couldn't have done what you just did. You could use some rest sweetie."_

_I handed the baby back to Edward who then gave her back to the nurse who was going to feed her._

_Edward sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed a hold of my hand. He started making circular patterns over my skin and I slowly shut my eyes and drifted to sleep._

_After a few hours of me resting the family came in the room. Edward was holding the baby while sitting down in the chair by my bed._

_I noticed that his toe had been wrapped up in a ace bandage…. Poor thing!_

"_What did you name her?"_

_Emmett asked as he held out his hands signaling he wanted to hold her._

_Edward handed the baby over to Emmett and walked over to me. Putting his hand on mine we both said her name together._

"_Renesmee Kate Cullen"_

Another thing that happened over the past year was me and Edward got engaged and was married.

_This happened during my pregnancy well the engagement did. The wedding didn't happen till after Nessie was born. Edward had taken me to Paris for a couple of weeks. He said we could both use the vacation. On our last night there Edward said he had dinner planned for us and told me to dress up._

_I wore a baby bump friendly dress. The color was a dark grey almost black. It flowed down to my feet and had one strap which started on my front left shoulder and crossed my back to my lower right shoulder. The fabric had a rippled bunched up look over the bosom area. It fit comfortable and still looked stylish considering my big belly was in "full blown lets show the world I'm having a kid" mode.(__**Sorry guys had a picture for this, but when I went back to the site it was deleted**__) _

_My hair I had styled in soft curls and pulled halfway up. I had left my bangs hanging down loosely on the side of my face so that it framed it.(__**Picture on profile**__) _

_When I was done dressing I walked out of the hotel bathroom to see Edward in a slick grayish silver Armani suit. He had on a white dress shirt underneath the jacket with a grey, silver, and white striped tie. (__**Picture on profile**__)_

_He looked like my little slice of heaven. _

_He smiled at me then walked up and kissed my hand._

"_You look beautiful Bella."_

"_Thank you so do you."_

_Edward and I walked down to the hotel lobby and out the doors where a driver had the limo door open for us._

"_Mr. Cullen? Your limo awaits you."_

_We slid in and I could feel the buzz of electricity between us. I knew something was up because Edward kept looking over at me smiling, but his knee was bouncing up and down in a nervous manner. _

_After about a 30 minute car ride the limo stopped and the door opened shortly after that. When I got out of the limo I gasped and brought my hands over my mouth in awe. _

_We were in front of the Eiffel tower. _

_I looked over at Edward who had a huge smile on his face._

"_I thought we were going to dinner?"_

"_We are."_

_He pointed over to the side where there was a white see though tent. The fancy kind you would see at outdoor weddings only on a smaller scale. It had white lights and flowers hanging in the doorway. Inside the tent there was a table with whine glasses and fancy china. However there was no whine due to me being pregnant and Edward…. Well lets just say he stopped drinking all together. Instead we had sparkling grape juice.._

_He grabbed hold of my hand and we made our way to the tent. _

_After eating a dinner of lobster fettuccine, salad, bread and then tiramisu for dessert I thought the night couldn't get any better till I heard the sound of music coming from a small band. The men were dressed in white tux and smiled when I looked over at them._

_Edward got up from the table and took my hand._

"_Care for a dance Miss. Swan?"_

_Smiling I stood up and said yes._

_Edward's strong hand went around my waist while the other held my hand. As we started to move we got closer to each other._

"_Are you having a good time?"_

"_I am. How did you do all of this Edward?"_

"_Well lets just say that Alice and Rosalie are awesome when it comes to getting my ideas down on paper and making them come to life."_

_We danced a little longer until half way through the song he stopped. I thought something was wrong like I stepped on his foot to hard or something, but then I seen he sank down to one knee and pulled out a black velvet ring box. He opened it and then cleared his throat._

"_Isabella, since the first time I seen you I knew you were beautiful. However what I didn't know was how beautiful of a person you are on the inside. You helped me in more ways then you will ever know. You showed me what its like to love again and if I was to let this amazing feeling slip through my fingers I would never forgive myself. So Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" _

_I was of course crying by the end of his speech and all I could do was shake my head yes. He then lifted himself off his knee and I gave him a huge hug and a long passionate kiss which was interrupted by the band and some bystanders clapping and cheering._

_He then slipped the ring on my finger which had a large square diamond sitting proudly in the middle of it and smaller square diamonds embedded in the band of the silver ring. It was so beautiful. Alice had later informed me that the ring was a Harry Winston. (__**picture on profile**__)_

The wedding we decided to wait till after Nessie was born that way I wouldn't be sporting my big belly in the wedding dress.

_It was two months after Nessie arrived_

_Alice and Rosalie-who had became best friends-planned my wedding. It was a small, but beautiful ceremony._

_Its hard to believe what those two could come up with in such a short amount of time. _

_We had our wedding at the church my parents got married in. It was an old white chapel, but it still had charm to it. (__**picture on profile**__) And with Alice and Rosalie on the job it turned out great._

_I choose Rosalie to be a bridesmaid and of course Alice to be my maid of honor._

_They got dressed in there dresses and then helped me get into my wedding dress. _

_Alice had actually came up with the design herself. Edward paid for the wedding and told Alice to spare no expense so of course she didn't. Till this day Edward, Alice, and Rosalie will not tell me how much it cost. My guess is because they know I would probably have a heart attack if I ever found out._

_Anyways I digress. _

_They design of my wedding dress was amazingly me. It wasn't plain, but it wasn't flashy either. It was a creamy white color and had little beads and crystals sewn into the dress. The sleeves only covered my shoulders… which made me still feel modest in it. It was tight around my breast and waist and then flowed down to my feet. There was a piece of fabric over lapping at my waist and a line of crystals flowing down the dress to the bottom of it. All in all I loved it. (__**Picture on profile**__)_

_Rosalie was in charge of my hair which upon my request was kept in a simple but sleek style. She had left my bangs down framing my face and pulled the rest of my hair to the back where she had made it have a small poof with a tight knot bun at the nap of my neck. (__**picture on profile**__)_

_When all was said and done it was finally time to walk down the aisle to my Edward. _

_I watched from the back as Rosalie was escorted down the aisle by Emmett and then Alice by Jasper. Finally it was my turn and when the wedding march began to play Charlie took my arm through his. He kissed my cheek and told me he was happy for me. He then smiled looked forward and began to walk me down to where Edward was standing._

_He looked amazing in his black tuxedo with the bowtie (__**picture on profile**__) I even think I seen him mouth the word "wow" when he seen me._

_Finally after what seemed like forever I made it to Edward who took my hand from my dad. _

_We said our vows to each other and then kissed as the audience clapped and Emmett did his cat calls. _

_The reception that followed was lovely with all the food and our wedding cake, all the decorations, and of course the dance floor. It was also the first time I got called Mrs. Edward Cullen._

We had also finished all the remolding on the house.

_It didn't look that scary anymore. We had fixed the cracks in the drive way and cleaned out the green water fountain. We removed all of the dead plants and replaced them with pretty flowers. We painted the outside of the house and replaced the old rusted gates._

_Edward even surprised me with my own little gift._

_One day me and Esme went shopping and out for lunch and when I returned home later that evening Edward had the baby's room already put together for me. Alice and him had worked on it all day. _

_They painted, moved in furniture and Edward himself put the crib together…. The Band-Aid on his thumb was proof of that._

_The baby's room had a light creamy tan color gracing the walls and soft off white colored furniture filling in the space. There was a gold colored changing table which also acted as a mirror when you had the drawers shut. The chair in the corner of the room looked warm and inviting for those long sleepless nights I knew were coming my way. There was a simple, but elegant chandelier hanging in the room proving that even in a babies room they look great.. The soft fluffy rug on the floor completed the look. It was lovely and I was touched that they did that for the baby and me. (__**Picture of profile**__)_

Also a lot of things changed with the newspaper as well.

_Alice is now in charge of the paper. I mean the whole paper, not just the little part she managed over when I worked there. I however quit not to long after me and Edward had moved in together._

_The reason for that was of course to be a housewife/mother. That and because the paper tried to fire me and Alice over the article not getting written or printed. Then they later on tried to sue Edward, however the agreement I signed at the beginning protected him from any legal action being taken. _

_Lauren and Jessica were the ones behind most of it, but in the end it was them who ended up getting fired after Edward bought out the paper. _

_He then put Alice in charge of the whole thing and agreed to finally have the story published._

_Which once it was printed caused the paper to get all kinds of big stories. _

Just then I heard Nessie's laugher behind me and when I turned around I seen Edward had her on his shoulders.

"Hey sweetie whatcha doing? Clipping coupons?"

I laughed at his poor sad little joke….. He tried so hard.

"No actually I cut out the article that Alice had written on you…. Would you like to read it?"

"Yeah."

He handed Nessie to me and I sat her in her high chair. Edward sat down at the table and began to read it out loud as I placed some cheerios in a bowl and gave them to Nessie.

**The Interview That Changed Everything**

**Story by: Alice Brandon**

**There has been many rumors going around this old city about the mysterious Edward Cullen. Some saying he is a vampire, some saying he has two heads, and others saying he is a serial killer that prowls around only at night in the dark so that he may keep his face hidden. Though all of these are scary none of them are true. **

**How do I know? Well because I was lucky enough to sit down and have a face to face interview with the one and only Mr. Cullen.**

**This story is one of heartache, pain, joy, love, and learning to let go.**

**As I sit with Mr. Cullen in his home I can see he is a little nervous. Every so often his knee bounces off the floor and he adjust his tie.**

**I look up at him and smile. **

**He gives a small smile back.**

**Once my papers are in order I turn on the tape recorder and start at question number one.**

**After a few hours of interviewing I leave the house with enough information to put the rumors to rest and for people to see who the real Edward Cullen is.**

**Edward Anthony Cullen was born on June 20****th**** 1983 to Elizabeth and Edward Mason in Chicago.**

**However due to a his birthparents death he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and brought to Forks, Washington were he and his brother Emmett Cullen were raised and went to school.**

**It was in high school that Edward had met a girl named Kate. Which later on due to her being pregnant they got married after graduation. Both of them were only 18.**

**Edward went to college and worked two jobs to make ends meet. He said he only wanted to give his wife and unborn baby a better life. **

**However one tragic night his whole life was turned upside down when his wife was found dead in there apartment. She sadly decided to end her life taking Edwards unborn child's life in the process.**

**Devastated by what happened Edward fell into a deep depression in which he tried to suppress it with alcohol. Only it didn't help the way he wanted. For some time he lived in hotels and the bottle was his only companion. **

**His family concerned about him urged him to move on with his life. Edward did, but he wasn't the same Edward they knew.**

**His smile was gone and his personality was no more.**

**Edward through himself into his college work and later on became a billionaire due to his keen business skills. However after achieving what most men dream of he was still unhappy and unable to move on with his life until one cold dreary wintry day a girl knocked on his door.**

**Isabella Swan was a journalist. Her assignment was simple. Get the story on Mr. Edward Cullen. However things didn't go as planned and she and him quickly became attracted to one another.**

**It was clear to everyone that Edward was changing back into his happy-go-lucky self. It was like Bella had brought him back. However Edward still was scared to let go of Kate thinking that he was betraying her if he fell in love again.**

**So after some bumps in the road Edward and Bella decided it was best to go separate ways. However fate had other plans and Bella soon found out that she was pregnant with Edwards child.**

**After several weeks of being apart Edward and Bella made amends and are the proud parents of a beautiful girl. They are now married and are expecting there second child which Edward hopes to be a boy.**

**Its clear to everyone that Edward changed and for the better. He is a wonderful and loving husband. A great and caring father and someone who has became the family man that he always wanted to be.**

**And though there are days were Edward still thinks of Kate and his unborn child saying that they will always have a special place in his heart, he couldn't be happier then he is now.**

**So there you have it folks the story of Edward Cullen and even though there were no two headed monsters or a vampire in this article I think that what he went through in his life was haunting enough and though he had to go through some trying times he realizes its what made him the man he is today and lead him on the journey to letting go of his past and focusing on his future. **

Of course I had already read it, but I still felt the tears threaten to spill over when Edward read it aloud. It was something that I think Alice did a wonderful job on. She didn't go into the exact details, but she still managed to get everything explained about him.

Edward set the newspaper clipping down on the table and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and went to kiss me, but paused when he seen that I was unresponsive and in deep thought.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

He brought his hand down to my slightly rounded stomach.

"Everything is fine."

I smiled to reassure him.

"So then what's got you thinking?"

"Hmm oh I was just thinking about the title Alice picked out for the article."

"Oh ok."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead and then went over to Nessie playing like he was going to eat her cheerios. I smiled as I watched the two of them and rested my hand on my stomach as I walked over to the table and sat down.

I have no idea what's in store for us, but I know we will face it together whatever it is.

The road was bumpy and full of twist and turns to get to this place in our lives, but I wouldn't change what happened for anything.

I looked down at the article one more time and read the title and smiled. I couldn't help but think that it really was The Interview That Changed Everything.

**AN**

**Okay folks that's it, its all over!**

**My first story is finally complete**

**What did you think of it?**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please don't forget to review **

**Also check out some of my other stories!**

**Letters Leading To Love**

**Irresistible Proposition**

**Undying Compassion**

**I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read this story and those of you who reviewed it. Yalls support was awesome! I love all my readers out there. Yall truly make my day!**

**Thanks Again! See you around! **


End file.
